All's Fair in Love and Business
by Roshelle Diall
Summary: (AU/Future) Mogami Kyouko is tired of being used after Shou, heir of the Fuwa Company, betrays her. As luck would have it, she ends up with a job at Hizuri Holdings. As much as Hizuri annoys her, she can't help but notice the feelings he stirs in her. Will they end up being successful both in love and in business?
1. Betrayed

**Thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me tweak this chapter!**

* * *

"Where should we put this, Mogami-sama?"

"Put those trays over there and make sure that they are covered. We need to be able to get to them when the first of the hors d'ouvres are all gone."

With a bow, the server left to go get more trays. Kyouko took a last look around. Convinced that the dining area was finally set up accordingly, she went back to the kitchen.

"Did we get the red beans yet?" she asked, walking over to the sous chef.

"They just delivered them. I've got everything else ready and just need to prep the beans. It will be finished in twenty minutes."

"Oh, thank goodness! The red bean whipped cream is the most important part of our brownies."

She looked at the menu one more time to make sure that they had everything assembled. The hor d'ouvres of Japanese beef and scallion rolls would be first. The appetizer would be Mizuna Salad with Shaved Daikon and Sprinkled Myoga. The first course would be Miso soup with fresh vegetables followed by the main course. That would consist of various types of sushi including Chirashi, Katsuo and Spider Rolls. The other selection was roasted chicken and steamed vegetables with rice. Rounding out the menu would be the desserts, which were the Matcha Crème Brulee made with Green Tea and the Miso Chocolate Brownies with Whipped Red Bean Cream.

Kyouko knew that presentation was the most important thing, especially when it came to weddings. One of the first major events of a couple's life should not be ruined by bad food. Satisfied that everything was going according to schedule, she took a break to go up and talk to Shou.

'_Shou_.' she thought with a smile.

She and Shou had been friends since they were children. His parents had taken her in when her mother, no longer wanting to take on the burden of raising a child, left, never to be heard from by Kyouko again. As time went on, they grew even closer. When he asked her to come to Tokyo with him when they were 15, she had no hesitation in saying yes. This was her prince. Kyouko loved Shou and she would do anything she could to make things easier for him. While he didn't always talk about it, one day they would finally be together and running his company side by side.

Kyouko was a girl who gave 100% into everything she did. She also did everything that she could to get the approval of others. At a young age, she knew that her mother wanted nothing less than 100% on everything. She studied hard and did her best. She didn't always get the good grades her mother sought, but she was more than willing to do everything in her power to make sure that she did in the future.

'_If only she could see me today. I'm slowly but surely making my way to my ultimate goal of working next to the man that I love.'_

Her hard work was finally getting noticed and now, a promotion to the head of the catering department at the Fuwa Company would soon be hers. She had been working really hard from the age of 15 starting back at the Fuwa ryokan in Kyoto. Once they arrived together in Tokyo, she had put her talents to good use, quickly moving up the ranks. She wasn't well received at first since everyone knew that she and the President Fuwa Shou were good friends. Once she got in the kitchen, however, anyone could see that she was very good.

Because she was 20 years old, she could take on a higher position. The catering department was one of the Fuwa Company's most profitable. Reservations were made for their catering services months in advance. Kyouko, being the perfectionist that she was, produced menus which were getting some notice. She had just been the focus of a feature in a popular internet magazine. Walking out of the elevator toward Shou's office, she could see through his slightly open office door that he was talking to someone. With her hand raised to knock, she stopped when she heard a female voice. That was definitely Aki Shouko, Shou's executive assistant and current girlfriend. She moved away and stood, frozen to the spot.

"So far everything is going just as I planned."

"Don't you think you should let her know?"

"What does she need to know?"

"You guys have been friends for so long. She's put almost four years of her life into this company."

"That she has. I really see no need to keep her around for four more years."

"She's worked really hard to build up _your_ company. Now you want to treat her as if she's done nothing?"

"The only reason I even brought her here is because I knew she would work her hardest to get the company noticed. She is in love with me after all. I can just sit back and watch the profits come in."

"It isn't right Shou. You're about to give her a high position in the company. It makes no sense to do that if you just want to get rid of her."

"Oh please. My parents want me to marry a plain and boring housewife like her so that she can help me run this company. All she does is cook. All I have to do is keep her in her position for three months. That way, she'll feel comfortable. When she feels comfortable she can easily be manipulated into doing things."

"Is that any kind of way to treat a friend?"

"All I need is what's in her recipes. Even I know that food is what brings in the customers. We can keep making money and I can send her back to Kyoto."

"If you plan on firing her, you have to go through the right channels. You can't just get rid of people because you want to!"

"Of course I can! I'm the president of this company. As long as I submit the correct documentation, she's as good as gone! It's not like she can afford a lawyer to fight anything. All her money comes from me!"

The atmosphere became darker as the grudges within Kyouko started to rumble. 'Plain and boring? He'd make something up to get rid of me! I put so much on hold just for him and this is the thanks that I get.'

She sank down to the floor as her world crashed around her. 'Shou. Why would you say this? What did I ever do to you to deserve such wrath. Why couldn't I see how much he hated me? It's like my mother all over again.'

Fighting back tears, she reached out her hand and knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, she walked in.

"So you just want to manipulate me into giving away what's in my recipes? You want to go and throw me out like trash! After everything you've seen me go through with my mother? You know that I've worked hard for the past four years and I have established a life here!"

Shou had a look of surprise at first, and then responded,

"Oh come on Kyouko. Don't tell me you thought I would keep you around here forever? The food is what makes the profits, it doesn't matter who cooks it."

"I won't let you! I have worked hard to put those together. You won't get anything that I've put my time and effort into! Not anymore! I'm done Shou! I will not stand in this building another second and continue to be used as a stepping stone for your company's profits."

"So you're quitting?" he asked incredulously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll start my own business. Once I make a name for myself outside of this company, I'll get clients. You're wrong! It's not about the recipes, it's about who cooks them. I'll get other clients and I'll even take yours. Your catering department won't see any profit when I'm done."

"Really?" he said now, trying to hold back a laugh. "You won't get anywhere. Who do you think pays for your chefs? Your food? I even pay for your apartment? You'll lose all of that since you're not contributing anything of value here."

"If it makes you feel better then take away everything I have! I'm used to working hard. I can do it again."

"I guess," he said as he pushed a button, "We'll have to see about that. For now, I'll need your badge and your phone."

Within minutes, two security guards came up to escort Kyouko out of the building.

"You just wait Shou! One day you'll wish you had never used me for your benefit!"

He laughed as he watched her being taken out.

"Shou, I don't think you should have done that with a wedding reception taking place in an hour." Shouko mentioned.

"I'm not worried."

"You're getting too arrogant. They're here because of her. She was the reason you were making money."

"Like I said, we don't need her."

"What? She's gone now and you don't have anything to show for it."

"I can find someone who can make food just as good as hers. We'll be fine."

Shouko wasn't so sure.

Now back home in her apartment, Kyouko couldn't move. She was still in shock from everything that happened. First her mother and now her so-called friend. Why did she keep giving so much only to get nothing in return? Why did she even care? Why didn't she see all of this coming? Finally, she arrived at an answer.

'_It's because I was in love with him.** LOVE**. What a useless emotion. It makes you stupid and blind!_'

As she sat there in the darkness of her room, she vowed never to fall prey to that thing called, "Love" ever again.


	2. When One Door Closes

**A huge thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

Sitting in a chair, Hizuri Kuon leaned back and looked out of his office window down to the city below. He enjoyed watching as traffic moved through the streets. When he had to work late nights, the city lights made the view even better.

He heard the door open, then heard the voice of his good friend and Vice President of Hizuri Holdings, Yashiro Yukihito.

"I got your usual." He said, placing the bag in front of him.

Kuon took the soup out of the bag and started eating.

"You know we have that board meeting scheduled for tomorrow. The shareholders are worried about the recent loss of strawberry crops in the U.S." Yashiro frowned, sitting down across from his friend.

"That's understandable," Kuon said taking another sip of the soup. "Strawberry infused vodka is one of our best-selling products."

"I can't figure out how you're always so calm." Yukihito commented as he pulled out his food. "Did your dad call you?"

"Yes. He just wanted to let me know the up to the minute news about our stock prices in the U.S. The shareholders shouldn't be worried since our stock closed up at a record high in both the Asian and U.S. markets."

"Still, we should be thinking about ways to make up for the potential loss. I've found something that I think could help."

"Hmm, you've piqued my curiousity." Kuon said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was reading an article in _Ibuki_ magazine about a chef in Tokyo. She's not all that well-known, but she knows her stuff. She's currently working at the Fuwa Company, but I'm positive we can make her an offer she can't refuse." he said, moving the computer over to Kuon.

"I can already tell you have something in mind. Spit it out Yashiro."

"Right now, we are making a profit when it comes to our restaurants, but it has consistently been the lowest performing department in the company. With her here, we can do so much better. When I was at Lory's party the other night I was talking to Fujita-san and he said that catering events are booked months in advance at the Fuwa Company,"

He paused to take a bite of food,

"Imagine if that happened with us! Our restaurants are top notch. We should expand to catering. With her overseeing things, we can hold so many more events. We won't just be getting tourists and customers. We can do birthdays, graduations, holiday parties, the possibilities are so many. We could even step up our promotions for our wine tasting events. With the higher quality of the food, people will be willing to pay more."

Kuon sat quietly, finishing his soup and looking over the article on the computer. Having been President of the Japanese Branch of Hizuri Holdings since it first opened four years ago, he knew not to pass up a good opportunity if one came along. Since he had been at the helm, they were the number one company in Japan. They were also number one in every departmentn they had. Their most profitable division was in alcohol distribution. They were also involved in real estate development and owned all of the high-end restaurants in Tokyo. His father, Hizuri Kuu, was in charge of the U.S. branch of the company.

As for Kuon, He preferred to keep his business and private lives separate, much like the two personalities that resided within him. Once he could manage to get himself more together, he planned to go back to the U.S to take over operations there. But that was a matter for another day. Right now, business was calling. They made it a point here to always utilize every asset they had if it was going to promote business. While some businesses ultimately ended up doing that through illegal channels, this was never the case with Hizuri Holdings. He worked hard just like his father. Expansion was a part of business and the easiest way to increase profits while lowering costs.

His father's friend, Takarada Lory, was the company's biggest client. The President of Lory's Majestic Enterprises owned a gaming business, a production company and all of the high-end hotels in Tokyo. He was all about love in every aspect. Rumor had it that when he didn't like the games and movies he was seeing about love, he bought the gaming and production companies so that he could be in charge of what they made and what they sold. Hizuri Holdings was responsible for providing all of the beverages at his hotels and at the numerous events Takarada held.

"I do have some reservations about hiring someone who isn't seasoned."

"You're right of course. But do you realize how much we'd have to pay to bring in a seasoned or celebrity chef? Not to mention all of their demands. I could just see it. We'd be paying them tons of money and they would always be gone promoting their own events and not working. We could try to structure it in their contract but I'm sure no one wants to agree not to make appearances."

Kuon sat back and closed his eyes as Yashiro continued,

"It's not like she's brand new. She is establishing herself and this is the perfect time for her to come here. She'll probably be more creative and she'll definitely work hard. And we'll be helping her out while she helps us."

Ok, you've sold me." He said, sliding the computer back over to Yashiro. "See if you can get in contact with Mogami Kyouko. We have to feel her out and see what it takes to get her to leave the Fuwa Company."

Yashiro put on a latex glove and grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts before he placed a call.

"Ah Kanae, I'm going to need your help with something. I need you to talk to your employees."

Kuon flashed him a look. '_Since when was he on a first name basis with Kotonami?_'

"Yes if anybody knows anything about Mogami, I want to know. We have plans to bring her into the company and I want to make sure I have all of the information available before proceeding. While you're doing that, I'm going to talk to Lory. Yes, that sounds good. Ok, we'll talk then. Bye."

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello? Really? You think we should? We were actually just talking about that. I guess great minds think alike. That's great! I'll let Kuon know." He said as he hung up. "That was your father. He says that there's something that we are going to want to see." He said as he put a glove on his other hand and started typing furiously on the computer.

"Ah, here it is." He said turning the device to Kuon.

Kuon sat and read the headline, "UP AND COMING CHEF IS OUT AT THE FUWA COMPANY" He scanned the article but all he saw were the obligatory PR statements about how there was a mutually agreed departure and that the company was pursuing a different direction in their catering operations.

"That was fast. I wonder what could have happened? I'm not sure that was the brightest idea." Kuon said while thinking, '_Clearly they were trying to prevent any further backlash as a result of her departure. Was she fired? Did she resign?_' then interrupting his own thoughts, he turned to Yashiro, "Wait, what did Dad tell you?"

"He suggested that we quell the shareholders fears by letting them know that we planned to expand our operations on the restaurant side of things. It should help now that this article is out."

Kuon sat in silence, finishing up his water.

"I don't know what happened, but it doesn't make sense that he would get rid of his biggest asset. That was a stupid move by Fuwa. No wonder he's the 7th most profitable company. His loss is our gain." Yashiro said with a grin.

Kuon remembered seeing the determined look on the woman's face in the article. "I almost wish that she was still there. Now with the obstacle gone, I'm getting an uneasy feeling that it will be that much more difficult to get her."

"We have the best of everything to offer her. And if that doesn't work, you can just use your looks to land her here."

"Somehow, I doubt that will matter Yashiro." With a frown, he looked at the article again.

'_I can't help but wonder, what am I getting myself into?_' Kuon thought as he watched his friend leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't want to make the chapter long so I chopped it up a bit. I am not sure if I should keep going but I liked the idea of putting the characters in a different environment. I won't really go into a lot of detail about the stock market or menu items and such (unless you want me to). Please drop me a line and let me know.**


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters.**

**Oh my goodness! I was so happy to see the e-mails of reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and I am grateful that you are enjoying my story. Also thanks to saerider for pointing out an error for me.**

**Also thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me with this chapter**

* * *

Kyouko, grabbing a box from the seat, got out of her car and locked it. She was tired from the hours spent moving and the _Darumaya _sign was a welcome sight.

"I'm back to where it all started." she said to herself, as she walked into the restaurant.

"Ah Kyoko-chan!" the Okami greeted her warmly, wrapping Kyouko in a warm embrace.

Kyouko returned the gesture as tears started to burn behind her eyes. She was remembering a time when everything was simple where she could be in a positive environment, doing what she loved. Taisho, who was busy chopping up vegetables, grunted a welcome to her with an imperceptible nod. She walked up the stairs to the familiar room. She had arrived in Tokyo six months after she turned sixteen and had taken on three jobs, wanting to get in all of the experience she could while continuing what she had learned in Kyoto. In the end, she stayed here, absorbing everything Taisho had to teach her. She spent many long hours braising, boiling, chopping and perfecting the Katsua technique that Shou's father taught her. Taisho, as a gift, had given her one of his knives. She loved using that knife. Her daikon roses were a big hit with clients whenever she decided to use them.

Most of her belongings were in storage since there was a distinct possibility that she would be living in her car in the near future. '_I should have never left when he offered me that apartment. Now what?_' she thought as she lay back on the futon staring up at the ceiling.

Right now, the room was vacant but in another week they would have someone moving in. Of course they were willing to offer her the space, but all she could do in return was work in the restaurant. She didn't want to impose when they had an actual paying tenant lined up. She would just have to figure something out.

At least Shou had been quick about giving her a final paycheck. He had taken her phone though. After paying for storage, she still had some money left. Still, it was not enough to pay for her loans plus a security deposit that would be necessary to get an apartment. Not to mention she didn't have a job lined up so it was best to hang on to what she had. Her face darkened as she thought of her arrogant, former friend.

'_At least I have my recipes._'

She realized that it was probably dumb to be so protective of some words written on notecards; but she had put so much into getting the right combinations and seasonings. The way people reacted to tasting her food made all of the long days and nights spent prepping worth it. She ran her hand through her chestnut locks, wishing she hadn't decided to make such a drastic change to commemorate her move to the big city. Luckily, she had re-touched her hair recently, though she was seriously considering dying it back to black when she got a chance. That would make her look more professional after all.

Sitting up she reached into her purse. Finding the tiny pouch, she opened it and pulled out the rectangular blue stone, thinking about the boy who had given it to her. Back when she was 6 years old in Kyoto, she met him for the first time when she was crying by the river. Holding it up to the light made it change color. When it did, her fears and her sadness magically went away. She wished there was some light now, but the sun was dipping over the horizon and the moon wasn't out yet.

She was glad she still had it in her possession since it brought back great memories. She didn't know where he was now, but hoped that "Corn" was doing better than she was and was finally able to fly. Holding the stone in her hand, she gained a new resolve. There were plenty of hotels and businesses in Tokyo. Even if she had to start out scrubbing floors or washing dishes, no matter what, she would do her best to secure a new job before the week was over.

* * *

"That went better than I hoped." Yashiro said, as he and Kuon left the boardroom. "I think they were really receptive to the idea."

When they arrived at his office, Kuon grabbed some ibuprofen and water. He took two pills and then some deep breaths, willing the headache that was threatening to go away.

"I would feel better if we knew where she was. We still have to convince her to come here. I have to admit I have no idea how to approach this since I don't know a lot about her."

"We're working on it." He smiled. "This has to be a sign. We were talking about bringing her in and then she stops working there. Even your dad suggested it. It has to be fate. And if you're still worried, we have Kanae as Plan B."

"I can't believe that you would let the woman you're interested in get within five feet of that guy. We've all seen the headlines. He has quite the reputation with women."

"She can handle him. Besides, I would hope that even he wouldn't be stupid enough to get on Lory's bad side since she is there as his representative."

"We'll see." He nodded as he picked up the papers in front of him and read.

Mogami Kyouko was born on December 25th and was originally from Kyoto.

_'I met a Kyouko in Kyoto fourteen years ago. Could she be the same person?_'

Seeing her picture now, with light colored hair that was cut short, she looked nothing like the black-haired girl who wore pigtails. But she did have the same color eyes. He would find out soon enough. He decided to stop thinking about it before he made his headache worse.

'_Those had been good memories though.'_ he thought with a small smile as he looked back down at the paper in front of him.

Four years ago, she had arrived in Tokyo. Once here, she got three jobs when she was sixteen. They were only able to track down two of them. Yesterday, when they inquired at the two facilities, they learned that she hadn't been working at either of them for some time. That's when Kuon made an offhand comment that they should somehow talk to Fuwa.

Agreeing that it was the best way to proceed, Yashiro had jumped into action. He was able to get in contact with Fuwa's executive assistant and asked how they could schedule a meeting. He also let it drop that Kotonami Kanae would be the one coming. Since she was the supervisor over all of Takarada's hotels he knew Fuwa would know who she was or at least look her up. They were both involved in the same industry after all. He also knew that with his penchant for beautiful women, Fuwa would jump at the chance to get to meet her in person. He was right, as Shouko called him an hour later and scheduled a meeting for the next afternoon.

"She'll be able to get what we need out of him." Yashiro said. "Speaking of which..." he said with a smile as he turned to look at the woman coming in the door.

"Hello, Yashiro." She greeted him with a wave. "Kuon." She replied coolly as she strode over to the seat Yashiro was occupying.

"Good afternoon, Kotonami-san." Kuon said not looking up from the papers.

"Mou, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I don't want to be in the presence of that man for five minutes. You're lucky that I like you so much Yashiro." then turning to Kuon, "What's so special about this girl anyway? I never thought you were one to go for the housewife type _President_." She emphasized the last word with a smirk.

Her sarcasm was not lost on him. '_I don't know what he sees in this girl._' He thought as he pasted a fake, sparkling smile on his face.

"My father and Yashiro feel she is a necessary addition to the company, and after our board meeting today, the shareholders agree. To put it bluntly, I need her."

As she turned away from the glare of his smile she spoke up, "Well since it's to help with business, I'll do it. But I won't be there for longer than thirty minutes!" she said, a scowl marring her beautiful features.

"I'm sure you'll need less time than that." Yashiro broke in. "Just remember you want to ask him where she lived when she first got here. See if she left an address to where she would be going. Also, get any names of friends she may have had and try to get a cell phone number or some other way we can reach her. Lory has an event coming up in three weeks, the sooner we can get her here the better."

"I understand." She said quickly. "Also, I won't hesitate to throw him across that office of his if he so much as tries to lay a finger on me. If that ends up happening, I'll be sure to let you know. Talk to you later." She smiled at Yashiro and then she was gone.

Kuon held back a laugh as he saw the goofy, love-struck look on his friend's face.

"I won't even try to understand, all I can say is good luck Yashiro. You'll need it." He smiled then, realizing that his headache was gone.


	4. Time for Action

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

**Also a huge thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me with my chapters!**

* * *

Takarada Lory was in a bind of sorts. Right now, he had to make what he felt was a life or death decision. He was troubleshooting _another_ love game that he was considering sending to his gaming company to be redone.

"Should I have him caress her, kiss her or do nothing?" he said to himself, furrowing his brow. Making the wrong choice would surely mean the end of love. The end of love meant certain death.

Choosing to wait before he decided the poor man's fate, he sighed and went to his computer instead. He took a look at the articles that had been dutifully bookmarked by Sebastian. His interest piqued as he saw the first one. It talked about a chef who was making her mark in Tokyo.

"This is the same girl who prepared the food for Matsushima-san's wedding reception the other day!" he yelled. "I was looking for the person responsible for that delicious meal and couldn't find her anywhere! Now I know why."

Scrolling down further, he called for Sebastian.

"Sebastian, get Kuon on the phone and set up a meeting for this afternoon. I want to make sure that he gets this woman so that she can work the Storm of Love drama release party. A simple phone call to him won't do! I have to see his face when he answers my questions."

After a moment, Sebastian came back. "He can do 4:00 p.m. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Yes!" he shouted as Sebastian left to finish his call.

Looking at the screen he thought, '_I can look in her eyes and tell that she's a strong-willed woman. I wonder if this could be a situation that helps Kuon in both his business and his personal life?_'

Setting aside the computer, he picked the controller back up and selected "Caress."

* * *

Kanae walked into the lobby of the Fuwa Company, smoothing her skirt as she walked over to the front desk.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you _Miss_…"

"Kotonami Kanae. I have an appointment with President Fuwa at 2:30."

"Yes it's listed here. He's on schedule this afternoon so please take a seat and someone will be here to escort you shortly. Would you care to have anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." She said taking a seat.

She sat down as she tried to calm herself. She had been fretting over this meeting ever since her conversation with Yashiro yesterday. It had taken three hours to decide on an appropriate outfit. It needed to be somewhat revealing, yet tasteful. That way she could provide enough of a distraction to make getting the information she needed that much easier. She decided to go with a form-fitting skirt suit that matched her hair. After much deliberation she decided she would leave the jacket open. This way the wine-colored v-neck shirt that matched perfectly with her lipstick would be clearly noticed.

"Kotonami-sama, please come this way." A man entered then, ushering her to the elevator. After ten minutes she was standing outside of a door with a plaque that read "President Fuwa Shou"

Shouko walked over, led her in and offered her a seat before leaving the room.

Putting a stack of papers down, Shou made sure to look her up and down as she walked over to the chair. "Good afternoon Kotonami-san." He proffered, reaching out his hand.

Cringing inwardly at his obvious ogling of her, she reached out her hand. "Good afternoon. I'm here about Mogami Kyouko." She said, getting right to the point.

"Oh." then with a wave of his hand, "Why do you want to know about her?"

"As you know I represent all of Takarada Lory's hotels in the Tokyo area. We see a need for her services and would like to know how to find her."

He looked at her. "I don't know where she is now."

"Does she have a phone or any friends she could be staying with?"

"Not that I know of, I _was_ her only friend." then, "As for a phone, she had a company phone that I made sure to get back from her when she left."

'Mou, he makes things difficult.' She thought, as she put her hands on the desk. "If there's anything you can think of at all, it is very important that we find her."

He sat in thought for a few minutes, sneaking long glances at her chest before he said, "Oh, I remember now. When she first came here, she stayed with an older couple while she was still in training. They owned a restaurant. It was the Daru…Daruma? I can't remember the name but it's an older restaurant probably on the other side of the city."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you so much. You have been most helpful." 'Not really.'

"Normally I wouldn't be giving such information to the competition. But it's not like she'll really be able to make a name for herself. Besides, you're pretty."

"Thank you." she replied, quickly getting up.

"Now that we're done talking about that boring housewife, how about we talk about meeting up again outside of the office?"

"No, thanks. I'm already with someone."

He stood up. "So am I. Don't let that stop you. If you go out with me, then you can get your hands on something that will let you live happily for the rest of your life." He said with a seductive grin.

"If you want to ruin your relationships..." she began stiffly, "that's your own business. As for me I'm not that kind of woman. Thank you for your time." forcing a smile on her face.

"Good luck. I hope to see you again really soon."

Though Shou never touched her, she felt a strong urge to take a shower as she walked towards the door, knowing that he was watching her every move on the way out. Safely outside the door, she broke out into a run toward the elevator. Once she was a good distance away, she placed her call.

* * *

Kuon groaned as he pulled into Takarada Lory's home. Trying to ignore the bright yellow stretch Hummer parked in the driveway, he looked over at Sebastian. Following the man covered from head to toe in clothes worn in the Arabian desert, he was led into the President's sitting room.

Looking up from his game, he stood up to greet Kuon. "It's been too long!" he said, slapping the man on the shoulder.

Kuon took in his appearance. He was dressed in a brown gladiator suit with brown wristbands and matching sandals that strapped up to right below his knees. Kuon could clearly see the red cape draped over his back. He looked over to the couch and also saw a gold shield and a sword. A brown headband wrapped around his head of black hair was the finishing touch. He looked around some more, thankful that there wasn't a chariot sitting around anywhere.

'_I should be used to this by now.'_ Kuon thought as he sat down, taking the bottle of water Sebastian offered.

"I know you're wondering why I brought you here." he said with a grin as he sat down and moved his computer on the table. "I'm sure you've already heard about that chef the Fuwa Company let go. "he looked at Kuon with a familiar gleam in his eye.

"Yes, we're working on trying to start negotiations with her. Just this afternoon we found out where she is staying." 'Couldn't he have just called with this information?'

"Great! I'm so glad to hear that you're putting your all into this. I_ have_ to have her working my drama release party in three weeks. If she's not there, I'll be very sad and you know how I get when I'm sad." He kicked the floor giving his best depressed look.

"Yes of course. I wouldn't want you to cancel any of your events. I will definitely give my best effort."

Looking at him again he nodded with enthusiasm. "Good Kuon, just what I wanted to hear! I'll be sure to let your father know the good news. Can I interest you in a game of_ The Truth in Love_?" Frowning at the screen he added, "This is surely going to be my next gaming project."

"No thanks." Kuon said, getting up. "But you have fun."

"Let me know when you have her." He said giving him one last look before turning his attention back to his game.

As he got in his car and drove back home an uneasy feeling kept lingering in the back of his mind. Once he pulled into the garage of his building he remembered.

'_The President had that same look when he introduced Matsushima-san to his future wife at that party early last year! Just what is he plotting_?'

* * *

Kyouko walked in the door of her room and flopped down onto the futon. She could have fallen asleep right there. She had been to no less than ten places and none of them had any openings. By the eighth visit she had completely given up hope but continued to put her best foot forward. She managed to get the last two to give her their number so that she could call back at a later time, as they had people working in temporary positions that had the possibility of ending soon. She gratefully took the numbers, hoping that something would work in her favor.

Getting up, she prepared herself since she was going to be helping out in the restaurant that night. Taking a deep breath she headed down to the kitchen and went right to work, grabbing the dishes that had just been set out to bring them to the customers. Digging a pen and paper out of her apron pocket she moved to the next table.

"Good evening and welcome to Darumaya!" she greeted the man cheerfully. "What can I get for you?"

"Actually, I would like to speak to _you_ Mogami-san."

Looking up from her pad she took a minute to look at the man. He was dressed impeccably in a gray suit with a navy dress shirt peeking out from underneath it. An attaché case was on the seat next to him. Light-brown hair fell down on either side of his face and he wore glasses. Looking at his brown eyes, she came to the conclusion that he looked to be pretty handsome.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" She spoke up trying to keep any emotion off of her face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know some of you were probably expecting Kuon but Yashiro doesn't know her so I didn't use Kyouko-chan. Don't worry she'll get to see him next chapter. So a gladiator outfit may be pretty tame by the President's standards. As for Shou's "live happily" line I got that out of one of Nakamura-sensei's other works, _Tokyo Crazy Paradise_. I love when the opportunity presents itself to crossover lines between a sensei's works! **

**I know this chapter was long and hope that so many POV's wasn't confusing. I didn't want to drag it out to another chapter. I also wanted to show that even though they don't know her, so many people are "looking out" for Kyouko so to speak. As far as a timeline, to start off, I want things to move quickly (each day) but the later chapters won't all be covering one day at a time. I have an outline done for what events and people I want to portray in this universe. I want to do everything I can to keep everyone IC so please let me know if I haven't done that. My chapters will probably be around this long but the A/N's won't. I hope that these chapters have enough information in them to keep you interested. I like to do a little research to make sure everything is accurate. Please feel free to drop me a review or PM with your concerns :)**


	5. First Meeting

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Thanks also to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for proofing my chapters.**

* * *

Kuon was on a call with his father, Hizuri Kuu.

"I think it's a good way to start. The new exporting division will get our products to places that don't have them. I've already been talking to our wholesalers and all of them are excited about the increase it will mean for their sales."

Kuon, resting a hand on his temple, listened intently as his father talked. There was a reason they were at the top of their field and Kuon knew by now that his father knew what he was doing.

"As long as we choose places where money isn't an issue we will have our way in. These places have many tourists visiting each month. If they have a high-quality variety of alcoholic beverages, their profits will increase and they will be willing to import even more from us. We will be able to expand the exports to our other products as well. And an increase in exports means-"

"An increase in profits." Kuon finished, nodding at the screen "You're right as always, Dad. We need to do what we can to remain the top corporation. Resting on our laurels and giving our competition an opening to take over the top spot will do us no good. Just tell me what you need me to do."

With a nod, Kuu went on, "I have two colleagues who can lead us to potential clients. One is in Monaco and the other is in Dubai. I figured since you were closer you could go. You'll have to get to Monaco in the next couple of months." He stopped then continued. "The best thing to do is sponsor an event to introduce yourself. I know that they are like me and the easiest way to get them to open up is through their stomachs. Give them good food and drinks and they will definitely be more receptive to what we have to offer. Plus they will have already sampled our product."

Kuon frowned as he remembered how huge of an appetite his father had. Why it hadn't been passed down to him he couldn't say.

"After that, closing the deal should be a simple matter Kuon." Then his face brightened. "By the way, Lory called me yesterday. I'm glad to hear that you found the young woman. If she is as good as everyone says she is, it's probably a good idea to bring her with you on these trips. She can oversee the preparations."

"We're meeting this afternoon. I'm glad Yashiro was able to convince her to meet with us."

"Good luck, son. Call me with the details."

"Thanks, Dad." He said, pushing the button and ending the video feed.

Kuon sighed as he looked out of the window, hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get her to join them. He knew that she was unsure about working for another big company after being dropped by one. His company was nothing like the one that treated her like she was nothing. This was why they were separated by six places. They were professional and treated every employee with the respect they deserved. Without everyone's hard work they wouldn't be where they were. The compensation package he and Yashiro had put together was hard for anyone to refuse. Still, Kuon had his reservations.

Just then the secretary buzzed him. "You're one pm is here."

'_Mogami Kyouko.'_ He pushed the button "Send her in."

* * *

To say Kyouko was intimidated was an understatement. For one thing, this building was bigger than anything she had ever seen. Everything was extremely polished and professional and she felt out of place. Last night she had been apprehensive at first when talking to Vice President Yashiro. Sensing her discomfort, he had immediately put her at ease. Kyouko agreed to talk to him once the restaurant closed for the day. Their conversation lasted two hours and would have gone longer but he could see that she was beyond tired and let her go with a promise that they would see each other again.

By the time Yashiro was done Kyouko was gratified to know that this corporation was willing to go through what they did to reach out to her. She couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that things really did happen for a reason. Looking at the large picture of a dark-haired man smiling at her from behind his desk her eyes went to the plaque below it.

"Hizuri Kuon." Kyouko said to herself. The man was a sight to behold. He was a perfect fit for this perfect building she was standing inside of. She fought off a new wave of nervousness. Closing her eyes, Kyouko tried the best that she could to center herself so that she could do her best at the meeting. She reached into her purse and unzipped the small pocket of her bag and felt for the "Corn" stone.

"Excuse me, Mogami-sama. The President is ready to see you now. Would you please come with me?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Kyouko said, bowing to the man before following him, both the stone and the unzipped pocket completely forgotten at that moment.

As they rode up the elevator to the top floor, Kyouko was happy to notice that her nerves were nearly gone. It probably had to do with the breathtaking scene she had just had the pleasure of seeing through the glass elevator. She felt she was more suited to the country but could definitely get used to the city with views like this. They walked about ten feet to an open door. She was led to a seat as a man that she recognized as Hizuri Kuon stood up to greet her. His picture hadn't done him justice. Kyouko did her best to keep her mouth closed, trying not to gape at the six-foot, three inches tall man in front of her as she politely bowed to him.

"Good afternoon, President."

"Mogami-san. Please have a seat. Yashiro is taking care of some business right now but will be joining us momentarily."

"Thank you." Kyouko set her bag down on the floor and sat down, taking in the plaques on the wall behind him.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Water, please." she replied as he pushed a button.

Two minutes later a man came in with a tray that had a bottle, cup, napkin, a lemon and a knife. The man poured in some water from the bottle and then sliced up the lemon and put a slice on the rim of her cup before turning to Kuon,

"More lemon, sir?"

"Please." He said as the man removed the old slice and placed a new one on the rim of his glass. Squeezing the remaining half of the fruit into Kuon's drink and then refilling it with water, he politely bowed to them before leaving.

"So I gather that you know why we wanted to see you."

"Yes," Kyouko said trying not to be so distracted by the display, "I know that you have plans to expand your restaurant division and you think that I can help with that."

"I know that you can." Kuon said as his slate eyes met her amber ones. _'Right now, I'm not sure if she's the same girl.'_ He thought taking a sip of his water.

"I hope that I can live up to your expectations." Kyouko could barely get the words out as her breath caught and her mouth went dry. Heat coursed through her veins. She felt as though he was looking into her soul. Kyouko grabbed her cup and took a large gulp of the cooling liquid.

Yashiro rushed in then with a quick apology before taking a seat next to Kyouko. She stood to greet him with a bow.

Kuon continued, "We've heard a lot about what you have done at the Fuwa Company. The catering department there was booked months in advance for events. I can't help but think that you had a lot to do with that."

"Yes, that was true," She said as a blush crept to her cheeks. "But it wasn't just me. I had great chefs and access to a great kitchen."

"Ah, you're too modest Kyouko-chan," Yashiro said turning to her, "It was your recipes that were used right? The clients obviously enjoyed the food. And I'm sure you made sure that everything met with your high expectations."

"Of course." She said and Yashiro smiled.

Kuon, sliding a packet across the table, began again, "We need to have a chef of your caliber to get this expansion off of the ground. Our connections have told us that you are the most capable of handling this task."

Kyouko looked over the papers. She would have a place to live, two cell phones, vacation time and free access to gym and spa services among other things. Looking at the offer at the bottom her eyes widened. **2,466,170 yen per month**. Her head was swimming at the amount.

"As you can see we offer one of the most competitive compensation packages in the country. You will get your own fully furnished condo with secure access. You will have your own office of course and you will even get a company car if you choose. Here at Hizuri Holdings we know we would not be where we are without great production from our employees." He paused before adding, "In short…satisfied employees lead to satisfied customers. Satisfied customers mean more business and an increase in our bottom line."

'_Surely I read this wrong.'_ Kyouko thought, taking another sip of water "Is this per year?" she managed to squeak out. "I couldn't possibly take this much."

"No that's monthly." Yashiro spoke up with a smile.

"But, I'm not worth this much!" she said. "Why would you spend so much money on me?"

"Nonsense!" Yashiro said patting her on the shoulder, "With your capabilities we'll be making at least three times that amount."

_'Wow! __I never made nearly this much before. I was completely clueless to how much Shoutaro was using me. I was going to be making 7,046,200 yen for the whole year heading the catering department._' Now she could pay off her loans in a matter of months. Trying not to let the amount sway her too much she remembered the most important thing.

"I have to keep full rights to my recipes. I'm afraid I can't budge on this point."

"Done." Kuon said quickly.

"I also need chefs."

"You can pick them yourself. We will also have our food list at your disposal and when we're done, Yashiro will take you on a tour of the kitchen to see if it will meet your needs."

"I'm sure it will." Kyouko said thinking of the lobby and the elevator as she looked around at the President's expansive room.

"We also have a rather full-scale event that we need you to provide food for in three weeks."

"Three weeks!" she tried to hide her look of fear thinking, _'I knew there was a catch._'

"Don't worry, you can hire as many people as you need for this event. After that, you can keep who you want and let the rest of them know that you will need them on a temporary basis. That is the nature of the food industry, is it not?" Yashiro spoke up as he got out of his chair.

"Yes, you're right. I'll do as much as I can myself. I'd hate to leave people without work. Since I'm making this much the least I could do is earn my pay." She said, thinking about her own recent struggles as she stared back down at the papers in front of her. She couldn't believe this was real.

"Oh, one more thing. I'm sure I know the answer but do you have a passport, Mogami-san?"

"No." '_What do I need one for?_'

As if reading her mind, he looked up from his desk, "In the future, it will be necessary for you to accompany me on trips out of the country." Looking at Yashiro he was about to speak but saw that he already had his book out, writing a note to obtain the necessary document.

"Okay then." Kuon spoke. "We'll provide papers for you to sign within the week with the changes that you wanted. In the meantime," he said grabbing another paper. "These are the numbers you'll need to get your phones and keycard as well as the keys to your apartment. You also have a direct line to me and Yashiro if you have any other needs or concerns."

"Thank you so much. I won't let you down." Kyouko said. Then she remembered her first task. "Um, I'll have to meet with your client as soon as possible so that I have a better idea of what to plan for the menu." She stood then, not realizing that she had knocked her bag over in the process. Without looking, she picked it up and put it over her shoulder.

"Of course. We have the meeting scheduled for first thing tomorrow. We'll see you at 8 am." He said getting up from his seat. "I think we're done here. Welcome to Hizuri Holdings Mogami-san. We are thrilled to have you aboard." He stated, flashing her a 100-watt smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please take care of me." Kyouko said with a bow as her heart pounded in her ears. '_That smile of his is too much for me to handle.'_ she thought as her grudges shriveled.

"Come with me Kyouko-chan." Yashiro gestured toward the door.

She smiled and followed him, giving one last bow to Kuon as she left. He gave a small wave in return as he looked back down at his desk. Then he saw something that looked out of place on the floor. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the chair, picking up the blue stone that he recognized all too well. Holding the stone in his hand he stood there, not moving for a few moments before he went back to his desk and sat down with a little smile on his face.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought. Thank goodness for Yashiro." He said to himself as he set up his computer to get his father and Lory on video conference. '_I know that she is in fact the same Kyouko from my past.'_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This chapter was longer than I thought but I wanted to get future plot lines started. This was also one of the parallels I wanted to add in. I hope it didn't seem too forced.**

**2,466,170 yen= $24,500 USD and 7,046,200 yen=$70000 USD. Also 190 cm is around 6'3" and I kept his hair black. Blonde would be okay in America but from what I've read, in Japan being blonde is more of a younger generation thing and I didn't think it would be suitable for the business world.**


	6. Returns and Preparations

**Thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Kyouko could hardly contain her excitement by the time she arrived at the Darumaya.

"Okami! Taisho! I have a job!"

"The one at that Hizuri Company?" Kyouko nodded. "Oh that's very good news, Kyouko-chan!" the Okami exclaimed giving the girl a hug. The Taisho simply nodded his approval as he continued chopping since they were getting ready for the dinner rush.

Kyouko went up to her room and sat down on the futon. Her mind was still racing at everything that had taken place over the past 12 hours. When she woke up yesterday she never thought that she'd be in the situation she was in at this moment. Her thoughts then turned to the man who had given her the position. Kyouko had just seen Hizuri on the cover of GQ Japan magazine. Kuon was one of Japan's Men of the Year. It had been on the stand that she passed by while picking up some food on her way back to the Darumaya.

"What can't he do?" Kyouko muttered to herself as she started eating her tamagoyaki.

Kyouko had no idea how she was going to work with him knowing the effect he had on her. She hoped she would be able to focus on her work and not on the way he dressed and the way he talked. And what were these trips out of the country about? Kuon certainly had his choice of desirable women he could take with him. He was on the cover of a magazine. Kyouko hoped it wouldn't end up being just the two of them. She frowned, annoyed with herself for acting the way she did. She was more annoyed with him for…she didn't know why but she knew it was important not to get sucked into the charming radiance that was Hizuri Kuon.

"Somehow I'll have to bear with it. I'll have to make sure I keep my boundaries up and don't give in to these reactions I am having. As for the trips, those are just for the company."

Kyouko understood now that she had at one time harbored romantic feelings for Shou. That was probably why she so willingly stayed at his side. A part of her knew that Shou wasn't going to keep her around forever. Kyouko kept telling herself that if she worked hard enough he would take notice and they would be together, eventually running his company. Instead, Shou had a new girlfriend and she was thrown out like last week's leftovers.

Kyouko stared down at her handmade doll of Shou. Taking the doll, she stuffed it way down into her bag, deciding that she would no longer make them as it would be too much of a reminder of her former friend and first love.

Not this time. Kyouko wouldn't fall to the likes of Hizuri Kuon no matter how handsome he looked. She hoped to be able to use what he had to offer while improving her cooking but that was as far as it would go. Her goal was to become his equal in cooking as opposed to business. Becoming a world-class chef was the only way to accomplish that. Remembering the box locked inside of her where that dreaded feeling was contained, Kyouko resolved to do her best at the job she was given and to make sure not to fall into that cursed trap. Kyouko reached into the little pocket of her purse, feeling a desperate need to seek the comfort of Corn. Her heart raced as she moved her hand around and felt nothing. A sob escaped her lips,

"CORN!"

Downstairs, the Okami heard the screams coming from the room above. _'I hope Kyouko's okay. What could have happened?_' She thought bringing drinks from the kitchen to the men at the bar who were talking and unaware of the turmoil a certain young woman was going through.

* * *

Kyouko splashed some more cold water on her face as she looked in the mirror. She hoped for her eyes to stop looking red and swollen since she hadn't gotten much sleep and they were finally cooperating with her. Kyouko arrived at Hizuri Holdings at 7:30 am. She reached the conclusion that this must have been where she lost Corn but she had no idea where to start looking. The plan was to go to the lobby and search the area thoroughly after the meeting or find somebody that could. Right now, Kyouko needed to put her best face forward and make a good first impression. Taking a deep breath, she left the bathroom and went into the lobby. The same man from the day before was waiting for her.

"If you are ready Mogami-sama, the President is waiting to see you."

She followed him to the elevator. '_Why does he want to see me alone?'_

* * *

Kuon was in his office before 6. He preferred to see as much of the sunrise as he could from the windows of his office. He reached into his pocket and took the blue stone out. Holding it up, Kuon turned it around like he had been doing from the moment he found it. He made sure to let his staff know that once Kyouko arrived to bring her up. He didn't want to think about the kind of night she must have had without it. If she held onto it for this long, it must be pretty meaningful.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." the door opened and there she was. Kuon could look at her face and tell that Kyouko had been crying. Her eyes weren't red but they gave away the fact that she looked like she could let loose at any moment.

"Good morning, President." Kyouko greeted him with a bow.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. Would you care to watch the view with me?"

With the slightest narrowing of her eyes, '_Just what is he up to?_' but she walked over, doing her best not to look at him. Kyouko had to admit it was nice.

When she got next to him, Kuon removed his hands from behind his back to hold something up in the air. Kyouko noticed it at the same time he said,

"I think this belongs to you."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the stone. She was so glad to see it was in one piece. Then Kyouko stood back doing a dogeza, "Thank you SO much! I didn't know where Corn was! I was so worried!"

_'Corn?_' he smiled. _'I guess she hasn't put two and two together.'_ He turned to her "You are from Kyoto, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that these are mined there?"

"Hmm." Kyouko murmured as she smiled at the stone, her eyes shining in the light.

The look on her face reminded him of when she was younger, '_That's the Kyouko I remember. She was always the image that I had of a Japanese woman. We had some really great memories together. It's really great to have found her again.'_

Realizing that he was losing his professionalism, Kuon frowned, schooling his face before he went on, "You should be more careful." Kyouko frowned as he continued, "I can tell by your reaction that this is really important to you. I am trusting you with an important part of my company as well. I hope I haven't misplaced my faith in you."

'_What?'_ Kyouko thought as she turned her head. "My work is VERY important to me! I would never be irresponsible when I know other people are depending on me."

"I hope so." Kuon said with a small smile.

"Thank you again." Kyouko bowed as her grudges swarmed around. While she was walking to her seat, Yashiro came in then.

'_Thank goodness._' Kyouko turned and bowed, "Good morning, Vice President."

He gave an embarrassed smile, "Good morning, Kyouko-chan. I hope you are doing well."

"Yes, thank you!" she stated. '_I'm much better, now that I have my stone and you're here.'_ Kyouko thought darkly as she took her seat.

* * *

"Sir, I am sorry but you cannot bring your horse inside of this building."

"What? But he's an important piece of my outfit!"

"I'm afraid the President made his wishes very clear. The last time he allowed you to bring an animal inside it took two weeks to repair the damage."

Lory huffed. Turning to Sebastian and the horse, he said. "Take care of him. I'll be back before you know it." Sebastian nodded and the horse shuffled as Lory made his way into the Hizuri Holdings building.

"I'm sorry sir, but you also can't take..."

Lory gave the woman a look and said, "I'm taking this with me." She nodded and pushed a button to reach the President.

Kuon, Yashiro and Kyouko stared at Lory as he walked in.

"Good morning!" he bellowed as he walked in, holding out his thin sword and swiping at the air.

Kuon groaned, "I've allowed you to bring that in but you cannot use it. Technically it IS a weapon. You tried to bring in a horse too?" Kuon threw up his hands, "Unbelievable."

Lory pouted, "You always take the fun out of everything."

Kyouko tried not to show any fear as she took in the man. Lory had on a black shirt tucked into black pants. He also wore a black mask with the eyes cut out that was tied around his head. His gloves, boots and hat were also black. His black cape fluttered as he took a seat next to Kuon behind the desk.

"Before we get started, I'd like to introduce Mogami Kyouko. She will be in charge of food preparations for your drama release party." Turning to Kyouko, Kuon motioned to Lory, "This is Takarada Lory, the owner of Lory's Majestic Enterprises."

"Good morning, Mogami-san." Lory said with a wink.

Kyouko stood, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takarada-sama. I will do my best to serve you."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now then, the name of my drama is '_Storm of Love'_ and I want the theme to be love, love and more love." He finished with a flourish.

Kuon put a hand over his eyes as Yashiro was furiously writing. Kyouko also had her notebook and pen out,

"How many people will be there?"

"It will be close to 250."

"Do you want a dinner or just appetizers?"

"Appetizers are fine. I want the focus to be on the film, not the food." Lory looked up, "I do want the food to be good, of course."

"Of course." Kyouko was still writing as she came up with ideas. "Is there any kind of food you don't want or anything you want to avoid? I try to avoid using seafood for appetizers unless I'm doing sushi but even then those are usually the dinner choices."

"Using no seafood is fine. All I ask for is a chocolate fountain." Kyouko looked up from her book as Lory stood up, "The flowing of the chocolate will be the symbolism of the flood that takes place within the heart that can only be a product of the '_Storm of Love_'!" he finished.

Yashiro tried not to laugh as Kuon shook his head.

Kyouko, still writing, made a note to provide fruits that would be good with chocolate. She also needed skewers so that people could put the fruit on the sticks and stick their fruit inside of the fountain. Chocolate covered fruit was a symbol of love, right? Kyouko made another note to look it up. She needed to make sure to provide plenty of skewers and plates to keep things sanitary.

"That was really the only thing that I wanted, Mogami-san. I will leave everything else in your hands. I have no doubt that anything you come up with will be more than fine." Lory said meeting her eyes.

Kyouko swallowed. "Thank you for having so much faith in me. As I said I will do my best to make sure that everything exceeds your expectations."

"Of that I am sure." Lory said getting up, "Now if you don't mind I have a horse that needs my loving care. Good bye Kuon, Yashiro, Mogami-san."

Kyouko stood up to bow, "Good bye Takarada-sama." And he was gone.

Putting her notebook in her bag, Kyouko turned to each of them giving them a bow, "If you will excuse me President, Yashiro-sama I must be going to the kitchen." And then she left the room as well, making sure that Corn was firmly in her hand.

Yashiro turned to him, "I can't wait to see what she comes up with!"

Kuon nodded, realizing that he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I felt so bad for Kyouko at the end of the last chapter that I had to get Corn back to her as quickly as I could. *cries* I felt like I had to push through this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. My mind is already on the party which I plan to begin two chapters from now. Next will be some filler with Kuon/Kyouko one-on-one time (so I guess not completely filler). I also know that I said I wouldn't have any more long notes but…**

**I wanted to send a big "Thank You" to all of you who review, favorite and follow. If you've done more than one category you will see your name more than once! :)**

**Reviewers: **Special thanks to **daredevil girl** and **mustardtan** who have reviewed the most chapters. Many thanks also go out to **Daredevil fangirl, misao97, 21han, MissMysterious, D24974038, LaurelNymph, Ebzenka, Renkyoko4evaa** and **Otaku-ka-ren**. There was also a **Guest **so thank you too. To the other **Guest** yes she will learn that in the next chapter!

**Favorites: **Thank you to **Daredevil fangirl, SB-KMS-OSN-OHSHC-EDLA, animemanga luvr, ashpnd21, Otaku-ka-ren, Shadow Phoenix 16, La Jazz, 0702** and **NamesCat**

**Follows: **Thank you to **misao97, Cana99, LaurelNymph, FromtheAshesXx, Shinagi, What If 'Girl07, animemanga luvr, irinukbest, mustardtan, peykar, saerider, xxDCxx, beautiful-dark8, naoya-chan, julie8340, akiradreham, Shadow Phoenix 16, Kea2121312, Flederratte, Ebzenka, ruinosekai, booked18, cleocat333 **and **PinkyRocks.**

**JeremyVD** (sorry I couldn't message you) To answer your question, I was only planning on having the Ishibashi's working with her at work (Hikaru as a bartender, with the other two as a server or as a chef) and a small part for Reino. I REALLY wanted to work him in but I also want to keep the characters IC and I am having a tough time getting him to work in this universe. So I will probably keep him as a musician for a chapter I have down the line where Kyouko will have to deal with Shou at an event. If I can somehow manage to make him work then you will see him when I get closer to Valentine's Day (not sure what chapter that will be at the moment).

To all of you silent readers, thank you and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story! I am really having fun with it!

**Please feel free to leave a comment or PM me with any questions and thank you so much for giving me such a warm welcome to FF! ^_^**


	7. Dinner and Memories

Thank you, thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows!

And since I actually remembered... Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.

A HUGE Thank You also goes out to my long suffering beta reader Aeterna Knight for cleaning up this chapter.

* * *

Kyouko stifled a yawn as she checked all of the equipment to make sure it was turned off. Next she went to make sure that all of the cold appliances were working. There was nothing worse than having a major piece of equipment break down when getting so close to a big event. Then she remembered where she was and realized there was no need to worry.

If there was one thing Kyouko knew for sure, it was that Hizuri Kuon was consistent with maintaining everything properly and making sure that there was enough inventory on hand. There was no reason for him to start slacking when it came to taking care of anything that involved the company and keeping the profit margins high.

Five minutes later, Kyouko walked out of the Hizuri Holdings building, unchaining her bike from the rack. Her apartment was close enough that she could walk but right now, in the middle of such a stressful job, she found riding her bike to be more relaxing at this time of night. She made sure to carry her defense spray because one never knew who could be lurking at such a late hour. She smiled at the security guard as he pushed the button to let her in. Putting her bike in the rack she went inside to the elevator.

The doors were just about to close when the motion sensor sensed someone approaching and opened. Raising her head, Kyouko looked up into the eyes of none other than Hizuri Kuon. He gave her a nod as he stepped onto the elevator.

She bowed. "Good evening."

"How are you this evening, Mogami-san?"

"Tired, but everything is finally coming together. I had no idea you lived in this building."

"It _is_ leased by us. I live on the top floor."

Noticing his bag she asked, "Is that your dinner?"

He gave her a wry smile. "Yes, this is the finest cuisine the convenience store has to offer."

She gave him a look, "If you don't mind, can I see what you have?"

He handed the bag over and she looked inside, her face contorted as she said,

"President, is THIS what you eat every day?"

"What can I say, it's the quickest thing to get after working. Besides cooking's not my strong suit."

'_So he's not so perfect after all.'_ she thought, handing the bag back to him, '_You would think he would have someone to cook for him._'

She knew she had sworn to keep her distance from the man standing next to her but she couldn't stand by and let the head of such a powerful company eat…THAT. His health was at stake. Telling herself it was for the good of the company, she hesitated a moment before saying,

"If you want to eat nori-wrapped onigiri I could make you some that is way healthier and tastes better. For now, if you don't mind waiting outside I could run in to my place and give you the leftovers that I have so you can heat them up. It's just some fish and rice but it's more nutritious than anything from the convenience store."

"Actually, if you want, you're welcome to come to my place. I would just put it in the microwave and something tells me that the food you cook has no business being in a microwave." Her pained look was all the answer he needed.

"Very well then. I just need to stop in to drop my stuff off, take a shower and I'll be right up. You're on the top floor, right?"

She gave him a little bow as she stepped off on her floor. "I will see you in thirty minutes."

Hizuri smiled as the doors closed. When Kyouko got inside she threw some clothes on the bed from the closet cursing herself for only allowing thirty minutes to get ready. She finally settled on an outfit and went to take a quick shower. She got out and ran a brush through her newly dyed black locks before her eyes went to the blush compact that was on the counter.

'_If I put this on, he won't notice it if my cheeks get red since they'll already be red. That makes sense, doesn't it?'_ She grabbed the blush and threw a little of it on." Why am I putting on makeup?" She also grabbed some eye shadow to match her shirt, taking a few deep breaths. '_Why am I so nervous? It's not like going to my boss' apartment with his supper is a big deal. The fact that he happens to look so good doesn't mean anything. Nope, not at all.' _A hint of lip gloss and her make up was done.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed the containers, "I'll take this too." she said to herself grabbing some soup. '_Lunch was a while ago so he's probably pretty hungry.'_

She grabbed her keys and went to the elevator.

* * *

Once Kuon got inside he took his shoes off and threw the convenience store bag in the garbage before going back to the room to take a quick shower and change. Coming back out, he turned on the TV and sat back on the couch. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kuon opened the sleek, marble door not expecting the site in front of him.

Kyouko, in the thirty minutes she'd specified, had made up her face, matching the delicate eyeshadow she wore to the wine-colored shirt that accentuated her slender curves. Dark jeans plumed out slightly at the bottom, mixing a little bit of the modern with the traditional. Kuon's eyes finally drifted to the flats that barely peeked out from underneath the straight cut of her pants. His eyes widened, finally noticing that he had been staring and cleared his throat,

"Please come in." Kuon said quickly gesturing toward the couch. "I didn't know you wore make-up. It looks nice."

A blush colored Kyouko's cheeks as she stepped inside. Kuon noticed it. "I've always been into cosmetics, I was just never able to afford them. I guess I should be thanking you."

"It was no trouble. But…" he paused, "You look perfectly fine without it."

'_Get a grip, Kyouko._' she thought as she felt heat rush to her cheeks again.

"And I thought my place was big." Kyouko murmured as she took in the space.

The living room had floor to ceiling windows as walls. And the kitchen! The counters were made of black granite and the cabinets were black. There was a stainless steel 6 burner stove with a griddle and grill in the center. There were also two convection ovens along with huge stainless steel appliances. Kyouko thought her kitchen was great with the features it had. What she wouldn't give to actually cook in here.

Seeing the look on her face, Kuon offered to give her a tour of the place.

"Sure." she fumbled as she put the food awkwardly on the counter.

By the time he was finished he had shown her three rooms, each with their own bathroom. The rooms were big enough to hold king size beds and they also had walk-in closets. His room looked like it could fit two king size beds and still have space. He then took her to the gym area followed by an outdoor area that had two love seats on either side of a table. Further away there were two overstuffed chairs that led to a pool and hot tub. Beyond that were more chairs along with a cabana area that housed a queen size bed.

'_Wow I could just imagine sleeping outside under the stars!_' she thought as she looked at the outdoor bedroom. She could hear the faraway sound of cars down below and found it soothing.

"When you said you lived on the top floor, you actually meant the whole top floor!" Kyouko said, a little short of breath.

"Do you need a moment?"

"No I should be fine."

Kuon turned to walk back inside and she followed him. Once inside Kyouko went right to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he asked, curious about what Kyouko was laying out.

"We're having yakizakana, rice and soup. Where do you keep your pots?"

"Right down there." he pointed. Kyouko went to grab a pot and placed it on the stove, pouring the soup inside of it.

Next, she turned on the grill and put the fish on so it could heat up. She checked for the spice cabinet but there wasn't anything inside of it. She had already seasoned the fish anyhow so it should be good. She frowned as she realized that she would need a rice cooker and wasn't sure if Kuon had one. Another pot would do but it couldn't hurt to ask. The cooker would be quicker since the rice just needed to be heated up.

"Um, do you have a rice...?" Kyouko was unable to finish her sentence because he was already there. She could feel Kuon behind her as he reached up to open the cabinet and grab the item from its perch. She stood still as a statue until he moved away, as she felt a heat building up that had nothing to do with the stove.

"Sorry, I saw the rice and was trying to get to it before you asked. I wasn't expecting you to move so quick in the kitchen...but I should have known."

"It's fine." Kyouko said as she willed her heart rate to slow down.

After 15 minutes everything was set and they sat down to eat. She saw that he had eaten the soup, half of the fish and about four large spoonfuls of rice.

"Is everything okay?" Kyouko asked wondering if something was wrong with the food.

"It's perfectly fine. I just don't have a very large appetite." Kuon said with a rueful smile.

She looked at him like he had grown an extra body part while thinking, '_But you run a company that owns restaurants and supplies food. I never would have seen that coming.'_

Seeing her look, he added, "My father eats for more than 50 people in one sitting."

She smiled at that. '_I guess everyone can't be exactly like their parents.'_

Once they were done, they sat down on the plush leather couches, overlooking the cityscape displayed through the windows.

"So what made you want to run a company here?"

Kuon frowned as he thought of the circumstances that had first brought him to Japan. "I needed an outlet. I was going down the wrong path and then something terrible happened. I needed some help to steer me in the right direction. It turns out overseeing businesses was something that suited me."

She nodded, understanding that it wasn't her place to press the issue.

Turning to her he asked, "What made you decide to come to Tokyo?"

Kyouko's face darkened and Kuon sensed a chilling aura as her grudges roared to life, but just as quickly it disappeared. "I've always loved cooking. Shou's parents taught me the basics along with a lot of other things that were helpful for running a business. I decided to come with him here because I had learned everything that I could back in Kyoto."she said '_And because I thought he would love me.'_ she thought darkly. Kyouko looked at him. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents live in the U.S. My father runs the American branch of the company. My mother is an interior designer for celebrities around the world. It involves a lot of traveling but she prefers to stay close to home so that she's not too far away from Dad. But it does give her an excuse to come see me." he added with a laugh.

'_She sounds nice._' Kyouko thought as she imagined what it would be like to have a mother who cared. She sat lost in thought for a moment. Was it her imagination or was she starting to find eating a meal with her boss to be comfortable?

Kuon decided not to bring up her parents since he already knew the story from when he first met her long ago in Kyoto. Her dad was not in the picture and her mom wasn't the nicest of people when she decided to pop into the young woman's life. He looked over at Kyouko and saw her far-away look.

To her dismay her next words came out without a thought and before she could stop them. "Sometimes I wish my life could have been like Cinderella's." Kuon looked at her. "That was a movie I watched when I first got here." Kyouko added in an effort to lessen the blow of her embarrassing and boring outburst.

"I see."

Kyouko took that as a sign that he wasn't interested but her mouth kept moving seemingly against her will, "I did a lot of cleaning growing up, so that wouldn't have been a whole lot different. My mom could have been my evil stepmother which would have been fine since she wouldn't have been my real mother. I would have even had sisters so that I wasn't by myself all the time. Sometimes I think if I would have had someone to talk to, I wouldn't have had to rely on Shou." Kyouko gave a little smile, "But if I wouldn't have met Shou, I wouldn't be here. So I guess it worked out."

'_It would have been better for her to avoid so much pain._' Kuon thought as he nodded, taking a sip of his drink as she continued,

"I have always liked the idea of being rescued by a Prince. I met someone just like that for a few days. That's why the stone was so important to me. He was a fairy prince named Corn. He was also there for me when I needed him but I wish I could have been there for him. I know I was only six at the time but I should have tried harder to help Corn get out from under his father's wings. I hope he's done that now." Kyouko said sadly, getting up from the table.

_'That's a nice sentiment Kyouko, but there was nothing that you could have done._' Kuon got up, going back to the table and bringing the dishes over to the sink.

As Kyouko was running the water, Kuon grabbed the towel from her. She went to protest but he simply said,

"It's the least I can do after you cooked me such an amazing meal. I eat soup for lunch most days and I have never had any that tasted that good."

Kyouko blushed as she said quietly, "It's not any trouble, I could make some for you once in a while. I made a really healthy version that will help you keep up your strength."

"You know, I think I would like that Mogami-san." Kuon said looking down into her eyes.

Kyouko's heart started pounding as she felt his eyes on her. She was feeling hot again and assumed that she must have overworked herself since she was pretty tired. Smiling up at him, she grabbed her dishes.

"Well I better get going. It's pretty late and I have to get an early start tomorrow." She said. The party was one week away. "Thank you for indulging me this evening. I hardly know you but I managed to tell you my whole life story. I apologize for the imposition."

"I understand." Kuon said as he opened the door. "It's really fine. I have to say I enjoyed the company. I don't have people here that often."

"Thank you for lending me your kitchen. Goodnight." Kyouko replied, bowing before she turned away to leave.

"Goodnight." Kuon responded closing the door. '_A meal like that would make me want to eat all the time.'_ he smiled as he went back to the couch.

As she was walking down the hall she couldn't help but think, _'I could cook in that kitchen all day. I'm really happy I could do something that helped him._' Kyouko smiled as she pushed the button for the elevator, blissfully unaware of the fact that she was already starting to be sucked in by the charming radiance of a man who went by the name of Hizuri Kuon.

* * *

A/N: yakizakana- grilled fish


	8. Labor of Love

**Thank you to the following for: **

**Reviews: misao97, Daredevil girl, mysweetkat and Cana99, kitty.0**

**Favorites: Sa-chan0702, SHAJRIN, mysweetkat, reibaka, animelady285, kimberlybourne.73**

**Follows: MagicGirl1607,Rei-baka,Xeron Hizuri, addenza, animelady285, ndngrl14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**Also a HUGE thank you to my beta reader Aeterna Knight. I'm learning so much that helps me with this story!**

* * *

The Storm of Love was already rolling on the big screen as Kyouko went to check on the food arrangement for what seemed like the fortieth time. Just then Ishibashi Yuusei came up behind her.

"Everything looks fine Kyouko-chan."

Looking at her sous chef Kyouko smiled before glancing at the display. There were chicken and goat cheese pies with basil as well as crostini sandwiches with prosciutto and asiago. Kyouko also had kobe beef sliders with smoked mozzarella which were her most popular dish. Finally there was the centerpiece of the chocolate fountain. On either side, there were strawberries, oranges, bananas and raspberries that lined all the way out to two life-sized Cupid ice sculptures on either side of the table.

Kyouko scanned the room nervously. There were still 30 minutes before the party was set to begin but guests were already filtering in. Kyouko kept peeking out from the kitchen. She had already seen Yashiro arrive arm-in-arm with a radiant, raven-haired woman who wore a strapless, flowing red dress with a black wrap around her shoulders. Yashiro coordinating with her, wore an all- black tuxedo with a red bowtie and handkerchief poking out of the pocket.

They stopped for a second next to one of the life-size Cupid ice sculptures before being offered mini kabobs with spinach, feta cheese, and tomato. Taking one, they both made their way over to the bar.

Ishibashi Hikaru had his hands full as he went to grab the specialty strawberry vodka, the best-selling product of Hizuri Holdings. There were four workers behind the bar with him. Each had their hands full refilling various condiments. One of them would join him behind the counter if there were three or more people in line. This was to control the flow of people at the bar. The color red carried over into the cocktails as well. The patrons could choose from two - a strawberry cooler or a sweet cherry smash. They also had a choice from the full selection of wines and spirits.

As they were leaving the bar, a woman with long, blonde hair came over to Yashiro and Kanae. Kanae visibly stiffened at her presence.

"Kotonami Kanae! I didn't expect to see you here at such an event."

Gripping onto Yashiro tighter, she replied, "Well I do work for the man who is throwing this party, unlike you. Still using your dad to worm your way into events that you have no business attending I see."

She stuck out her hand as three men came up behind her. Then turning to Yashiro, "I'm Koenji Erika. You shouldn't get so close to Kotonami-san." She said with a flirty smile.

"Mou! Come on Yashiro." Kanae stated as they walked off, leaving the girl with her hand in the air.

"I wanted to talk to Kyouko-chan." He responded. So they walked over to the kitchen area, making sure to keep clear of the door since people were constantly streaming in and out at the moment.

She was walking out then and smiled once she saw Yashiro.

"Yashiro-sama!" she said with a bow. "How are you?"

"Good, very good. I wanted to introduce you to my date. This is Kotonami Kanae. Kanae-this is Mogami Kyouko."

Her eyes widened, "You're the one who had to deal with that idiot Shoutaro?" she bowed again. "Thank you so much. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't gone to his office that day and talked to him."

Kanae slightly embarrassed by the display waved a hand dismissively. "It was necessary for business. But you're welcome."

"I've got to get back. You guys have fun! Oh and be sure to try sliders. They're really good."

Back at the front entrance, another couple was arriving. Walking along the red carpet, the couple looked at each other before turning to survey the room in front of them. He was actually a guest of his girlfriend who had been invited by an actress who starred in 'The Storm of Love.'

"Wow, this is amazing!" she remarked, looking around at the scene. An old school jazz band was singing a rendition of "Dream a Little Dream of Me" that provided a soothing atmosphere. The burgundy walls were the only color that varied from all of the gold that was on everything, even the plates. The big screen flashed with the "Storm of Love" movie in the very back of the room. Just then, they were greeted by a man with a name tag that read Ishibachi Shinichi. He offered them a tray and they took the mini kabobs of tomato, caprese and spinach that were offered.

"This is… interesting." Fuwa Shou stated as his eyes scanned the room, more than likely looking for some beautiful women he could possibly make his night more enjoyable with. He had on black leather pants and a long sleeved, wine-colored shirt.

His date Shouko was wearing an old-style red dress that stopped below her knees. A simple black jacket completed her look. They finished eating and walked over to the projector watching the silent movie. The actual movie would be played with sound for everyone to see after 9:30. Shou walked over to the food table and grabbed one of the pies and mini sandwiches.

Taking a bite he said, "This tastes alright. I wonder who is in charge of the food?"

"I don't think I've seen so much chocolate before!" Shouko breathed as she grabbed a plate. She snagged some pieces of fruit and dipped them in the fountain.

Back in the kitchen, Kyouko was making sure that food prep was being done.

"Ishibashi-san!" the man came over quickly. "We need more kobe and more bread. The sliders and the crostini sandwiches are moving quickly. Get the bread out of the oven and I'll go work on the beef."

Kyouko moved quickly to the back to make sure that there were 100 small patties in the warmer. She looked over to a young woman who was currently cleaning the counter.

"Please make sure that there are 100 here at all times. The guests are really starting to come in now."

"Yes!"

Kyouko moved to the cold storage area and grabbed some more fruit. Going to the sink, she rinsed it off and moved to the counter to start cutting it. Once she was done, she put it all back in the storage containers, making sure to walk by each and every station. Once she was satisfied that everything was perfect, she decided to go back to the front to see how the food was moving. Grabbing the cold cloth out of her jacket pocket, she wiped her face before washing her hands and heading to the door.

When she stepped out she could hardly believe how filled up the room was. The band was now playing. She stood against the wall with a smile on her face as she thought again of her stone tucked safely away in her purse. As she looked around her face darkened. Her grudges began to stir as she saw the blond-haired person she least wanted to see. '_Shoutaro! What is he doing here?'_

Their eyes met for a second but she was interrupted by a pull on her pants. She looked down to see a girl of 12.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouko asked. The girl seemed out of place.

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I wanted to come see the movie." She knelt down to the girl.

"It's not going to be showing until later. It's not polite for you to sneak away when someone is watching you."

"But…" she started as her lip quivered, "I want to see the movie!" she began "crying" but no tears could be seen.

"Do you think that if you act that way people will stop and do things for you? Because they won't! You have to learn sometime that doing that won't always get you what you want." She gave a little smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Takarada Maria."

'_She must be related to Takarada-sama. Could she be his grand-daughter? She couldn't be his child. Well I guess she could be…_' Kyouko lost herself in thought.

"Well tell you what Maria, why don't we go and get some food and you can go back to where you're supposed to be."

"But I want to stay he…"she whined.

"No." Kyouko cut her off, "If crying won't get you anywhere, whining won't either." Kyouko stated firmly, taking the girl's hand. As she finished up she noticed Hikaru motioning to her from the bar.

"Stay right here." She told the girl as she walked over. "What's going on Ishibashi-san?"

"Hey Kyouko, you looked like you could use this." He said handing her a glass of water half-filled with ice.

She realized she was still hot. "Can you get me something for Maria-chan too?" she smiled as he handed over another glass.

"Thanks." Kyouko said, bowing her head slightly as she took the drinks from him. She turned to leave as Ishibashi spoke up once more,

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?"

Kyouko's eyes widened for a second before her features softened into a slight smile, "Maybe." With that Kyouko turned away and walked back to Maria.

She had just given Maria her drink when she heard small gasps from the crowd. She looked to the entrance and what she saw took her breath away and made her temperature rise all over again.

The band was now playing "The Way You Look Tonight" and she looked up to see none other than Hizuri Kuon walking into the room. The air seemed to sparkle around him. A perfectly tailored white suit showed off his tall, lean profile. His red shirt set off slate eyes that made their way around the room finally settling on Kyouko. She tried to hide a blush as she finished taking him in. A black necktie and polished black shoes matched his slicked back hair. A red handkerchief in his jacket pocket along with a shining necklace that hung down at the top of his tie finished off his ensemble.

"Hizuri-sama! That's _the_ Hizuri Kuon!" Kyouko could hear throughout the room. Some of the men held their dates a little tighter. Some of the women, having no shame at all, walked right up to him and made it clear what they wanted. Luckily, they weren't completely lewd about it. He politely waved them off as he made his way over to the display of food.

Picking up a sandwich and a slider he made his way over, "Quite the party." he said as he stopped by Kyouko.

"Yes." Kyouko repeated, looking away, still not trusting herself with anything more than a one-word phrase.

The sight of him was just too much for her at the moment. If she looked up again, she didn't think she'd remember to make it back to the kitchen. Kyouko looked down then, checking to make sure the food was stocked. She started to make her way back to the kitchen when she heard the high pitched squeals,

"Kuon-sama! Kuon-sama!"

"Oh hello, Maria!" he said kneeling down to the girl while giving her a smile. Maria smiled in return.

Kyouko tried to suppress a groan as she went back to the kitchen to grab some more food.

When Kyouko returned she saw that he was now with Yashiro and Kanae. She looked around again for Shou but didn't see him anywhere. As she was putting down the food, Kyouko heard a voice she knew all too well.

"I guess you're not doing so bad for yourself here, huh?"

"Get away from me, Shou!" she said as her grudges roared back to life. '_I can't do this here, not now in front of my employers.'_ She was trying to move back toward the kitchen but realized he had picked the perfect time to come over. They were effectively hidden by the large ice sculpture and he had her pinned in the area.

"No matter where you go, you won't be able to get away from me. We spent so much time together. Did you think you could forget all of that so easily?"

"I'll try my hardest." She growled, finally pushing him aside.

"You know they're only eating this.." he motioned at the table, "because it's all they have available. Your food tasted much better when you were with me."Shou finished with a sneer.

"You can think what you want! Now get out of my way. Go find your date." She hissed as she walked away.

"No matter where you try to go, you're still mine, ya know." She heard him say as she was leaving.

Mercifully, she made it to the kitchen. '_That Shou makes me so mad!_' she nearly slammed the trays down into the sink. Taking a minute to try to get her bearings she turned on the water and wet her towel again. '_Why is it so hot?_'

Kyouko couldn't believe that out of all of the venues in Japan, he had to be here on tonight of all nights. _'As if I'm not worried enough about everything.'_ Her first major event with their biggest client and here he was, trying to get a rise out of her and ruin all of her hard work. Kyouko took a deep breath, clearing his words out of her mind. She was good at what she did and there was a reason she was here. Shou, or anybody else for that matter, would not take that away.

Leaving the kitchen, she nearly ran into Kuon. Maria stood next to him.

"I'm going to walk Maria back to her room." He motioned to the door. "I don't want to have her walking alone when it's dark. She wanted to wait for you."

"Bye. Thanks for the food."she said cheerfully with a wave. _  
_

"Bye." Kyouko replied as she went back to the table. She couldn't help but think that Maria knew exactly what she was doing as she walked off hand in hand with Kuon.

A voice came up behind her. "We're just about out of the mini kabobs but everyone has arrived. They are just waiting for Takarada-sama to arrive."

"That's fine. Those are meant to be an appetizer when the guests walk in so we won't need them since they are all here. Make sure that the beef and fruit are stocked. That seems to be what's going the fastest at this point."

"Yes." He said before walking off.

Making her way to the bar and leaned against the wall. Kyouko felt pretty tired. She just had to wait for Takarada-sama to arrive then they could start to clean everything up while people were watching the movie.

* * *

Kyouko looked to see Kanae talking to a woman with blonde hair. Yashiro appeared to be trying to calm Kanae down. Kyouko walked over to the group.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Just fine." The blonde snarled. "I was just telling Kotonami-san that she needs to leave. She has no business being in a place like this."

"Who are you?" Kyouko asked with a frown.

"She's nobody." Kanae hissed. "The only reason she gets anywhere is because of her dad. Isn't that right _Koenji-san_?" she emphasized the woman's name.

"It was enough to beat you. I remember when you wanted to get that job over at the Tanaka building... but you weren't good enough so you had to settle with Takarada."

"I was good enough! Besides, working for Takarada has its benefits." she said leaning into Yashiro.

Erika's eyes narrowed.

"Now wait a minute!" Kyouko said then. "I don't know who you are but it's clear that you know nothing about Kotonami-san!"

"I know everything about her. We've been rivals since middle school. If you're smart you won't try to get to know her." Erika sneered.

"I may not have known her as long as you have but there's one thing I do know." Kyouko started, her voice getting a bit louder. Luckily the band was still going strong while she continued, "I know that she went out of her way to deal with probably the most difficult person in this city to help me out. I thought that there were only two people here who cared about me. She did that for a nobody like me. Someone she didn't even know. And now I've met some other great people. So she would be the perfect person I would want to try to know." She finished as she rushed to the kitchen, tears burning her eyes.

Just then, security walked over. "Excuse us, we're looking for Koenji-san."

"That's me."

"Well Koenji-san, while you are on the guest list, these three are not." He finished motioning to her servants. "We're sorry but we'll have to ask you to leave. Bringing unauthorized guests is strictly forbidden."

"Well, I…"she huffed as Kanae smirked. "I was already leaving." She hurried off and then turned, "I'll make sure that my father hears about this!" she stomped away as Kanae gave a little wave.

Yashiro seemed visibly relieved. "Wow, I'm pretty impressed with what Kyouko just did." He said looking over at his date.

"Mou! Now I'll have to thank her." Kanae said '_She was pretty impressive though.'_ she had to agree.

* * *

Kyouko, sitting by the cold storage area, had finally calmed herself enough to get back into the main kitchen. Things were finally starting to quiet down and the kitchen staff began the cleanup of the prep dishes. Just then the door swung open and Kuon was back. She ran over but was too late. Members of the staff stopped right in the middle of what they were doing, gaping at the man they had always heard about but had never seen before.

"Can I get you anything?" Kyouko asked quickly.

"No I just wanted to see how things were going."

"It's starting to quiet down now. The food is nearly gone, but we have to keep the fountain and the fruit coming when it comes time to watch the show." Kyouko adjusted her shirt.

Kuon looked over at her. "Are you doing alright? Your face seems flushed."

"Yeah that happens to all of us; the kitchen gets pretty hot."

"You should get something to drink. We don't want you overexerting yourself. You could get sick."

"Don't worry about me, this happens at these large events. I get nervous about how everything turns out and work myself up too much. It should stop now that we're finishing up."

"Okay, you should come outside. Lory will be arriving soon and he loves to make an entrance." He flashed her a smile and disappeared as quickly as he came.

Re-adjusting her eyes as her grudges tried to come back to life, she gathered some more dishes and went back to the party. She had just walked out of the kitchen when she heard a commotion. Four men, each dressed in red togas walked in, carrying the letters "L", "O", "V" and "E". The next man came in holding a huge wooden piece of art that was the kanji for love. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look.

Following that,Takarada Lory, sitting down on a red and gold throne appeared, being carried by two more men. Takarada's robe was, in the most liberal term, different. His outfit was a mash-up of leopard print designs and accenting reds on the trim of his costume and cape. An expertly carved crown sat haphazardly on his head of dark hair and a staff he held to his side completed the look. The men brought him to the area where the drama would be showing. Once he was placed down, he stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! I hope that you have been enjoying this night dedicated to love. It is the most important emotion. Without love, we cannot live! It was for this reason that I created this film. I would like to thank the director and all of the stars of this drama for their participation. Without further ado, I present to you the Storm of Love!" Takarada finally took his seat as the light clapping slowly died down and the lights dimmed.

Kyouko took that moment to clear out all of the appetizers from the tables and headed back to the kitchen. She was glad to see that everyone had been hard at work and the kitchen was nearly done. All that was left for her and the six employees to do was clean up the remaining fruit and dishes.

Three hours later, Kyouko made it to her car for the ride home. It was now almost 1:30 am. She had taken most of her uniform jacket off but still couldn't shake the heat she was feeling.

'_Now that the job is over I can get some real sleep tonight. That should help._' she thought, giving the security guard a wave as he let her in.

As she pulled into her space her vision began to blur. Shaking her head, she opened the door and started walking. Without warning, she felt dizzy and everything went black.

Twenty minutes later a man found her unconscious on the ground. He checked to make sure she was breathing and noticed that she was burning up. Picking up his phone he made one call before picking the woman up and heading for the elevators where he made the next call.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter but I didn't want to split it. I'm sure you saw that coming from a mile away. You can figure out where the next chapter starts, right? With that said, things won't happen exactly the way you think-or maybe they will. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I used an old movie/writing trick for party scenes where you "pan out" to get the entire scene and then "pan in" to focus on the groups that you want to focus on. I hope it wasn't confusing and that you got the idea of the scene. I also wanted to introduce Maria while also planting the seed for the friendship with Kanae and Kyouko so I hope it worked for you. If it didn't please let me know! **


	9. Aftereffects

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or its characters**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favs. I'll name names in the next update!**

**Thank you to my hard working beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping with the changes to this story!**

* * *

Yashiro was still smiling as he parked his car in the garage. The night had been a good one. Everyone enjoyed the party. The head of the Kijima Corporation, Kijima Hiroaki, had even stopped him on the way out to ask if he could forward a request to Kuon. This was only her first party and already they were getting a prospect from it. Yashiro couldn't believe their luck. Walking in the garage to the elevator he looked down and found Kyouko face down on the ground.

"Oh my goodness! What's happened?" Yashiro asked himself as he rushed over.

Turning her over, he checked her and felt that she was burning up. In his haste, he forgot to put on his glove as he got his phone but remembered just in the nick of time. Quickly putting it on, he dialed Kuon. He answered on the first ring

"I just found Kyouko on the ground. She's unconscious but breathing. I'm going to get her home. You do know where she lives right?"

On the other end of the line, Kuon groaned, kicking himself for not knowing where she lived. "I remember the floor but not the exact condo number. I'm not exactly in a good position to look it up." he remarked as he stopped at a red light.

"Okay I'll just bring her up to your place for now. Stop at the store and pick up some medicine, soup, cold packs, a thermometer and a water bag. I'm sure I'm forgetting something but just ask or look up some of the other items."

"I'll see you then." Kuon responded as he pulled into the nearest store. '_Looks like it's the convenience store to the rescue.'_ Kuon walked in and looked around, hoping he could find everything. Fifteen minutes later he had a bag and came out. Surprisingly, he was able to find everything that he needed.

* * *

Yashiro tried to maneuver Kyouko into a comfortable position while finishing up his conversation with Kuon. Then he called Kanae but got no answer. Once he hung u,p the elevator beeped and he got off. He put her right in the bed and went to grab a cold towel with his gloveless hand. Once he put the towel on her, he tried dialing Kanae again, sighing with relief when her voice came over the line.

"Hey hon, I'm sorry to bug you but I need your help. Kyouko has a fever and we can't get to her place right now. She needs to get out of these clothes and…"

"I'll be right there."

Kanae pulled up right as Kuon was being let in. Recognizing her the guard kept the gate open. They went up to his floor together. She was the first one in the door when Kuon opened it.

"You have a thermometer, right?" Kanae asked as Kuon handed her the plastic bag.

After two minutes the beep sounded, telling them that her fever was at 39.4°C.

"That's too high. We have to get it down or our next stop will be the hospital." Kanae shooed them away. "I'll take care of everything, give me some space."

Kuon and Yashiro went to the living room where they talked about what their prospective client could possibly want. Clearly, they were trying to take their minds off of the current situation as each of them kept sneaking worried glances in the direction of Kuon's guest room.

"I'll be sure to call him first thing tomorrow." Kuon stated getting a glass from the cabinet. He reached up and grabbed a bottle of scotch, pouring some in the glass and taking a sip. Next he got another glass and filled it with water. '_I hope she's okay...'_

Kanae walked in then. "I've got the cold pack on her and she should start to cool down. You'll need to check on her every half an hour for now. If her temperature goes up even the slightest, you have to get her to the hospital. The cold pack will also help with the bump on her head. As much as I'd like to stay, I have to get back and get some sleep. We have a major convention arriving tomorrow and I need to be prepared. "Kanae paused. "Do you need me to write this down?"

Kuon shook his head taking another drink from the glass.

"If her fever goes down, you can wait to check on her every hour. You may need to use the ice if the bump on her head gets any bigger. Call me if you need anything."

Kuon nodded to them as they opened the door and let themselves out. "Take good care of her." Yashiro said, giving him a wave.

Kuon locked the door behind them then went into the room to check on her. She was sleeping. He frowned then. _'I didn't want her to work so hard._'

Three hours later, as he was grabbing another cold pack for her head, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"It's okay Kyouko, I'm just changing your cold pack." He reached for the water and had her take a sip.

"Thank you." Kyouko said weakly before she closed her eyes once more.

"I hope that helps." Kuon stated as he set the glass of water on the nightstand and pulled up a chair.

* * *

Kyouko woke up slowly. She looked around and saw that it was morning. Sitting up, she groaned. Her head hurt and she moved her hand over her head slowly until she felt the small knot on her forehead. Kyouko recognized the room as the one she had seen a week ago. She turned then and saw him, confirming her suspicions.

"How are you feeling?"Kuon inquired.

"I'm feeling a little better." She replied.

"Here, you need to drink." he said quickly, reaching for the water.

Kyouko took a sip from the glass, then realized she had to go to the bathroom. She swung her feet over the side and took a wobbly step. Kuon jumped up, reaching for her arm.

"Here, let me help."

"Thanks."Kyouko replied, giving him a shy smile.

Her first steps were shaky but she was fine by the time she made it to the bathroom. He shut the door once she was inside. When she was done, she washed her face in the mirror and saw that she wasn't wearing her uniform or her own clothes.

'_How did I get changed?'_ Kyouko thought as her cheeks started to redden.

She came out into the living room where Kuon had the thermometer ready. Her temperature was not as high as it was last night but she still had a fever. She saw he was at the stove. After a moment, Kyouko realized it would take a while for her to get used to the image of him stirring a pot.

"Did you um…?" Kyouko asked as she looked down, embarrassed.

"No. Yashiro called Kotonami-san. We couldn't look up where you lived and we needed to get you out of your clothes, so she brought some."

_'She helped me again.'_ Kyouko smiled at the thought. "I live in 1527."

"Now I know on the off chance that this happens again. If you're hungry I have some soup and crackers. I know it's not what you're used to but you need to eat something and take some medicine."

"Thanks." Kyouko voiced as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, waiting for the soup to finish heating up. She grabbed the bottle of pills, got a glass of water and sat down.

Kuon's phone rang and he excused himself as he left the room. As Kyouko sat there, she realized that he had better things to do than take care of her. Springing to action, she grabbed one of his containers and poured the soup in it, washing the pot afterwards which was a little harder since it was burned at the bottom. Next Kyouko went to the room, grabbed her clothes and straightened up as best she could. With her strength starting to leave, she dug a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote a quick note before leaving.

Kuon came back then and checked the room, seeing the evidence that she cleaned up when he walked in the kitchen. He looked down on the counter and saw the paper.

**President,**

**Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble. I appreciate everything that you have done and I hope that you enjoyed the party yesterday. I'll be sure to bring back your dish. I'm sorry for taking it and I will talk to you soon.**

**Mogami Kyouko**

Kuon set the paper down and sighed. It figured that she would worry about imposing on others when she was sick. He was about to call her then he thought better of it since it was better to let her rest. Going back to the couch Kuon sat down.

* * *

Monday morning Kyouko helped her sous chef Ishibashi Yuusei and two staff members go over the inventory in the kitchen. She made notes of the supplies they would need and left for her office. As she got off of the elevator her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kyouko replied, "Yes, I'm doing much better." she paused, "Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciated it." Kyouko finished.

Kuon nodded on the other end, "I was calling because we have another job lined up for you. It will probably be a little different than you're used to but I think you'll like it." he paused, "Mogami-san? Are you still there?"

"Yes." she replied quickly.

"We are going to be helping a client with the grand opening of his nightclub. We were also planning to test launch a new product at that time. Since it's geared towards the clientele that will be frequenting the club, we've decided to combine the events. You'll be providing the food for the first two hours and when you're done you'll have to be with me to talk to the owners of the club. It seems that they enjoyed the food at Lory's party and would like to meet you."

"Meet me?" Kyouko panicked. '_I'm not sure I know how to act around so many distinguished people._' Customers at the ryokan were one thing but this was a large event taking place at a prestigious location in Tokyo.

"Oh and Mogami-san?"

"Yes?"

"The opening will take place in two weeks. This is a very upscale establishment and you will be representing the company. I think that you know what that means. You'll be receiving the email before the day is over with the details."

"Yes I understand. You can count on me! Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Kyouko hung up trying to figure out what she would make and where she would go to find an outfit for the occasion.

Later that night, fresh out of the bath, she pulled out her phone and opened up her email. There was the message about the event. It would take place at the Blue Spirit Lounge which was on the top floor of the Keio Plaza Hotel, owned by none other than Takarada Lory. Kijima Hidehito was the manager of the club and her source of contact. She made a note to call him tomorrow. Upscale dress attire was required. She made another note to make a stop at the clothing store after work tomorrow.

Heaving a sigh, Kyouko opened her Shogi app. She could always depend on the game to help her unwind or to challenge her and used it at least four times a week. It was never for long, only around one hour each time but Kyouko enjoyed it. That was mostly due to her new opponent for the past couple of weeks. All Kyouko knew was that he was a man. They would play back and forth for a bit while chatting, sometimes they would simply exchange greetings or just have a conversation. They were both good players, each had won two games so far. The bubble next to "Chat" with the number one inside told her she had a message. She opened it and saw the username _DarkEmperor_ with the message:

"_**How are you?"**_

"_**I'm good." **_Kyouko typed as she moved a lance tile from the end up to an empty space.

He did the same. **"**_**I'm having a minor issue with something. I was wondering if you could help?"**_

Kyouko typed back. _**"Sure I'll do what I can."**_

"_**I'm testing a product and everybody likes it. But I've tasted it and I feel like something is missing. I'm not sure what."**_

Kyouko frowned for a moment, moving a silver piece diagonally on the screen over to the empty space he had just made. **"**_**Can you tell me what's in it?"**_

He moved a gold piece forward. _**"It has grain and it has sugar. I'm just trying to decide on a fruit. Right now it's raspberries."**_

"_**There are two different colors of raspberries, are they red or black?"**_

"_**Pink."**_

Kyouko typed, _**"Those are the red ones"**_

She thought for a moment. '_In the kitchen, I would never pair anything like a grain and a sugar with red raspberries. They require more ingredients and are better used for medicines.'_

"_**If you really want to use raspberries you could try using black ones. They would probably work better with those items."**_

'_Though I can't imagine what he would possibly combine those ingredients for.' _Kyouko thought as she promoted a bishop.

"_**Thank you. I'll try it and let you know."**_

Twenty-five floors up, Kuon looked down at his phone as his opponent _PrincessRosa_ promoted a bishop. Deciding that he couldn't figure out a move just yet he typed in the words, _**"Good night"**_ waiting for a response before closing his Shogi app. Then he sent a text to Yashiro and his father which said,

_**"We'll be switching out the red raspberries for black ones."**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**39.4 C= around 103 F**

**Thanks for reading! You saw that coming too, right? I wasn't planning on doing anything concerning Bo in this universe at first but this seemed like a modern way to do it. Shogi is Japanese chess and I suck at it. This seemed like something more up their alley. Before anyone says it's too much of a coincidence I don't really see it that way. In the manga Kyouko was only in a temporary position playing Bo before she got added on permanently. What are the odds that on the one night she plays the chicken that she runs into Ren with no manager (or phone) and he also happens to need help with something? Also thank you to Celtika82 for finding more creative usernames. **


	10. VIP Treatment

**A very big THANK YOU to everyone for your continued support! Special thanks for**

**Reviews: misao97, NamesCat, kitty.0, onliafaze, animelady285, cleocat333, The Real Jackie-O**

**Favs: xxNemomoxx, TessaJane, mustardtan, Grim Doll, The Real Jackie-O**

**Follows: kitty.0, kyle. adkins, kagi35, xxNemomoxx, AngelWingsPrincess, bunbunbarky**

**Also thank you to all of you silent readers. I hope to hear from you some day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or its characters**

* * *

The DJ was setting up when Kyouko arrived. She went to check in with her four staff members who had arrived an hour earlier and would be working with her. Just then she heard a voice behind her,

"Hi Kyouko. I'm glad I got to see you in person. A phone call didn't really help me to picture you and that picture I saw of you online looks nothing like you do right now."

Turning, she forced a smile as she greeted him, "How are you tonight Kijima-san?"

"I'm doing much better now. Maybe when you're done I could take you out somewhere." Looking her up and down before returning his gaze to her face.

"Sorry, I have to make the rounds with my boss once I'm done."

"Do you two have something going on? It seems like making the rounds is something he can do by himself."

She grabbed a glass and placed it on the table. "No way!" she answered quickly, "He's just my employer and I'm at an event for the company. The owners wanted to meet me so that's why I'm going."

"Hmm, well my offer still stands. I'll catch you next time." He said with a wink as he left.

Sighing inwardly she went back to go check that all of the preparations were done. The doors would be opening in half an hour. Based on what she had seen of the line outside on her way in, tonight had been heavily promoted. She waved at Hikaru who was setting up behind the bar. He gave a quick wave back, his eyes lingering on her when she turned around to get back to her task. '_At least he's not so pushy._' she went and grabbed another table.

Kyouko looked slightly older in the outfit she had chosen. She had on a black strapless dress that flared out right below the waist and stopped at her knees. She was going to go with heels but decided against it since she'd be walking around so much, opting for some shiny red flats instead for a pop of color. Her hair was parted on the right and was slicked down save for the slight wisps in front that covered her left eye. She wore clear lip gloss and after much deliberation decided to go with a brown smoky eye since she read that it was a good nightclub look and was a good color to highlight her eyes.

The set-up was simple. Kyouko was going to have tables next to the bar since that was the focus. As for the menu after talking with Kijima she decided small foods that could easily be held in one hand were best. She needed to make two savory items and one sweet one. The savory choices were parmesan crusted mini frittatas with chicken and mozzarella. She also had sweet and sour pork loin wonton cups. For dessert she would have white chocolate raspberry mousse in special shot glasses displaying both the Hizuri Holdings and Blue Spirit Lounge logos that the patrons could take home with them.

The club itself was spectacular. Blue lights covered almost the entire ceiling. Amid those were twinkling white lights that made it look like the place was full of stars. Lights of the same color were also over every table and on the walls separating the booths that were all around the sides of the downstairs area. All of the furniture, including the couches on either side of the dance floor were black. Upstairs the plush black carpeting led to the VIP area and VIP rooms where guests could get bottle service as well as food. Speaking of bottle service the bar was the most impressive part of the place. It took up most of the wall it was situated by. There were all types of wine and spirits lined up. She looked over again at all of the bottles that were lit up with blue as the backdrop. She could definitely understand why the place was called the Blue Spirit Lounge.

Putting on the final touches she looked up to see Kanae enter the room. Kyouko gave a timid wave as the woman walked over. She looked lovely as usual in a purple v-neck dress that hugged all of her curves. She wore black heels and had a light dusting of eyeshadow that matched her dress. Her raven hair fell down in soft waves.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." Kyouko said to the woman.

"Yashiro wanted to come and I decided I'd come too. I do run the hotels so I can say that it's for business, even though I just wanted to check the place out. Plus these women are ruthless and I'd rather not subject Yashiro to that. It's like they can smell money from a mile away. They have no shame at all."

Kyouko laughed as she remembered the women from the party. "By the way thank you for taking care of me." Then moving over to the table,"Do you want to try anything?"

"You're welcome and no thanks, as good as it looks there's no way I should be eating this late. I have to watch my calorie intake. If you're free later you should come upstairs. There's an area reserved for hotel personnel."

"I'd like that!" Kyouko replied, "But I have to be here for the next two hours."

"Mou, I don't plan on leaving! Just come up when you're done."

"Okay, I'll be there." She said with a smile. Kanae waved and walked to the stairs.

She walked over to the bar to get some water from Hikaru. He slid the glass over to her and she thanked him.

"You look really pretty tonight Kyouko."

"Thanks!" she said as a blush started to form.

"I'm still waiting for you to take me up on that dinner offer."

"I'm so sorry, Ishibashi-san I've just been so busy. I really don't know when I'll be free."

"No worries. When you have time you'll let me know." He gave her a wave as he grabbed some more glasses and set a bottle on the bar.

Kyouko took a look at the bottles. '_This must be the test product._' She thought. There were two bottles. One had lavender liquid in it with a silver top and the other looked to be the color of red wine with a gold top. 'What could those taste like?' She wondered walking back to the table. Being on the clock, there was no way she'd find out tonight.

Her staff was already serving customers when she made it back over to her area. She looked around the club as the lights dimmed and the music started. Smaller blue lights came out of the ceiling and were rotating all over the room. The guests were already starting to filter in. The VIP's were allowed in first and many of them went right for the stairs. After that, the rest of the patrons filed in. Some went straight for the bar while others went to the dance floor. The music was so loud that she could feel it vibrating throughout her entire body. It wasn't a bad feeling but would take some getting used to. She found herself starting to people watch.

Seeing all of the beautiful women with perfect bodies made her want to go crawl under the nearest table. As she was checking to see how the food was moving, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Turning around she saw that it was none other than Hizuri Kuon. She had to get really close to him so that she could hear him over the music.

"I just wanted to know how everything was going?"

"So far so good, people are just now showing up."

Kuon put a hand behind his ear, signaling that he couldn't hear. He looked around and spotted a corner. Grabbing her elbow he led her to the area. Here, the lights kept shining over and now she could see what he was wearing. He had on black pants and a white shirt that had the top two buttons undone. Over that he wore a black jacket that was open. He wore his hair in the usual style, with some of it covering his right eye. Her heart started pounding as he pulled her further into the corner. The man could make a potato sack look good.

Bending down close so she could hear, he asked, "Now what were you saying?"

Shivering a little at the feel of his warm breath against her ear, Kyouko repeated, "I said, so far so good, people are just now showing up."

"Ok, I'll come get you in two and a half more hours. It looks like the owners are delayed getting in and won't be here for at least a couple of hours."

Kyouko looked at her watch. Right now it was ten. She was supposed to be done serving right at midnight. That gave her an extra half an hour. "Actually, I'll probably be upstairs with Kanae. She invited me up. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I'll look for you when the time comes. See you later." He smiled and walked to the stairs. She tried to get her heart to stop racing as she went back to the table and took a swig of her water.

_'How does he do that?_' she thought in annoyance.

* * *

Two hours later the party was in full swing and had been for the past hour. The place was nearly packed. She finished cleaning up the last of her supplies as the rest of her crew either went home or joined the crowd. She walked back over to the bar to grab some more water, waving again to Hikaru who was busy topping off two more drinks. He gave a little nod in her direction before she went upstairs.

Up here wasn't nearly as noisy and much less crowded. It was also darker. She looked around trying to adjust her eyes and figure out which direction to go.

Kanae walked up then, "There you are. Come on, I'm over here."

Kyouko followed her to the booth. She gave a wave when she passed by Yashiro. He smiled back. Kuon walked up to him at that moment.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just saying hello to Kyouko-chan. Have you seen her tonight? She definitely got your message about how she should look. She looks very pretty, wouldn't you say?" he said looking toward his friend.

Kuon, deciding not to take the bait, looked at him and said nothing.

"You're hopeless!" Yashiro said waving his hands before continuing. "Have they made it in yet?"

"I just got off of the phone. They should be here in 45 minutes."

"Well should you grab your date and go to the VIP room early?"

"Yashiro, she's not my date. They just wanted to meet the person behind the food that they ate at Takarada's party."

"Well once she's with you, it won't look that way to the women."

Kuon looked around noticing the looks he was getting. Then he remembered what had occurred as soon as he headed toward the stairs. One woman had been trying (and failing) not to be obvious about following him around downstairs. One had gone so far as to pretend to fall on the stairs when he walked by so that he could help her up. Yet another made it very obvious what she wanted. Carrying a martini with two olives on a toothpick she had very suggestively moved her mouth around them as she attempted a conversation. He almost laughed out loud at the display. Instead, he gave a little smile and said he had somewhere to be before hurrying off. At least most of them had the good sense to hang back a little and not make complete fools of themselves.

"I don't really care how I look to them. Besides my concern right now is the company. Once they meet her and see how well tonight's event is going, I'm sure it will open the door for even more business."

Yashiro just nodded as he thought, '_Always the businessman.'_

Six tables away Kyouko was listening earnestly as Kanae finished up a story about a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Mou! Some people are unbelievable! Never settle for any guy who refuses to listen to you or treats you like you're nothing. I never thought I would ever meet a guy who was so nice to me. That's why meeting Yashiro came as a surprise."

"He seems nice." Kyouko agreed. "I wish I could have met someone like that. Then I wouldn't feel this way about lo…that evil emotion."

"Mou, don't say that! One day the right guy will come along and he'll change your mind. Believe me, if it could happen to me, it can happen."

"I can't see it happening. I never want to completely lose myself in doing something for someone only to get nothing in return." Her face darkened thinking of Shou and her grudges came to life. Luckily in the darkness of the club no one could see her. She paused and took another drink, switching her train of thought to keep them at bay.

"If it's the right guy, you won't have to. You'll both be able to bring out the best in each other and also be supportive of one another."

"Wow, that's a really mature way of thinking, though I could never imagine feeling that way." She said.

They sat in silence for a bit and then, Kanae, changing the subject said, "You seem nice, even if you are the housewife type." With a smile she went on. "I'm giving you a hard time because I always had to cook for my family and it got me nothing. But you, you're really making it work for you. First you were at a big party that got you noticed. Now you'll be meeting the owners of many of Japan's upscale clubs."she paused sipping a cocktail, "Not to mention you work for the man that everyone wants to be around whether they love him for his looks or for his business sense. I don't see what all of the fuss is about. No man should be put on a pedestal that high."

She took a sip of her water. She had to admit that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't seem to control her reactions when she was near him.

"Speaking of which..." she paused as Kuon walked up, "Your public awaits." She said forcing a smile in his direction.

With a nod to Kanae he asked, "Ready to go?"

She got up and nodded. "Thanks Mouko-san! I really enjoyed talking with you!" She said as she walked off.

Kanae sat there for a second before she processed the name Kyouko had given her. Then she realized she had forgotten to give the woman her number. '_Mou!_'

* * *

It was now approaching 12:30 a.m. and the entire club was packed. Even the VIP area had suddenly filled up over the past half hour. She had to stick really close to Kuon, who had to put an arm around her since he could navigate the crowd better than she could. She was trying with everything she had not to notice how close he was. Had the music gotten louder? She was grateful when he opened the door to the VIP room. She walked inside quickly breaking their contact as soon as the door shut behind them.

As he was making the rounds in the VIP booths Kijima saw her again. This time she was walking with Hizuri Kuon. He had his arm around her as they walked into the VIP room. No one was in there at the moment, so what were they doing?

'_So she is with him!'_ he thought and then, '_She said she wasn't with him so maybe it's one-sided. There's only one way to find out. She's right in my strike zone so I won't stop trying.'_ With that he smiled and went to check on the five other VIP rooms.

* * *

Kyouko sat silently as Kuon finished his conversation on the phone. After five minutes, he hung up and said,

"They're on their way but will be arriving separately. The last person should get here in 20 minutes." Looking to her, "Sorry to steal you away from Kotonami but I thought that you wouldn't mind the quiet."

"Yeah the noise does take some getting used to." She admitted. "I'm just glad that I decided not to wear heels or I'd really be miserable. It was really hard trying to figure out what to wear. I was trying to look like I fit in without looking like I was doing too much. Thank goodness for great makeup and hair products. Not to mention this pretty dress."

Seeing her in better light he realized Yashiro was right. He also realized that it had less to do with what she bought and more to do with her. "Your outfit is nice. You really do look…" he started but she cut him off.

"So is there anything I should know before they get here? I'd hate to do anything to make you look bad."

Shaking his head he said, "Just be yourself. When they ask you anything answer honestly. If they're curious about the food it could lead to more business and it's best not to hide anything, except trade secrets of course. We'd hate for our competition to find out what's in our products."

"I understand." She said taking a drink of her water. She was hoping they would show up soon as she was finding it hard not to look at the man sharing the room with her. "So do you go out to clubs very often? I'd imagine you have beautiful women throwing themselves at you all the time." She looked away as a blush started to form.

He laughed thinking of the women from earlier. "You're right. But I don't really like it when women act so desperate so I don't really pay attention. Besides, taking my position into account, many of them are only beautiful on the outside. I'm more into the complete package. A woman who is lovely on the inside becomes infinitely more lovely on the outside in my eyes. As for nightclubs, they're nice once in a while. I prefer places that are more quiet."

'_He says that but I bet if the woman looked really stunning, he couldn't help but be attracted to her.'_ Noticing that he was looking at her, she gave a little smile.

Then the door opened as two men came in. She stood up and walked over to Kuon as introductions were made. As they were talking another person came in. Being her usual self by the time the men were bowing and exiting the room, she had another job. She was going to be providing food for a black tie gala for charity. The event would be held at the Aronia de Takazawa, an upscale fusion restaurant owned by Hizuri Holdings. The event would be in five weeks with a dinner meeting set for next week. It wasn't until she was in the car going home that she realized she would need some more outfits.

'_I think I'm going to need Mouko-san's help with this._' She thought as she got on the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! And there's my setup. I hope I didn't rush the friendship. In case there wasn't enough for you here the next chapter is more Mouko/Kyouko and Kuon/Kyouko ****since**** there's shopping for the dinner and charity event followed by the dinner meeting. ****Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Shou, he'll be back soon. *groans*. **


	11. Getting Ready

**As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or its characters.**

* * *

Kyouko was at work in her office looking at a magazine on current food trends and checking the ratings for fresh food products online. She wanted to make sure to order the best items for the charity. It was hard to do any planning since the meeting hadn't taken place yet but she still felt better knowing she was doing something to prepare.

A knock sounded as Yashiro entered." Good morning Kyouko!" he said with a smile.

"Yashiro-sama!" she said getting up to bow but he waved a hand.

"Don't worry it's not about business. Kanae realized she forgot to give you her number last night so she asked me to do it."

'_That's good. I didn't want to have to ask him how to reach her.'_ she thought taking the paper.

"Thank you so much!" she said with a big smile on her face as he left.

At lunch time she gave the woman a call. She answered on the second ring.

"Helo Mouko-san, it's Kyouko. I was hoping you could help me out."

"What is it?"

"Well I have a dinner meeting next week and a charity event next month I need to attend. It took a lot out of me just getting an outfit for last night so I was hoping you could help me pick out some things."

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"Thank you so much, you're really helping me out!"

"Mou, don't make such a big deal about it. I'll call you later."

"Bye."

Kanae called her back and they agreed to meet on Saturday morning.

* * *

That night, she saw that she had a new message and a new move in her game. He had promoted a lance.

"_**I hope your day was good."**_

She moved her promoted bishop forward to an empty space, _**"Yes it was. I have some preparations to make, but that's part of my job. How did your product testing go?"**_

He moved a gold piece diagonally to the empty spot behind her bishop. _**"It went very well. We just need to begin **__**production and it will hit the shelves in th**__**ree to four**__** weeks."**_

"_**I'm glad."**_

"_**It was all thanks to you. Black raspberries were the missing ingredient and perfect for the formula. I don't know how I can thank you."**_ He moved a silver piece forward.

"_**You're welcome******__._ I hope I can help you again." Her happiness was interrupted as she processed his recent move. She could only make two choices. Either one she made was going to end up badly for her. She mentally cursed herself for getting caught up in the conversation and not paying attention. She decided to make the move with the least damage and moved her lance forward.

He was able to promote his silver piece. _**"Who knows? Maybe. We'll talk later?"**_

"_**Yes of course."**_ She moved her gold piece forward.

"_**I look forward to it."**_

They exchanged moves for twenty more minutes before calling it a night. She was a little annoyed that he was very close to winning this game but didn't let it affect her good mood.

* * *

She was waiting outside of the coffee shop for Kanae at 9 am at the Roppongi Hills Shopping Complex. She arrived at two minutes to 9, holding a coffee. They set out for the dress store. Kyouko wasn't sure if she should go with a long or short dress. She finally decided on a short one, then she needed to pick out the right color.

"Mou, we'll just go with something that goes best with the color of your eyes."

"But do you know what colors those would be?" she knew about cosmetics, but she wasn't nearly as confident when it came to fashion choices.

She went to the rack and picked up a red dress, holding it up next to Kyouko,

"This looks good but that's definitely not the right shape. Here, there's more over there."

Forty minutes later, armed with five short, red dresses she made her way to the dressing room.

She ultimately decided on a semi-strapless dress, with one strap crossing over to her right shoulder. There was some diamond detailing right under the chest that went across the front like a belt. Half of her back was exposed and the dress stopped just above her knees. She decided to get a diamond necklace to match. Then she could use it at the charity event also. She just needed some shoes and a bag. They could get those later.

Next they went to an evening wear store. She would need a black dress for that event. This time Kanae took charge grabbing four black dresses. When Kyouko walked out of the dressing room after trying on the first one, Kanae put the rest of the dresses on the rack.

"You won't need to try on any other ones."

The dress was another strapless A-line that went down to her feet. Even with heels it would still be touching the ground. This one also had diamond detail but it had a more elegant feel and was around her waist. Her necklace would go perfectly as she had hoped.

"We still need to get some jewelry and shoes, but first let's grab some lunch. Even I'm hungry."

Kyouko nodded as she realized she was hungry too. Once they found a table they sat and ate quietly taking in the scenery.

"Thanks so much Mouko-san! I don't know how I would have been able to do this without you."

"It's no problem. Now you'll know what to look for when you go out again."

Kyouko looked around and spotted what she was looking for. Ten minutes later she came back to the table with ice cream for both of them.

"Mou! I told you I have to watch my calorie intake!" she fumed.

"Aw, but Mouko-san! We'll be doing more walking so you shouldn't worry about it." She added quietly, "Besides, I have always wanted to share ice cream with my best friend. Right now you're the closest I have to that. You're my first female friend."

Kanae had to admit that the ice cream did look pretty good. "Well maybe just this time won't hurt." She said taking the dish from her.

Kyouko smiled and sat down as they finished the dessert in silence. Once they were done they went and found a black wrap, some shiny black flats and dangling diamond earrings for her charity outfit. They found a white purse and matching white heels for her dinner meeting outfit. Some red ruby earrings completed her look.

The two friends said their good-byes after that. It was 7 pm by then. She got home feeling a bit sore and tired but had to admit that she had enjoyed her day.

* * *

Kyouko nervously pulled at her bag as she waited outside for someone she recognized. Even though the Chotoku restaurant sold ramen, with more than 50 types of dishes, it was pretty upscale and the minute she walked in she felt completely out of place. So she went back outside.

At that moment, Kijima Hiroaki arrived with his son Kijima Hidehito.

"Wow, Kyouko, you sure clean up nice!" he said quietly to her as he walked up next to her.

"Thank you Kijima-san." She said with a tight smile. Just then she looked to see Kuon and Yashiro.

'_Whew.'_ She looked around, '_Though I'm not sure which one is worse._' she could feel Kuon's eyes on her.

"You look very pretty tonight Kyouko." Yashiro said as he opened the door and let everyone in.

They were still waiting on the two other owners and their wives to arrive. As soon as they walked in they were led to the far corner of the restaurant where there was a large table with seating for 10. The room was sealed off by a transparent, soundproof privacy door once they all had been seated. Clearly, the restaurant was used to people coming there to discuss confidential matters.

Kijima rushed over to pull out Kyouko's chair. He made a move to sit down next to her but then at the last moment looked in the general direction of Kuon and changed his mind and moved to take a seat next to his father. Yashiro and Kuon came over and sat on either side of her. That left open two seats next to Yashiro and two seats next to Kuon with one leftover since there were only 9 of them.

The waiter came in with small bowls of ramen for each of them. As Kyouko ate, she tried to see what spices she could taste. This would be a good item to add to her menu. She had noodles but as a main course and not an appetizer. When they were all finished, she reached in her purse and pulled out her phone as everyone had decided to record the meeting. Yashiro would be the one taking notes. The door opened and the remaining two couples arrived.

The meeting lasted a little over an hour before everyone had to leave. She learned that representatives from the top ten most profitable companies would be going. This was a yearly event that was meant to help the HOPE International Development Agency, which helped at-risk families who were affected by natural disasters.

Kyouko tried to stifle a groan as she realized that she would probably have to see Shoutaro, but she would also get to see Takarada. She vowed to try her best to keep busy so that she would deal with Shou as little as possible.

As everyone left the restaurant, Kijima came over to say a final good-bye and then "I'll see you at the gala, but you have my number so hopefully I'll hear from you before then." He smiled.

She attempted to ignore her boss's hand on her shoulder as she waved a quick good-bye before digging in her purse.

He turned to her, "How did you get here?"

"Oh, I took a cab. I wasn't sure what to expect and I didn't want to deal with the traffic."

"I can take you home."

"No, that's okay, I don't want to impose. I'm sure you have something better to do."

"No, I'm done for the day. We're all going to the same place so you can just come with us."

Yashiro came over then, "Actually I'm just going to catch a cab to Kanae's. It's not far from here."

"Are you sure?" Kuon asked, the look on his face speaking volumes.

Yashiro gave a small smile before putting on a glove, "Of course!" then he was off making a call.

"Shall we?"

After a minute in thought, she finally agreed. They stood in the front and waited for the valet to bring his car around. The valet jumped out of the white Porsche and handed the keys to Kuon. He opened the passenger side door and Kyouko sat down. As he came around to the driver's side she looked around amazed at everything the car had.

"Wow, this is a nice car."

He laughed. "I plan to get another one. Probably when we go on our trip. They sell some pretty nice cars in Monaco. When it comes to cars, that's the only time I like to mix business and pleasure."

_'The trip._' She had been so busy she had forgotten about it. '_Business and pleasure, huh?_' she realized she didn't want to know. It was best just to stick to business.

"Yashiro should have your passport ready in another couple of weeks."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Do you have any other plans for tonight?" he asked looking over at her.

"No."

"Good. If you don't mind I'd like to show you a place I like to go to relax."

She nodded and he drove the car off. She tried to keep track of the streets as he navigated the traffic like it was nothing. Before long they made it to Odaiba. He valet parked at a hotel. They walked inside and got on the elevator. At the top floor they got off and walked into a restaurant and lounge.

"Here we are." as he pulled out a seat for her.

She looked outside of the window and was amazed at the view. The sun, setting halfway was reflected on the water. Soft music played in the background as a waiter came over to offer them drinks. They both got water with a twist of lemon.

"So do you have an idea of what you plan to make?" he asked.

"I have been looking but after tonight I have a better idea of what I need to do. How did you find this place?"

He gave a laugh. "It was actually by accident. I was trying to find a restaurant to meet a friend for dinner. We ended up at the wrong places and I found myself here instead. I eventually found her at another hotel."

_'Her_.' Kyouko took a sip of her drink as she felt a stab of something that she couldn't quite place. She decided to stop thinking about hotels and the women he had met in them.

"Well this is really nice. I can see why you like coming here. It is much quieter than a club." She added with a grin.

"So what did you think of your first dinner meeting?"

"It wasn't bad and the food was really good. I really liked the appetizer. It helped me decide to create something new for the gala. I'll add a couple of the spices I tasted and add in the rest on my own. I also want to try a different kind of noodle."

Taking in the look of excitement on her face at the prospect of creating something new, he said, "Well if you want a guinea pig, I'd be happy to test it out. Since it's your cooking, I don't mind."

She felt her pulse racing again as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I did say I would cook for you so that's fine."

He turned to her, "Just look at it this way. Since you're representing the company, it's a good idea that I know everything that is going to be served." He motioned for the waiter to come back over.

"I'll let you know when I have the menu together." She said quietly.

Once the waiter refilled their drinks and walked off they sat in silence watching as the lights of the clear, Tokyo night were now being reflected on the water. After a while, he got up and they went to get his car. Once they were back in their building they got on the elevator.

"Good night." He said as the door opened on her floor.

"Good night." She bowed and walked off.

As the elevator continued to his floor he thought '_I'd like to take her back there sometime._'

As she unlocked the door to her condo she thought, '_I'd like him to take me back there sometime._'

* * *

**A/N: I have to work all weekend (one of the joys of working in L.A.) so I can't update like I've been doing since I still have to edit. I will definitely get it up by Sunday night. In the meantime, if you have any issues at all with something I've done**** or even some con crit**** you can drop me a line or PM. In the words of Kyouko****,**** "Use your blade of words to fillet me, grill me, cut me into thirds and serve me." ****Take care! ^_^**


	12. A Bit of Charity

**Thank you for**

**Reviews: Lemonzest ,misao97, Daredevil girl, missmelepie, sillyrabbitp, Whimsical Symphony,kitty.0, The Real Jackie-O, Shroomy, ecchri, LittleKitten and KuroiRyoko**

**Faves: Ebzenka, Mou'Ikka, KuroiRyoko, lollypopsareevil, v4vluci**

**Follows: KuroiRyoko, ecchri, g0tHiChlK, lexiface91, lollypopsareevil,v4vluci, Mou'Ikka**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

* * *

The Aronia de Takazawa, well-known for its high-end clientele and its menu choices, was closed to regular customers. Tonight, Japan's most wealthy and celebrated were coming together for an important cause. Looking around at the décor, when it came to fusion, they meant more than just the Japanese and American food. The customers sat on the floor and the white, black and red color palette was distinctly Asian. The comfortable seats as well as the setup of those seats and the pictures hanging on the wall gave the place its American feel.

By now, Kyouko knew about weddings, birthday celebrations and the occasional company function from the work that she had done with her former employer. Charity events with the top businessmen in Japan were an entirely different matter and she didn't want to disappoint.

To that end, she found it necessary to create new selections and she was up for the challenge. Her appetizer was Zaru Soba, soba noodles with scallions and wasabi. Main course offerings included Orosi Katsu, a pork cutlet with minced green onions and vegetables on the side. The other choice was Marinated Filet Mignon with an Endive, Radicchio and Red leaf Salad with Crumbled Gorgonzola and Balsamic Vinaigrette. For dessert she had the choices of tiramisu and chocolate mousse cake. Last week she prepared mini versions of her menu for Kuon to try. Surprisingly, he had eaten everything. She considered that to be as good of an endorsement as anything.

_'Here goes nothing._' She gave a little sigh as she went to look at the table once again.

Although the gala wasn't set to officially start for another 45 minutes, she found that people were already arriving. She looked around with dread, as she searched for the blond that she was trying to avoid. So far, so good. The further she stayed away from him, the better. Adjusting her necklace again, she went over to her staff to make extra certain that they knew who, where and what to serve.

Just then Takarada Lory arrived. Forced to conform for the event, he had on the same black tux that everyone else had. That didn't mean he wouldn't add his own personal touches. The black top hat and cape fit him perfectly. The black and white mask meant for a masquerade ball added the usual Takarada Lory flair.

"Seems everyone is used to his style." She went back to work checking on plates.

As she was doing so, she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Takarada Maria.

"Maria-chan! How are you?" she exclaimed giving the girl a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while." The girl said looking a little sad.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been pretty busy." She said motioning her hand to the table. "Why, what's going on?"

"I had fun being with you at Grandfather's party and I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Tell you what Maria? If your grandfather says it's OK, you can come over to my place and we can have a sleepover." She replied, smiling "Let me know and I'll make the time."

"Okay!" the girl walked off beaming.

No sooner had she turned back to the guests then she saw him. Trying not to look his direction, she pretended to be occupied with a napkin display. Unfortunately for her, as she looked up, Kuon was walking right towards her. He was just wearing a black suit and tie, the same as everyone else. For whatever reason it looked completely different on him. She found herself losing her focus and had to snap out of it and get back to work. Boy, he sure could wear a suit!

"Nice display." he said, his eyes on the food arranged on the tables.

_'I'll say.'_ Her eyes were on him. Realizing what she was doing, she hastily replied, "I thought this was the best way to showcase everything." 'Whew! Slow down Kyouko.'

"That makes sense. By the way you look nice too." He flashed her a smile as he walked off, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

She was having trouble adjusting her eyes. As her vision cleared, she caught a glimpse of someone else she was trying to avoid.

* * *

The man tugged on his suit as he entered. It would have been nice to be in something a little less formal. As it was, it was necessary for him to show up in solidarity with his father. Well, that's what he would tell himself anyway.

His real reason for being here was to get an answer from Kyouko, once and for all. Sure, she hadn't called him but she was a busy person. She never flatly refused him when he was around either, though that boss of hers was pretty possessive. Anytime he tried to get close to her, there he was. He would either be right next to her or in the general area. It didn't look like she was reciprocating anyhow so he still had a shot. Looking around and seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way over to her.

"Good evening, Kyouko, you're looking as beautiful as ever." _'And twice as mature._'

"Good evening Kijima-san." Turning to the table, "Did you want to get a plate?"

"No actually, I came over to talk to you." He looked at her. "I was hoping that we could go out."

'_This again?_' the thought of dates and love and men brought her grudges out of their slumber.

She sat in thought for a second trying to figure out when she said she was interested in him. Whatever she had done or said, she couldn't quite figure it out. In any event, she needed to stop and let him know how she really felt.

"I'm sorry Kijima-san but this is impossible! I can't go out with you. I must uphold my purity and my vow. Until I find the man that I love, I must protect my purity with my life."

He looked back at her in shock. '_What? It's 2013! She's definitely kidding, right? Right?_' Out loud, "Okay Kyouko, I'll respect your wishes for now, but I'll definitely keep looking for my opening."

Kuon came over then, "Mogami-san, there's someone that I want you to meet." He said pulling her to him.

"But the…"

"Don't worry about it, it's just for a few minutes. You've briefed everyone three times. They can handle it. Besides, I figured you'd need a break from Kijima-san."

'_I guess that's the best I can hope for_.' Replaying her conversation with him in her head.

"I'm sure you're trying to figure out why he kept coming back to you to ask the same thing?"

'_Eh?'_

"It's because you never actually told him no. He's a nice guy, but he definitely has an eye for the women, just like Fuwa Shou. I was surprised that you said nothing to him from the beginning."

"Well, I didn't really know him and I didn't want to mess up the job," she began.

"You already did your job weeks ago. Doing the job is one thing, but if you don't want his extra attention you just have to tell him that. It's best not to beat around the bush concerning those things."

She nodded as he continued,

"I know you're not familiar with how men operate, but it's best not to keep them thinking that there could possibly be something more if you're not interested."

She thought about it for a moment and then, "So if I say that I'm not interested, then that means that you would stop..." '_being so appealing no matter what you do._' She stopped, realizing her mistake as she almost voiced what she was actually thinking.

He turned to her then, "Yes. If you just say the words then he will certainly get the hint." He said with an amused smile on his face. "Come with me, he's right over here."

She tried to stay as far away from him as possible while they were talking with the President of the 4th most profitable company, Tanaka Seiji.

* * *

Wearing the most casual outfit of everyone attending, the man with blonde hair entered the gala. He was annoyed. Shou was preparing to have the worst night of his life. He couldn't understand why he was forced to attend these events. He had no problem with giving to charity but couldn't he have just written a check to the organization? Dealing with all of these people and brown-nosing with the higher-ups was not his idea of a good time.

Letting out a groan, he looked around and saw no beautiful women. He liked them older, but the women here were too old. Plus they had spouses, very important spouses. He scratched a spot where the suit made him itch. He watched as she finished cutting slices of a cake. She looked alright in the dress she had on but she was no beauty queen. He watched as a tall man with dark hair walked over to her and asked her something.

"Just you watch, I'll become the number one most profitable company someday." He said to himself. Just then some people came up to him and he made a show of shaking hands and making conversation.

* * *

It was now approaching 11 pm. The guests were still talking while Kyouko and her staff finished cleaning up. From what she heard, the dinner was another success. Once she was done, she was free to go. She noticed that Shou had left ten minutes ago.

He had not said a word to her when he arrived. She was prepared for it, but nothing ever happened. More than glad that her worries were unfounded, she walked out of the restaurant and to the parking garage to get her car.

Kuon, still having a conversation with a couple of businessmen, saw her leave.

_'I meant to talk to her again.'_ He was only half listening to the conversation now.

Mercifully after ten minutes, the men were finally separating. '_I can probably still catch her in the garage.'_

* * *

Kyouko was walking down the aisle to her car when a voice stopped her.

"Well it looks like you can't get away from me."

Her stomach dropped. Turning, she growled, "What are you doing, Shoutaro?"

"I just wanted to remind you that it doesn't matter where you work. We seem destined to run into each other."

"That's not the word I'd use." She glowered at him.

He moved closer to her, "Well, this tells me that no matter what, you'll always have to deal with me in some way." He walked around her. "Even if you manage to get anywhere working with that boss of yours, we both know you won't make it very far."

"Leave him out of this! My cooking speaks for itself." She narrowed her eyes, "Yes I'm working at his company, but I intend to use my experiences here to move up to my ultimate goal of becoming a world-class chef."

He laughed, "World class? Oh, please Kyouko! I know you better than anyone. I know you're prone to fits of dreaming and that sounds just like one."

"I'm not going to listen to this!" she started walking to her car.

Moving quickly, he grabbed her arm, pinning it against the wall.

"Let go!" She said struggling against his grip, "That hurts!"

He held on. "You say that you're only doing your job. But that boss of yours is the head of the number one company in Japan. Even I can admit that he has the ability and the looks to get any woman that he wants."

'He wouldn't want me.' She looked away, "What's your point?"

"Well, you obviously worked your hardest because you were in love with me." Moving his face right next to hers, "So that tells me that no matter what you say, you'll definitely do the same thing for him."

"What I do is for me! Not for you or for him! I just want people to enjoy what I create!" she replied, her eyes flashing, "What do you care? Your only concern was yourself and your company, so don't be so concerned about me."

"I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that no matter how hard you work for him, that you two will never have anything more than an employer and employee relationship."

_'What's the point of saying something like that? It was quite clear that something like that couldn't possibly happen. There had to be two people willing to make that leap, not just one. The truth is I have no idea what I'm feeling, but I'm certain that it isn't that!'_

"He's my boss, so you have nothing to worry about." '_Even if he is in a position that I can barely reach right now.'_ She continued, "The only way that I will get anywhere is to become the best on my own merit." She looked down at the ground.

"You don't sound too confident. How can I possibly believe you?"

"I don't care what you believe!" she was still trying to release her arm from his grasp.

Just then, they both heard footsteps.

* * *

Kuon increased his speed as he left the restaurant and made his way to the parking garage. Once he got there, he wasn't sure where she was parked. He walked down 4 rows of cars when he heard the voices. He looked and saw Kyouko, her arm being held against a wall by Fuwa Shou. With his face twisting in anger, Kuon charged right for him, but in his shock, Shou suddenly let her arm go.

"What exactly are you doing here, Fuwa?" he queried, barely controlling his anger.

"What does it look like? I'm having a conversation with my former employee."

"You couldn't do that inside?" his eyes blazing, "You choose to wait until she's by herself?"

"That's the only way I could be sure. I had to make sure she wasn't thinking of doing anything stupid."

She walked over to her boss, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

But he was not done. "No Mogami-san, it most certainly is not fine!" then turning to Shou, "What's your deal Fuwa? Do you make it a point to harass all of the women you deal with? On what planet do you think that it's okay to put your hands on a woman against her will?"

"Can we just go, please?" Kyouko was nearly begging, looking anxiously between the men.

"You have nothing better to do than follow her around? I find that funny, with you running the top company in Japan. What could you possibly see in such a plain and boring person?"

Kuon moved closer, "How about you spend more time making that little company of yours more profitable and less time harassing people?"

"I can do what I want, especially when it comes to_ her_." He emphasized the last word, a look of distaste etched on his face.

"Oh really?" he got right in Shou's face then, backing him into the wall, reminding him of their 5 inch height difference. "You may not realize this, but everything does not revolve around you. She works for me now. She is valuable to me both as an employee and as a person. You treat her like nothing, then you have the audacity to say that she's yours?"

Kyouko made another futile attempt to step in and say something, but nothing she could do would help the situation. He continued,

"Mark my words, Fuwa. If you EVER put your hands on her again, I won't hesitate for a second to put mine on you. Believe me when I say that by the time I'm done with you, your _company_ will be the least of your worries." He gave him a taunting smile, banging his fist against the wall dangerously close to Shou's head to finish his point.

Turning to her, "Let's go, Kyouko. I still have some people to talk to. After that, I'll make sure to get you to your car safely." he said, giving one last look towards Shou.

Caught in a state of confusion by what she heard and what she saw from him, she stood still for a minute. Then, she slowly turned and started walking with him.

Shou could only stand there watching them until they were out of his sight. Heaving a sigh of relief, he grimaced, realizing that he was no match for Hizuri Kuon, when it came to business or anything else. 'This really did turn out to be the worst night of my life.'

* * *

**A/N: Work was boring, so I was able to write. I didn't want him to have an all-out fight since he does have a reputation to live up to. Plus it would look bad at a charity event, right? Still, I hope you liked this chapter. As always please feel free to leave me a review or PM. Until next time! ^_^**


	13. Could This Really Be?

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows. I'm SO glad that you're enjoying my story!**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Shou woke up with a start. Covered in sweat, he looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a long-haired blonde sleeping soundly next to him.

"It was just a dream." he said to himself.

Watching that man coming towards him again made it seem so real. Still fuming, he sat back in the bed.

"How dare that bastard try to get in my face! I don't know what his problem was, it's not like she's anything special." he frowned, "Actually, she should do everything she can to stay away from that guy. He may run the top company in Japan, but there's something that he's not telling her."

Next to him, the woman moved, "Shou, what are you doing up so early?"

He waved a hand, still lost in his thoughts. 'We were friends at one time. Maybe I should let her know to be careful. Not like she'd ever listen to me now.'

"The ever popular Hizuri Kuon comes to the rescue. Please!" he spat bitterly, "It wasn't my intention to hurt her. Still, I brought her that ointment when I slapped her, so maybe I should do something to try to make this right."

A pair of hands brought him out of his reverie. He turned to look at her then.

"You know, since you're up, we can continue from where we left off before," she said with a smile.

'On second thought, she went there willingly so there's no reason for me to help.' he told himself, kissing the woman in bed next to him.

* * *

Kyouko had been restless ever since she got home yesterday. She didn't know what to think. Last night she sat inside the restaurant for another half hour before Kuon walked her to her car. When they arrived, she started to get in her car when he stopped her.

"Kyouko, I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

"No, it's fine," she started.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. The thought of him belittling you and putting his hands on you just made me so angry."he was getting angry again, just thinking about it.

"I understand. I know that I'm pretty valuable to your company and that you wouldn't,"

"It's not that, not at all. It's not just about my company. I meant what I said. I don't see you as just an employee. I,"

"Please, you don't have to say anything else," starting to open the door. "Thank you for being there. I'm sorry to impose on you again when you were supposed to be inside. I wasn't trying to take you away from the event."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his."

Her eyes were shining now. "I should have known. I was prepared for him to do something while we were inside. He said something to me before, so I should have been ready for him to do it again."

"Kyouko, he's the one who was wrong. It was no problem at all," while thinking, _'I actually enjoyed it,_' then looking at her, "but I wasn't trying to scare you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."she had to get out of there before she started thinking too much into what he said. She would only get the completely wrong idea.

On the one hand, she was glad to see that she had some help when it came to dealing with Shoutaro. On the other hand, she felt bad that she had to take him away from what he was supposed to be doing. Yet another part of her wondered who was the real Hizuri Kuon? The look in his eyes was one she would not soon forget. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she did not want to think about what would happen to the person who ever decided to make him mad. Never mind the way she acted around him. Yesterday, even with the seriousness of the situation, she found that she was still captivated by him. Again, it was best not to think about it too much.

_'I was just glad that he helped me out of a tough situation, that's all.'_ she told herself as she went to finish cleaning her condo.

* * *

Kuon was still laying in bed. He was replaying his conversation with Kyouko over again in his head. Having to listen to her blame herself for something that fool Fuwa had actually started was just crazy. He was trying to point out how ridiculous it was for her to think that. Remembering the way her life had gone, it was probably no wonder she felt that way. Every person she had ever gotten close to made her feel like everything was her fault when things went wrong.

He hadn't really thought about what would happen when he went to look for her. He just knew he had to see her. He was losing his composure a little more every day when it came to her and wasn't sure what to make of it. His conversation with Lory did not help matters. He sighed, remembering how it had gone once he came back from taking Kyouko to her car. They were sitting in a corner of the restaurant,

"Helping your damsel in distress, were you?"

"I will never understand your need to make things so dramatic."

"That is where you were though, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was just planning to say goodnight to her. It turns out it was a good thing I did."

"I figured it must have been something important since you actually left a charity function."

Sighing, "Don't make it sound so bad. The conversation I was having was finished. I didn't leave in the middle of everything."

"Maybe it would have been better if you had. You are the President of the country's most profitable conglomerate. Women should be throwing themselves at you. But since they know you won't respond to them, most of them don't even try."

'_Here we go…_' Kuon picked up his drink, taking a sip.

"I'm not saying that you should play with anyone's feelings. Just fix your personality a little and be more approachable. Otherwise you won't be able to see the good in others. How do you expect to fall in love if you don't see the good points in others?"

"I appreciate your concern, Lory but it's not necessary. I don't have time for that."

"Well I guess it's to be expected that you'd be like this, seeing as you've never fallen in love." he said while thinking, 'Until now, anyway.'

"What? Of course I have!" He started going over his former girlfriends in his head.

"Idiot! I don't mean the number of women you've been with. I'm talking about how much you cared about them!"

"I liked the women I was with. I treated them nice and they never complained!"

"Yet they still broke up with you. Did you ever stop to ask yourself why?"

He sat staring at his glass.

With a sigh, Lory went on, "I can guess exactly what they said, too." Raising his glass, "I will never be special to you." He said in a high pitched voice.

Kuon took a swig of his drink but said nothing.

Then, lowering his head, "The way that we feel about each other isn't the same."

Kuon flashed him a look.

Finally, using his cape to wrap closer to himself, "I feel lonelier when I'm with you than when we're apart."

'_How the…? How does he know?'_

"What you call "love" is the kind of love where you just smile and give in when they want to be with someone else."

"If she's not happy with me, then who am I to make her stay? Letting her go seemed like the right thing to do."

"Look at you! Do you honestly think they wanted to break up with you? How did they act? How did they look?"

Now that he thought about it, it had looked like they were waiting for something from him. He sat, thinking quietly. 'Why would she look at me like that if she really _wanted_ to break up with me?'

"They wanted you to get jealous. Then you would stop them. When you fall in love, you start to lose your composure the deeper in love you get."

'_Lose my composure?'_

He continued, "You get so worked up and you do things without thinking about how other people will see your behavior. If you can just let them go, then you haven't really been in love."

"You know more about love than anyone. So it would be stupid for me to question what you're saying. Still…" '_I don't deserve it.'_

"It figures you would fall for her. Still trying to punish yourself, I see."

"What are you saying?"

"You can look at her and tell that she has more important things to deal with than love. Plus she was probably hurt by that man where she used to work."

He sighed again, looking at his drink. "I get it."

"She won't fall so easily, which is probably better for you actually."

He looked up then, '_Better?'_

"At least if you have to work hard, you'll feel like you deserve it as punishment for your past."

"I'm not all that sure of what I'm feeling. But I don't think you could call it love."

"You foolish man! I can look at your face and tell! If that wasn't enough your actions yesterday sealed it!"

Kuon said nothing again, looking at the man in front of him.

"No matter what excuse you try to make up, you can't help when it happens or who you fall in love with. You may think that you'll be able to deny yourself, but in the end, the heart wants what it wants."

'_I'd rather not hurt her. Goodness knows she's been through enough._' Out loud, "We'll see."

"That you will. Just remember I'm here if you need my help with anything. I've always considered you to be a second son."

"I'll talk to you later." Smiling, Kuon got up and with a wave, left the restaurant.

'_I don't know how else I can get through to that man.'_ He sat, taking a sip of his Perrier.

Kuon gave another long sigh. As he picked up his phone to order more takeout he found himself wishing that she was here to make him something. He wanted to call her, to see how she was doing, or maybe just to hear her voice. After the recent events, he felt he should give her some space. Especially now, they were leaving for Monaco in three days. Hopefully she could get everything sorted out so that they could have a successful business trip.

'_This is why love has no place in the corporate world.'_ He concluded grimly. Reaching for his phone again, he felt like playing. He opened up his app and captured _PrincessRosa'_s king, winning the game. Starting a new game, he moved a lance forward before typing,

"_**Hello. I hope your Saturday's been treating you well."**_

* * *

Kyouko, now done doing her errands and housework, was ready to unwind but it was too early for a bath. With that thought she opened up her game. She stifled a groan when she saw that he had won. Score_ DarkEmperor_-3,_ PrincessRosa_-2. She checked her message and then sent a reply.

"_**I didn't really do much, which is good because yesterday was pretty rough." **_She moved a rook.

Then came the reply, _**"I'm sorry to hear that. Want to talk about it?"**_

She sighed. Did she? _**"No, not really."**_

They made a couple more moves and then his message came.

"_**I need your help again?"**_

'_Oh?_' _**"More trouble with a product?"**_

"_**No, this is a little more personal."**_

She sat for a moment, thinking about her next move, both in the game and in her message. Then she typed, _**"I'll do what I can."**_

"_**Have you ever been in love?"**_

She sat there, reading the message a fourth time. _'Not this, anything but this._' Then, taking a breath, _'I said I would help._' "_**You're a man, surely you have been in love before. To answer your question, yes, though I'd rather not talk about that either."**_

Kuon groaned when he read it. '_I knew it! It's completely unnatural for someone to have not been in love at my age.'_ _**"It's pretty embarrassing, I thought I'd been in love, but I just found out that I wasn't. Now I can't seem to stop thinking about it."**_

'_I'm not really sure how to respond._' She typed, _**"Love isn't all that great sometimes. It makes you do stupid, crazy things."**_

"_**I understand what you mean. I realized that I did something I wouldn't usually do, but I don't feel bad about it. I would do it again."**_

'_I wouldn't.'_ she thought as she typed, _**"That's one way of knowing you could possibly be in love. No matter what happens to you, you're only concern is the other person."**_ _'Which is why it's best not to even do it. I couldn't stomach the thought of losing myself to someone again.'_ She contemplated, frowning.

With the game all but forgotten, _**"Is there any other way to tell? Is there something online I could read to learn more?"**_

"_**I'm not sure what there could be to learn,"**_

"_**I guess I'm just not familiar with this. I've never been attracted to someone that I shouldn't be falling in love with. Besides losing my composure, I'm not sure what other signs to look for."**_

She thought about it for a minute. '_It seems he hasn't really experienced love at all. It's probably best to think of something simple.'_ She typed, _**"If little things that they do make you happy then you could be in love. Maybe the sound of their voice or looking into their eyes."**_

"_**Really? Looking into their eyes?"**_ '_That's just silly.'_

She tried again, _**"Have you ever seen them do a gesture or make an expression and thought, 'That's really cute.'"**_

'_Yes, but I've felt that way with the other women I've been with._' Then he got another message,

"_**Maybe you stopped and stared at them to the point where you were completely drawn in; you were hypnotized by them or their actions."**_

A memory of Kyouko at the nightclub came to mind, followed by another one of her sleeping face. '_Now we're getting somewhere.'_ He mused as he pressed the buttons, _**"And if I have?"**_

'_Oh thank goodness, we're getting somewhere!_' and then, _**"That's the start! That's the beginning of love."**_

"_**I see. Thank you again for helping me out."**_ He moved his bishop to an open space.

"_**I'm glad I could do it. I thought we were in trouble there for a second."**_

Kuon laughed. He could see what she meant. _'I have no idea what it's like to lose my cool after touching someone I shouldn't.'_ then, _**"I'm glad I'm not a lost cause after all."**_

"_**No, I'm pretty much against love myself so don't worry, there's still hope for you."**_ 'For me, not so much.'

Hope. He wasn't so sure. After everything that he'd done, he felt that he didn't deserve to love or be loved. Still, he couldn't help but remember his recent actions, 'I've never been in a situation where I couldn't control my feelings like that.' He could always hold his own in fights, but that only involved him. Yesterday was different. Usually, remembering his position was enough to stop him from getting so angry. Again, that wasn't the case yesterday. Even if he was in love, he couldn't help but think about their age difference and her position in the company.

'_She's just getting started. I can only imagine the negative press she'd get if they found out anything about her position and why she was here.'_

He furrowed his brow. At the time, they were just trying to make her an offer she couldn't refuse. Now it looked like she was getting preferential treatment. He would make it out okay, but she was a different story. Well he would just have to do all that he could to keep absolutely everything under wraps, including how he felt. He had the last say when it came to company matters. Still, the words of his biggest client stuck in his mind.

"No matter how much I deny it, it will still happen." He said to no one before typing,

"_**Good night, enjoy the rest of your weekend."**_

Kyouko looked at the message and smiled. Knowing that she'd been able to help him again, things were already looking up. _**"You do the same."**_

She checked her e-mail which had the details of her trip and let her know that they would have her passport when she arrived at the airport. '_Ugh, this trip!'_ she panicked for the millionth time. How could she possibly spend the better part of four days with her boss and one of Japan's most eligible bachelors? Hopefully they would be spending most of the time apart. She doubted it, though.

She had already been told that they were going to be together in a 2 bedroom suite. She couldn't believe it when Yashiro told her. The way he laughed about it, made it seem as if he had done it on purpose. At least it wasn't the same room, but it was way closer than she thought she would be as they would still have to share the common areas. Then she made the mistake of looking up the place. Balconies next to the beach, secluded boat tours and quiet restaurants, definitely a place for couples. Since there was a convention in town and it was next to the beach, all of the places were booked solid and no other arrangements could be made. She just had to hope that he wouldn't try to get close to her, and if he did, she had to also hope that she could maintain some semblance of control.

Putting her phone down, she went to take a long, hot bath.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like that setup? I didn't want to do too much filler but I didn't want to push things through either so I hope it works. I'm trying not to write so terribly about the characters I don't like, so I threw in a happy ending for Shou. I already have my outline planned for how things will go! Until next time, take care! ^_^**

**Ah, Shroomy and Jeremy VD you are preaching to the choir on that note (well with me anyway) as I totally agree! :)**


	14. What Happens In Monaco

**Many thanks for:**

**Reviews: Daredevil girl, Shroomy, Jeremy VD, bubbles, ecchri, animemanga luvr, animelady285, DreamIdol, kitty.0, cleocat333, KuroiRyoko and mustardtan**

**Faves: DreamIdol, SoleilNoir**

**Follows: DreamIdol, ElizabethCarpenter2013,Sumi031885, Ducki9, Rycans, babyblu12 and ScarletShad0w**

**Also thanks to all of you silent readers. It keeps me motivated knowing that you all enjoy my story!**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Day One-Tuesday**

After spending 16 hours in the air, they were now in Nice, France. Standing up from her seat, Kyouko tried to regain her bearings as she walked to the front to get off of the plane. She had on comfortable shoes and she was sure she had remembered the layout of the plane pretty well. Still, that didn't stop her from almost tripping as she approached the stairs. Of course, the person closest to her at the time was none other than Kuon.

"Whoa, careful." He admonished, grabbing her by the waist to keep her from falling on her face.

She tried not to completely lose her balance as she felt herself completely pressed up against him. He, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. Bending down, he was able to catch a whiff of her shampoo as he bent down and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She managed weakly as she removed herself from his grasp, trying not to shiver at the contact.

The private car that they called for wasn't set to arrive for another hour. From there, they would be driving for another hour before they arrived at the Monte-Carlo Bay Hotel and Resort. The business meeting would be taking place on Thursday. Kyouko wanted to walk around and stretch her feet for a little bit. Hizuri Holdings private jet made the long flight more comfortable than she expected. Still a plane was a plane, no matter how nice it was.

Right now, they were checking out the sights. Nice was located in the picturesque French Riviera, which was home to the Cannes Film Festival when it was going on. There were also tons of places to shop, eat and tour. They walked around for a bit, doing some window shopping when the car finally arrived. As she sat in the car, she tried to watch the scenery. It was nearly impossible, but right then she wanted to do anything that would take her focus off of the man occupying space next to her. Finally, they were at the hotel. They planned to do some unpacking before getting some rest to recuperate from the flight before going to the L'Orange Verte for their dinner reservations.

They were now inside the 2000 square foot Roquebrune double suite, located at the top of the hotel. The design was modern chic and boasted orange and cream colors throughout the space. They had a shared kitchen, living and dining room space. The balcony wrapped around the entire suite and provided a view of the ocean. Each room had its own bathroom along with a walk-in closet and a king sized bed. One room was on one side of the suite with the other being situated on the opposite side. She decided to take the smaller of the two as the bellman brought the cart in with their belongings.

Four hours later, they were now dressed and ready to go to the restaurant. She decided to put on a green dress that came down to her feet along with some sandals and a jacket in case it got cold. As they got onto the elevator she took in what he was wearing. Dressed in stylish black pants and a navy shirt with stylish navy blue shoes, she found it difficult to avert her gaze.

'_Even when he's dressing down, he's still so put together._'

The elevator stopped suddenly and she found herself almost falling again. She managed to right herself by grabbing on to the doors without the help of her companion. Once they got inside the restaurant they received menus and ordered their drinks. She ordered a glass of Perrier-Jouet Blason while he ordered a glass of Chez La Mauriane.

"Wow, this hotel is really sophisticated." She breathed as she took a sip from her glass.

"Yes, the beach resorts are known for being that way from what I've heard."

Just then a waitress came over to get their orders.

"Good evening, welcome to L'Orange Verte. What can I get for you?"

While the waitress did her best to maintain her professionalism, she couldn't help but keep staring at the tall man looking at the menu. Kyouko, seeing that the woman was quite beautiful, busied herself staring at the available menu options as well.

'_Best not to come between a possible personal connection. This is basically just a business dinner, after all._' Then giving the woman her brightest smile, "Don't worry, we're not together so you're welcome to talk to him. It's obvious you can't keep your eyes off of him." She said with a touch of annoyance. '_Geez, I hope I don't have to deal with this everywhere I go with him.'_ Kuon nearly choked on his drink as the woman's face paled.

The poor waitress managed to mutter an apology, smiled and grabbed her pen and pad focusing her eyes down to the floor.

'That was real professional. Control yourself, Kyouko!' Looking up, she was taken by surprise as she noticed he was looking at her. Quickly setting the menu down, she picked up her champagne, trying not to look flustered as she felt her temperature rising.

'_Come on! Keep it together!_' giving a small smile, she ordered a fillet of sea bass cooked in citrus fruits with steamed vegetables.

He frowned, looking at his menu. Handing it back to the waitress without giving her a glance, he ordered a club sandwich with fries. He was in the mood for some western food.

Their orders arrived quickly and they talked a little as they ate.

"Look at the lighting? And this food is delicious!" she said as she grabbed another bite of her fish.

He nodded, "The wine isn't bad either."

"I could just imagine what it would be like to work in a country like this. Imagine all of the great people you'd meet? And all of the accents! It's so exotic."

She was always focused on business. '_Just like me._' Shaking his head, he polished off the rest of his glass.

Once they were back in their suite, they decided to settle into their respective rooms and relax. After half an hour, Kyouko found that she was restless. Getting up she went to go out on the balcony for a bit. She found herself relaxing as she listened to the sounds of the beach right below. She was hardly paying attention until she felt him right next to her.

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it really is quite soothing."

Standing next to each other they continued to watch the night in silence. The waves, the clear night air and the quiet made it feel like there was no one but them. There was also no one to disturb them.

Before long, she felt the urge to turn around and found him looking at her. She found herself looking at his face and was soon drawn into the depths of his eyes. Was it her imagination or was he moving closer? She tried to tell herself to turn back, to turn and face the ocean, but her mind couldn't form the words. If she didn't know better, she would say that she was moving in closer to him as well. Wait a second, she was!

He knew that he shouldn't, but right then, he wanted to give in to his feelings and kiss her. He moved in closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

'_There's no way this is really happening!' _her inner Kyouko screamed,_ 'He is most definitely not about to kiss you. But just to be safe, DO SOMETHING! You have to get out of the line of fire!'_

But she couldn't stop herself. Neither could he. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her heart raced while her eyes were still looking into his. Despite their best efforts, their mouths were millimeters apart, and they were both seriously contemplating just taking that last step to close the distance between them. And then at the last possible second, as if they were slapped with a bucket of the cold, ocean water,

_'I have to stop this!'_

_'What am I doing?'_

Breaking their eye contact, they both took a step back and turned back to the water.

He had to say something. "Kyouko, I didn't mean..."

'_To kiss me? I already know.'_ She cut him off, "I know. Don't worry about it."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I already know you're thinking the wrong thing."

'_Am I?_' "It's really fine. I understand." Best not to endure any further humiliation.

The sound of his ringing phone effectively ended the conversation as Kyouko, with a face the color of a tomato, walked quickly inside and into her room. Silently cursing himself for not leaving the phone inside, Kuon answered the call.

Back inside her room, she couldn't believe what she had almost done. What she had actually wanted to do, apparently. Her first test around him had been a complete and utter failure. "Stupid, Kyouko, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she yelled to no one in particular. '_We haven't even been here for a day and I already got sucked in. I can't believe that I almost kissed him. I almost kissed my boss!'_ Kyouko buried her face in the pillow, doing her best not to scream at the absurd situation.

Now inside the living room, Kuon finished talking on the phone, pacing as he pushed the 'End' button. It was probably a good thing, even if he really wished he hadn't been interrupted. He laughed at the thought of him being so resolved about denying that he was feeling anything. They hadn't even been here for half a day and already, his feelings were so clearly at the surface. At the same time, the fact that she hadn't moved away wasn't lost on him. His mouth set in a grim line, he realized that he would need to try much harder to keep his cool. He really hoped he could do it. As expected, a knock on the door interrupted his wandering thoughts. Kuon opened it and was still a little shocked at first, before allowing a smile to appear as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I know I kind of messed it up at the end with my call, but I just had to hear your voice! It's been too long. Anyway…SURPRISE! I'm so glad to see you Kuon!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

In her room, Kyouko thought she was going crazy. '_Am I hearing things? That is a woman's voice, right?'_ Of course, he already had a plan when he arrived.

'_I hope these rooms are soundproof.'_

Kyouko did not begrudge him having some fun in another country. Still, knowing that he would be in his room with a woman was a little hard to take. Right then, she wished more than anything that she had the ability and the physical attributes to attract the attention of the opposite sex.

'_It serves you right for acting wanton and trying to get too close to him._' The knocking at the door silenced her inner dialogue. Kyouko sat there, motionless, on the bed. Maybe she could fake being asleep.

'_Surely, he wasn't going to introduce her?_' That was how roommates did things, right? Introductions were a signal to the other person to stay scarce and also made up for what was going to happen later.

Kyouko could just see it playing out in her mind…

There he was, calling over a breathtaking woman with long, flowing hair and a lithe, perfect body who was almost as tall as he was. With an arm around her waist, Kuon would smile as he told her,

"I'd like you to meet my employee Kyouko Mogami. She'll be working with me while we're here."

"Kyouko, this is the lovely woman that I will be spending the night with. You don't need to know her name. We'll try not to keep you awake, though I can't make any promises." Kuon stated, flashing Kyouko his big, fake smile.

She could hear them laughing as they walked away, his next words even clearer as he said to the woman, "I know it looks bad that I'm sharing the room with a woman, but as you just saw, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Kuon, I was never worried. She is just way too boring and plain to catch anyone's attention, least of all yours."

After that they would laugh again before shutting his room door with a slam of finality.

'_Yes, it would go exactly like that.'_ While being too bizarre to comprehend to the average person, it was not so far fetched in Kyouko's mind.

Gathering herself and deciding to take her fate like the strong woman that she was, she opened the door. There he was, standing next to a gorgeous blonde. Her eyes immediately betrayed her as she felt the tears starting to burn.

'_This is starting exactly how I pictured it._' and then '_Whatever you do, don't start crying! It's not like this is a surprise_.'

"Kyouko, meet Julie Hizuri."

'_Wait a minute? Hizuri?_'

She managed another look as the stunning woman gave a little wave.

"I'm Julie Hizuri, Kuon's mother."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but this felt like the right place to end and the next three days will be covered in the next one. I also probably could have stopped without mentioning Julie but I like to avoid cliffhangers. That may not get me reviews but oh well. Yay Julie's here! I figure this is just what Kyouko needs to take her mind off of everything. I was going to go small and then lead up to this, but at the last minute I decided to start big, because now all of the other things will mean more now that_ it's_ happened-or almost happened. I hope you aren't mad with the way I think. **

**To answer your question Daredevil girl I introduced them as chat buddies back in Ch. 9.**


	15. A Day With Julie

**Thanks for all of your reviews, faves and follows.**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kyouko, trying to compose herself, was getting ready to bow, but the woman grabbed her in a hug instead.

"It's so great to meet you. My husband and my son have had nothing but good things to say about you!"

"Thank you so much. I just want to do what I can to help out the company. I was in a bad spot when I got hired." She replied, her face darkening.

"I found out that he would be in the area and I came to surprise him." turning to him. "It's been so long since I've seen you, I felt like I was slowly disappearing."

Kuon, for his part seemed a little embarrassed at his mother's affection. Kyouko thought it was sweet.

'_I wish my mother had been like that._'

"So what do you plan on doing while you're here, Mom?"

"I know you guys have your little meeting the day after tomorrow, but don't worry, I won't get in your way." As she smiled, "I did want to go to the French Riviera for shopping. I can also find some pieces to use with my client." She flashed a smile.

"Well, we do have a meeting tomorrow, so how about after that."

"Great!" she exclaimed, "You're more than welcome to come as well Kyouko."

Blanching she replied, "No, I couldn't! I don't want to impose. You came to spend some time with your son."

"Please?" Kuon interjected, "Shopping really isn't my idea of fun and you'd really be taking the pressure off of me."

"Well…"

"Thank you so much Kyouko! We'll have so much fun! I can't wait!"

She said nothing, staring at the floor.

"I'll be going now, you two have a good night!" as she glided out of the room.

Then it was just them. Alone. Again.

He was eager to continue the conversation from earlier. "Kyouko, we never got to talk."

She just shook her head and turned, her emotions starting to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry but I just want to be alone right now. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She went to her room and shut the door.

"Good night, Kyouko." He voiced softly to the empty room.

**Day Two-Wednesday**

The next day, the alarm clock sounded way before she was ready for it. She had been able to get to sleep okay but kept having the strangest dreams. She wasn't certain that she'd gotten three full hours of sleep.

As the meeting went on everything was a blur. Pretty much everything that was said went in one ear and out of the other. That is until food was mentioned. She gathered her papers and handed them over to the person in charge of events at the venue. She looked them over for what seemed like forever, a frown planted on her face, before handing the packet back over.

"This will be perfect! I think I might have to keep checking in to see how everything tastes."

Kyouko gave her a smile, the first one she had been able to form since last night.

After a few more minutes, their meeting was concluded. Once again she found herself feeling extremely awkward as she rode in an elevator alone with Kuon to the top floor. With a sigh, he finally broke the silence.

"Look, I know that you don't want to talk about what happened last night, but I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all. That wasn't my intent."

She looked up at him "I'm sorry too. I just got a little too caught up in the atmosphere. I don't know what I was thinking."

He flashed her a smile while moving a little closer, "You don't have to apologize. I know you're trying to be like me and deny everything, but I know you felt it too."

Gripping her papers tighter as her heart raced again, she was wondering how she was going to be able to deal with this man for two more days. "Well even if you don't think so, I feel like I should still apologize. And yes I won't deny that I felt anything, but I'm sure that's something that happens all the time with you."

"Actually I've never responded that way, not recently anyway. I usually just walk away."

She let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. Anything I might be feeling, I'm going to attribute to this...this environment." she said waving a hand. "Things like lo...this really have no place in the business field."

He looked at her. "Those were my sentiments exactly." he said as he smiled at her. '_Though I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself around you.'_

'_How will I be able to control myself around him._' Thinking the exact same thing, she let out a long sigh as she looked at him. "Then we'll be able to get through this trip okay?"

"Yes, I think that everything will be fine."

And that was that.

"I've already talked to Mom. I really wasn't looking forward to shopping so you guys can go have fun and I'll spend time with her this afternoon. We'll all meet up for dinner later. How does that sound?"

Unlocking the door to the suite, she replied, "That sounds good. I'll see you tonight then?"

"You can count on it."

* * *

Three hours and six store visits later, Kyouko and Julie were sitting down to lunch at Les Terraillers. Once the waiter had taken their orders for the roast chicken with lemon, Julie turned to her.

"So, how has it been working for Kuon."

"It's been interesting. I'm meeting new people with each job and I'm very grateful for the experience that I'm able to get. It's taken me a while to get to this point. He really helped me."

"Well, he does take after his father. They always know just what to do to help others as well as themselves." She said with a happy smile.

"You guys must really love each other." Kyouko said, stabbing a fork into her chicken.

"Yes, I do find it hard to be away from him for so long. Now, enough about me. What about you? You're a very pretty girl. Surely some man has tried to sweep you off of your feet by now."

_'No, it's just me who can't stop acting like a hormonal teenager.'_ "No, not really. I don't see the point of love."

"Don't see the point!" she exclaimed. "Why is it that you feel that way? You're so young, there's still so much opportunity out there. You shouldn't give up so easily."

"I just don't want to be dumb anymore. I gave up too much of myself and got nothing in return," she began quietly. "I can't do it. I can't give 100% of myself while the other person gives none."

"What is this 100% foolishness? That's not how a true relationship works at all."

Kyouko nodded sheepishly, taking a sip of her drink. "Just a carryover from my mother, 20 years later." as she explained. "When I was little, my mom was only happy when I got 100% on tests. I guess that number has stuck with me all this time." she said as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Sometimes it's difficult. I work really hard and in the end, I have almost nothing to show for it. I'm lucky that your son came along. Right now I'm starting to realize just how lucky."

"Now, Kyouko please don't cry. I don't know who it is that hurt you, but there are plenty of other guys out there who will treat you like the beautiful person that you are. That man and that woman do not deserve another second of your tears!"

Blushing she said, "I'll do my best. I don't see myself as beautiful. Everything that you see is from the makeup and the clothes that I have on. You, on the other hand, are most definitely beautiful. I can see where your son gets some of his looks from." she blushed a little as an image of Kuon popped into her mind.

Julie, pretending not to notice, "Nonsense! I won't sit here and listen to you talk about yourself like this. You do have something special. I just met you and even I am able to see it. You are quite remarkable."

She stared up at the woman. "Thank You. I truly hope that someday I can believe you."

"Don't worry, you'll find a real man one day who will treat you just the way you deserve. Take my advice: Don't close yourself off to love so much, it could very well happen when you least expect it." She said, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't know…"Kyouko began, "But thank you very much. You've made me feel a little better."

"Well, I'm glad." She grabbed a napkin and started writing, before handing the napkin to Kyouko. "This is my e-mail address and my phone number. If you ever need to talk, I'm just a phone call away. Plus you can let me know how my son is doing. I really don't get to see him enough."

"Thank you." As she put the napkin inside her purse.

"Also, forget about her. If she was any kind of mother she would never use something so stupid to hold her love hostage from you. You can consider me as a mother. I don't mind at all. In fact, I prefer it." she smiled at her. "That means I want to hear how things are going for you more often than once a month!"

"I don't know how I can ever repay your kindness."

"You can start by not thinking so badly of yourself. You are stunning and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, let's go, we've still got a couple of stores we need to go to."

'_Stunning? I've never been described in that way before.'_

They both smiled as they got up with Julie giving her a quick hug before they left the restaurant.

* * *

Later that night, Julie arrived to the suite right at 7 pm as planned. Kuon opened the door for her before going over to the kitchen. Dinner was going to be ready by 7:30.

He opened the refrigerator, grabbed two drinks, and set them on the counter. As the door was starting to close, Kyouko, who was in the area getting a peeler to start her potatoes, got the edge of her shoe caught on it. Letting out a yelp she went flying. As she was bracing herself for the impact she was surprised to feel that her landing had been quicker and softer than she expected. While she was worried about getting ready for the fall, he saw her falling down towards him and managed to catch her as he fell on his back. After a minute, he sat up since she was in his lap. She sat there, a little stunned and try as he might, at that moment, her head was right under his. He secretly got in another whiff of her shampoo.

Looking over, she understood why her landing was so soft when she smelled his familiar scent and saw his face. He had moved quickly, using his body to cushion her fall and now his arms were tightly wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and sighed. The reason that she had ended up so close to the refrigerator in the first place was because she had been trying to avoid him, yet here she was. Now in a half-sitting position with her hands resting on his shoulders.

_'Wow, he moves fast.'_ "Sorry." she was breathless, "I should pay more attention."

"I don't mind." he said with a smirk, causing her to blush.

Meanwhile, from the living room, "Is everything okay? Do you guys need some help in there?"

"Yes, everything's fine!" Kyouko called out as she scrambled up from his lap.

She quickly retrieved her peeler and went to wash them in the sink as he grabbed the drinks and brought them back to the living room.

"So how is everything?' she asked, taking the beverage while sneaking a peek over to the woman in the kitchen.

Sighing, "Am I that obvious?"

"To me, yes! You're my son and even though I haven't seen you I can look at you and tell how you feel about her."

"She's already been hurt before."

"Yes, I got that much when we were at lunch." she looked over to her, the grilling and sauteing effectively masking their conversation.

"I told her it could happen when she least expected it. I know that you won't hurt her."

"I won't but I keep thinking about my time back home."

She reached over, giving him a hug. "My poor boy. I know it's been hard, but you have to stop torturing yourself. That's a part of who you are. You're my son and I love you no matter what."

He returned the hug, "I know Mom, I love you too."

"Hopefully she can say the same thing someday." they both looked at her as she was cooking away.

Soon dinner was served.

"This is lovely Kyouko." Julie said as they sat down to their plates of grilled salmon and herb roasted red potatoes. "Kuu would love to have you cook for him."

She smiled. "Thank you. I wanted to make a western meal for you. I'm glad that you like it. I like being able to make something for so many people who otherwise wouldn't be able to enjoy it."

"I understand. I feel the same way when it comes to my clients. You couldn't imagine how some of their places looked before I got to them."

They all laughed. "You really do have an eye for color and pay attention to the details."

"I don't just do interior design, you know. If the occasion calls for it I also do special events. Maybe I'll be able to do something for you one day, Kyouko." leaving her phrasing intentionally vague.

Kyouko didn't quite understand what she was referring to but Kuon understood the hidden meaning and needed a sip of his drink as he tried to swallow the bite of food that was suddenly stuck in his throat. They talked for a little more before they saw Julie off. With some more hugs, a smile and a wave she was gone.

"I just met her and I already like her a lot." Kyouko said smiling at him.

"She's pretty fond of you too."

* * *

**A/N: I chopped up the chapter, so by all means, keep reading! :)**


	16. Love Blind

**Thanks as always for the reviews, faves and follows.**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Day Three-Thursday**

Kyouko was a nervous wreck. She got even worse once she saw the large letters advertising a business mixer courtesy of Hizuri Holdings.

"I have got to get myself together." She went back to the food, that always calmed her down.

What she really wanted to do was grab a glass of wine. Maybe that would calm her down. Being that she was on the clock, it was definitely not an option. Her menu was simple yet sophisticated to meet the needs of the clientele that would be coming. As a starter she had an assorted fine cheese and sausage platter. She needed to have Kuon try it again so that he could pick the perfect Hizuri brand of wine. Next were the firecracker chicken and cabbage eggrolls in addition to cocktail meatballs made from the finest kobe beef that Japan had to offer. Nothing but the best for potential clients. For dessert there were fruit parfaits, with a choice of strawberry or peach as the fruit.

As she was eyeing the arrangement one last time, a man came over to her.

"This food looks really good, and so do you." He slurred to her reaching over and giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She said quickly moving out from the man's grasp and moving back behind the safety of the table. '_The mixer had barely started!_'

He shakily lifted his glass and slinked off to another part of the room. _'Ugh, remind me not to dress like this at events with alcohol._' She thought her skirt suit with matching heels was appropriate for business, but maybe she should dress down more next time. Just then, she felt a familiar feeling as Kuon appeared behind her.

"You handled that pretty well. I imagine you'll see a couple more like that. I hate that you're in that situation but at least I know who I shouldn't waste my time on."

"Glad I could help." She said trying to ignore the hand that was on her shoulder.

"Come find me when you're done." He grabbed an eggroll and walked off.

"Okay." She mouthed quietly, turning back to the display.

Two hours later she was sitting down in a chair, watching her boss work the room. '_Too bad they were men and not women. Then this would be simple.'_ Her head was swimming as she tried and failed over and over to stop looking at him in his black business suit. Soon he was calling her over.

"Mr. Moreau this is our catering director, Kyouko Mogami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said extending her hand, glad that she remembered the crash course she had received on greetings in the corporate world.

"I just wanted to meet the person behind these wonderful dishes." He said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. I am so glad that you enjoyed it."

She started to go sit back down but he still had his hand on her arm. Taking that as a sign, she stayed there as the two men continued their conversation.

"I am inclined to start business with you but I want to be cautious. I still don't see why I should go with you when we have perfectly capable alcohol distributors right here."

Flashing the man a smile, Kuon started, "I'm glad you brought that up. I won't dispute that fact, but they only have a few types of alcohol they can produce."

The man took a sip from his glass as Kuon continued, "Mr. Moreau, are the companies you currently use able to import items?"

The man shook his head.

Seeing his opening, Kuon kept going. "I understand your concerns about our Japanese branch but as the President, I can assure you that we have a cost-effective import system that has been helping others like yourself for years. Need I remind you that our American branch has been in operation for more than 20 years? You will also have full access to both our American and Japanese exported products."

The man stood, silent, thinking it over.

Sensing that he had almost convinced the man he added, "We are also willing to pay the taxes and fees on the first two months of your shipments. Consider it a sign of our good faith."

With that, the man looked up and offered his hand. With a smile, "You've got yourself a deal. I like the way you do business."

'_Wow! He's amazing!_' Kyouko tried not to look so much in shock as she watched the men shaking hands. '_I really liked seeing him in action._' She tried to control the beating of her heart.

"Thanks for the help." he whispered to her.

"No problem."

The mixer was over before she knew it. He was able to add five new companies to Hizuri Holdings export operations. He couldn't wait for his father to hear the news. Right now, it was time to say good-bye to his mother.

They were in their suite a little embarrassed as Julie was sobbing and hugging them both.

"I'll miss you very much. I wish you would come to see us more often."

"Please don't cry, Mom. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

She pulled back. Looking at Kyouko, she said, "Don't forget what I told you young woman, I expect you to change your outlook."

Kyouko blushed and waved as she said goodbye.

Once she was gone, tired and spent, they both retreated to their rooms.

**Day Four-Friday**

Kyouko woke up to the sun shining. This was their last day in Monaco before taking the long flight home and she was looking forward to seeing more of the area. She was not looking forward to what was going to happen later. As a final surprise, Julie had paid for a secluded yacht tour for the both of them. She had no idea how she was going to act, her and Kuon alone on a boat, with only a captain taking them to some of Monaco's most private areas. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Looking around, she expected to see him in the living room since he was usually awake before she was.

"That's odd." She went to mincing up some vegetables for the soup and put the rice on.

She walked to his door and knocked, "Hello? Are you in there? Are you alright?" she heard nothing, not footsteps, not water, no movement at all.

She went out to the balcony to see if he was trying to enjoy the view during the day, but didn't see him. She was about to call the front desk but realized she hadn't checked his room. She checked on the soup and rice and turned it down before she went and knocked again.

"Are you here?" she called again. _'I hope he's okay. What if he's sick like I was? He's been working hard this whole trip._' She stood for a moment weighing her options for a moment before she finally took the plunge and opened the door.

She found him asleep in his bed. '_He looks so peaceful._'

She went over to feel his forehead. No fever. '_I guess he's just tired. He did work really hard yesterday._'

She found herself moving closer since she had yet to see his sleeping face. She reached up a hand to touch his hair. Liking the feel of it without a thought she was running her hands through it. As she was going in for another stroke of his hair, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him.

She gasped as he asked her, "Are you getting in?" she could feel her face heat up as her hands went to his bare chest underneath his open pajama shirt.

She tried to speak but no sound came out. Her mouth opened and then closed as his hand went up and brushed her cheek before moving to her lips. She couldn't move, her hands and her body taking in how he felt.

'_Here we go again. When am I going to learn to stop getting myself into these situations? I'm completely losing myself in his eyes. It's always his eyes. I feel like he's looking right through me._'

He was thinking the same thing. '_I feel like she can see all of my insecurities, like she can see the real me.'_

Her instinct was to jump up and avoid his gaze, but his facial expression held her there just as much as his hands did. Looking at him, she realized something,

_'There's such pain behind his eyes.'_ he had been through something heartbreaking too. He was just as exposed as she was.

Again, there was no kiss, but looking into each other's eyes at such close range was even more intimate, in a way, than kissing. It made them more vulnerable.

Remembering the food, she jumped up. "I'm so sorry I came in without knocking, I just thought you were sick or something and I didn't want to…"

"It's okay Kyouko. I wanted to give you a taste of what could happen when you invite yourself into a man's room, but I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." _'But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.'_

She gave him a smile, "I understand since I was the one who came into your personal space unannounced. Breakfast will be ready in a little bit and you know how I get when you don't eat." as she left the room.

'_I can't very well tell him that I didn't mind it. In fact I think I liked it._' She blushed, '_What am I going to do about this afternoon?_'

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were driving to the marina in his brand new black and gray Bugatti Veyron. The car was built for comfort and speed. She couldn't even keep up as the scenery sped by outside of the car. She was actually really contented, a rare feat considering that the man in the driver's seat was the source of all of her usual discomfort.

They finally pulled into the dock and waited next to their yacht. The captain came up then.

"Ah! My next couple. Looking for a little romance on the water, I see."

"Actually.." she began. But she was silenced as Kuon flashed her a smile and they followed the man to the yacht.

The boat was quite roomy. They each sat down on the seats provided as he started his tour. The scene was really beautiful. The jagged rocks and the deep, blue water along with no sound at all gave it a really romantic feel. Yet, they were both strangely comfortable. As she was turning to look at the water again, she felt a sudden pain in her neck.

"Ow." She cried out, shaking her head and trying to rub the area.

"What happened?" he leaned in.

"It's my neck," she replied ruefully, "I was turning and .." she stopped as almost immediately, his hands were on her skin.

"No wonder! Your shoulders are really tight. You do know that massages are a part of your benefits package."

"Yes, I just haven't had the time." She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his hands were too strong.

As his hands continued to knead her knotted shoulder and neck muscles, she found herself trying to hold back a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him. His hands went from her shoulders to the back of her neck and up to her head.

"When did you learn how to do this?" she said as she felt the tension slowly disappearing.

He laughed as he said, "I was just paying attention when I went to get them done. It's important to maintain your muscles, especially if you work out."

Just then, the captain took a look back at them. "I thought you guys weren't a couple?"

Turning red, she tried to move away from him, but he held her there. "I'm not done."

The skipper laughed to himself, "You kids these days. You two actually look really good together, couple or not." he gave them a quick grin, "Anyway, it'll be another twenty minutes before we're done. Did you want me to continue my speech?"

"No that's okay. We've had a busy past couple of days, we'll just enjoy the silence."

Five minutes later, he was done and her neck felt much better.

"Thank You. My neck feels much better."

"That's why I'm here. If there's anything you need, just let me know. I want to be able to help you however I can." He looked at her.

Not trusting her voice, she just smiled and nodded as they sat back and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

The boat docked and they went back to their suite.

"Don't forget we need to be at the airport by 8 am tomorrow." He said to her as they both said goodnight.

Back in his room, he lay in bed with a smile. He really enjoyed spending this trip being with both of the women that he loved. He had also brought in new business. The trip was most definitely a success.

Back in her room, she got in bed and sighed. She felt completely relaxed, no longer fretting over the fact that she enjoyed the feel of those wonderful hands of his. This had been a good trip even with all that happened. She told herself there was no need to look too much more into it.

'_I'm not in love. Definitely not, it's just this... place. It's so romantic here, it's no wonder I'm feeling like this. It'll go away once we get back to Tokyo._'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I wanted to chop it up but get everything out so there you go. I was trying to make something for each day but couldn't really succeed for Thursday. Since I'm a massage therapist I just HAD to work it in. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**Also Jeremy VD yes I had that in my outline. What better way for Kyouko to feel the love than to know that so many people actually care about her when the inevitable happens? :)**


	17. Meetings and Schemes

**A BIG THANK YOU TO:**

**Reviewers:Daredevil girl, misao97, ecchri, KuroiRyoko, Neheigh, Jeremy VD, Shroomy, DreamIdol, kitty.0, onliafaze, toughestcookie, lasaints2015 ****and The Real Jackie-O**

**Faves: BekkaEm, Lunar13, lasaints2015, Sele-chan and inukag4eva2282, **

**Follows: Ailyn16, BekkaEm, blacktohru, Ciralda, Ducki9, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Ricarika, inukag4eva2282, NiceGoingLife**, **maceygirl, lasaints2015, staze7, pips111, whateverdude922 and toughestcookie**

**I am so excited that I have been added to the Ren kyoko love story section in the Skip Beat! Community Archives. Some of my favorite stories are in there so please check it out! :)**

**I am truly happy that you are enjoying my story as much as I am having fun writing it! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! ^_^**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Big Sister?"

Maria was spending the night at Kyouko's. When she returned from her trip, Maria called her, letting her know that her grandfather had given his approval. Upon hearing that they agreed on a day for her to come over and that day was finally here.

"No, not at all Maria! Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be a little down. Being alone and angry isn't good."

Looking fondly at the girl, she reached over to give her a hug.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not angry or alone since you're here." sighing, "I do have a bit on my mind at the moment but it has nothing to do with you."

She looked up as Maria suddenly had various dolls of different sizes in her hands.

"Maria, where did you get those?"

"I like making these. They help me when I'm feeling down and I want to do the same thing for you."

Kyouko wasn't quite sure what to think. She had only known Maria for a little bit of time. Knowing that the girl showed so much concern for her and that she considered her to be a big sister was truly helping to lighten her mood.

Holding up the dolls again, "Which kind is better? I'll even chant the curses with you if you want. Why don't you use their powers to get rid of everything that makes you feel bad?"

"That's so very nice of you Maria. But, it's okay." she said reaching for her bag. "I want to show you something."

As she pulled out the doll of Shou that she had stuffed at the bottom of her purse a couple of months before, Maria's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow Big Sister! That's so cool. I want you to make me one!"

Kyouko gave a nod of her head. "I don't make these anymore but I'll make one extra special just for you."

"Ooh I wonder if you can make me one of Kuon-san!"

'_Kuon?'_ she did have his dimensions pretty well figured out by now. In the event that she didn't, their recent time together was certainly a handy reminder.

Realizing that she should buck up, she decided to put her personal feelings aside for the sake of her little sister. "Of course, Maria it would be my pleasure. Just to warn you, it will take me some time to do. I'll make it as a gift for you."

Noticing the girl's drop in mood, she asked, "I'm sorry Maria, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that when you mentioned a gift I was reminded that my birthday is coming up in December. That's the same day that my mom died. So I don't really celebrate it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My birthday is also in December." giving the girl another hug, while thinking of her own mom. She was sad to know that this girl was suffering as well. She couldn't imagine not wanting to celebrate the day she was born.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Big Sister. Maybe some other time."

'_I'll have to talk to Takarada-sama when I can.'_

"Okay." Then, giving Maria another hug, "What do you say we go make something to eat and watch some TV?"

Her smile gave away her answer.

* * *

Shou was annoyed. It was a Saturday and he saw no reason why he had to attend this special meeting. He couldn't figure out what was so important that it couldn't wait until Monday. Finally his Vice President and other members of the company came in and were seated.

"Thank you for joining us today, President."

He nodded absently while asking. "What's this about? What's so important that couldn't wait another two days?"

"Honestly, sir, it's about the catering department. We have received four more cancellation notices and they were all for big events. We have been losing reservations steadily for the past two months, but at this point almost half of our business has gone."

He sat motionless, thinking of his former friend as the man continued,

"What's worse? They have all sent their business to Hizuri Holdings and the Sorinozuka Company. I don't have to tell you that it was the catering department that was bringing in the bulk of the profits for this company." He handed some papers over to Shou.

Shou frowned as he looked at the figures.

"At this rate we have to do everything we can to get business at the upcoming Fuji Music Awards. Since you have a connection with Akatoki you'll be the main sponsor. However, Fuji requested that Hizuri Holdings also have a presence there. They have dropped us for catering and want you for the music entertainment only. I think they even have another lesser-known company there. It's a huge blow."

"This is so frustrating!" he growled.

"There can be absolutely no issues at this music event. You've been guaranteed a bid because of your music connections but your father is already angry about the recent turn of events. If this fails, he's made it clear that he will step back in and get the company back on its feet."

Shou sat there fuming in silence as it hit him that he had been too short sighted in letting his former friend overhear his conversation.

'_If I had just kept my mouth shut she would still be here bringing me profits._'

Shou did not seem to understand that if he really had any remorse he would have never been talking about getting rid of her at all.

* * *

**Helsinki, Finland**

Miroku walked purposefully to the Vice President's Room. Seeing that the coffin was still closed, he gave a small sigh before he walked through the roses and knocked on the coffin.

"Reino, I know it's still daylight out, but I need to talk to you. It's important."

Slowly, the coffin lifted as the Vice President of VG Inc. poked his head out. "I'm tired. Make this quick, Miroku."

"We have an event coming up in Tokyo. It's at Akatoki for the Fuji Music Awards. You know that the Fuwa Company has provided the entertainment each year."

"Yes Miroku, get to the point."

"This year we have an easy in since our band has been nominated for so many awards. As the President I see this as our chance."

Reino looked at him, saying nothing as he continued,

"We can finally look at signing more bands. At the same time we can go after Fuwa Shou, he won't know what hit him. Since you are the one most suitable to fit in with the Visual Kei trend, you'll be the one to go. You can keep me posted on progress as the event goes on. Remember our goal is Fuwa Shou. Do your best not to get sidetracked."

Sighing, Reino nodded, "You know I always try. I can't help it if someone's dark side calls out to me. When does this whole thing begin?"

"The awards are in two weeks." Seeing the look on Reino's face he added, "Don't worry it's going to be at night."

"You also know that I hate riding in planes."

"We'll be going during the day. You seem to forget that we use our private jet so you can just rest in your ah...bed."

Smiling, the platinum-haired man decided that this event could be worthwhile after all. As Miroku left the room, he closed the lid, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The private investigator met his client who was inside of a sleek car in the parking lot of Kurakana Headquarters.

"These should have everything you asked for?" the man said as he handed over the manila envelope through the passenger side window.

Flipping through the photographs, his client stopped, taking a closer look at a couple of them, before giving the PI an almost smile.

"These are perfect. Just make sure that you're ready for the next operation. The music awards will be taking place in another two weeks."

"I've already got everything down. My team will be ready. We'll have everything you asked for two days after that.

"Be sure that you do. Kurakana needs to do everything it can to claim the number one position. I intend to accomplish that goal by any means I have at my disposal."

Giving a nod, the man walked back to his car as the car drove away. Man, this client was one tough customer. But with the money he made, he was more than willing to do what was necessary to make sure that those wishes were fulfilled.

Back in the car, a phone call was made. Hanging up the phone, the person in the passenger seat gave a full smile now. Soon, it would be time to put the plan into action. For now, they just needed to make sure that their bases were covered. That chef was the weak link of Hizuri's operation and almost everything was completed to bring them both down. Exposing her would open the door to Kurakana moving up from number three to number one. It was just a matter of knowing when it was the right time to make the move.

* * *

"But Mouko, I don't know what to do!" the girl said to her friend. They had been back from their trip since last Saturday. A week, later, Kyouko had just gotten around to discussing the matter with her friend. She wished that they both weren't so busy.

"Mou, you don't have to DO anything. He's interested and you are too. You have to work with him so it makes no sense to avoid him."

"I can't avoid him even if I wanted to. I just feel like my body is betraying me every time I get too close to him!"

"Mou! Stop making it sound so dramatic! Truthfully, you have to get rid of that whole purity complex you have anyway."

"You're saying that I should become unpure?"

"No, I'm not saying that. You can maintain your modesty, but you need to realize that, as a grown woman, it's okay for you to feel some kind of attraction. You can even have fantasies. As long as it doesn't take over your life. You're bound to feel something, especially toward someone like him. He does have a lot going for him."

_'He really does.'_ She sat listening to her friend, 'Trying to control my responses clearly isn't working.' "So then attraction isn't the same as love?"

"No it isn't. Lots of people have desires but not all of them have love."

"This is all a lot to take in, I guess. This type of thing never happened with Shou. I'm just so annoyed that I can't gain control over it. When it comes to my cooking I can easily deal with what comes up and determine the outcome." sighing as she thought,

'_So it's just attraction, then. I can't bear to fall in love again. It just seems like everyone can handle it so much better than me._'

"Can you at least agree that you guys are starting to be friends?"

She pondered the question for a second. "Maybe."

"Well, just start from there. Maybe it will make things easier for you. It always helps the relationship when you start out as friends. Since there's no pressure, maybe you can work your way up to the relationship part of it. When it comes to that, physical attraction is important. You are aware of each other and the feelings that come from that."

"That's true. But it makes no sense to me why he would feel that way about me seeing as I'm so plain. The women we ran into were so beautiful!"

"Well whether you like it or not, things like this happen when you least expect it."

'_Again with this "when you least expect it" talk.'_

"Mou, are you even listening to me. The fact that you have attracted the attention of the man who runs Japan's number one company should tell you that you are not plain or any of those other things that jerk Fuwa said you were."

She remembered his words on the elevator, "I've never responded that way. Usually, I walk away."

She did still have to deal with him most days of the week. She'd just have to bear with it and make sure that she didn't get too careless in dealing with this...attraction. It was clearly going to take more time for her to see herself the way others did.

"Thanks for listening to me Mouko."

"It's what I'm here for, I just hope that what I said got through to you."

_'We'll find out soon enough.'_ "Bye." she hung up her phone.

* * *

Getting off of the elevator on the 40th floor she tried to calm her nerves as she walked up to the door. She had considered coming up with an excuse not to stop by. That wasn't in her nature though since they'd already made plans and she'd never turn down the opportunity to make someone a good meal.

She took a deep breath and knocked. He answered right away,

"Good evening Kyouko."

"Good evening." she managed a bow. Walking in, "Were you able to buy everything?"

"Of course." He went over to the couch to sit down. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She busied herself getting pots and pans together while firing up the grill.

He was determined not to scare her away completely, so that she could be at ease with him. As long as he maintained a tight control over his emotions the night would go smoothly. An hour later she was done. As they sat down to their meal of hamburger steaks with fried eggs the conversation was light.

"So was Maria a handful?"

She smiled, "No she was actually really fun. I'd like to do that again. I'd really like to help her when it comes to her birthday. I'm really sad that something so terrible happened. I would like to talk to Takarada-sama about it."

"I can call him and let him know."

Her face brightened, "You would do that? Thank you so much!"

'Of course I would, anything for you, Kyouko.' "So how is everything coming along for the Music Awards?"

"Pretty good, I've decided on the menu, but I just want to see if it will work for the guests and the venue."

"Anything you do should be fine. Since they're musicians, they'll probably be more interested in the alcohol than the food. Either way it works out for us."

She laughed, "I guess I shouldn't stress too much then, since they aren't picky."

Once they were done, they both washed the dishes. Once the last one was put away, she found that she didn't want to leave. The night had been enjoyable.

She blushed slightly, looking over to him. "Um if you don't mind, I saw that it was a nice night and I really wanted to go check out the stars from outside."

"No problem," he walked off to his room, "Just let me get my jacket."

Once they were back outside, she took in a deep breath and smiled as she looked up in the sky. They made their way over to the cabana. He sat in a chair while she lay back in the bed.

"Oh wow! This is really comfortable."

"That was the point of buying it."

"I know you probably think I'm crazy but seeing the sky like this reminds me of being back home. I don't have a lot of good memories about Kyoto but this was one of them."

Smiling as he looked up, he could understand. "You know me. I always enjoy a good view." his gaze moving back to her.

Feeling his eyes on her, she tried to fight off another blush as she told him, "I would love to have a view like this someday. It would be nice to see this whenever I could."

"You're more than welcome to come here and see it anytime you want. I could give you a key if you'd like."

Now she blushed, "I couldn't impose. I wouldn't want to wander around your place when you weren't here, but I'll think about it and get back to you."

They sat in silence for a while. He was about to turn and ask her a question when he turned around and saw that she had fallen asleep. Laughing to himself, he moved her in a more comfortable position and figured out where he would sleep. The only spots available were the loveseats and his long legs wouldn't allow him to even lay comfortably. Both his head and his legs would be hanging over each side by more than a few inches.

He was trying not to scare her and carrying her inside would likely do exactly that, especially with the distance to the guest room. He couldn't leave her alone up here while he was so far away in the house either. That is what he would tell himself, anyway. He finally decided to put the throw around her and sleep in his jacket. Grabbing the throw at the bottom of the bed, he made sure the cabana was covering them before he covered her up.

"I love you, Kyouko." He whispered softly before he lay down next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

She was still half asleep. '_This is nice.'_ Everything felt so warm. She moved over and snuggled into the source of the warmth. Feeling a hand wrap around her waist, she opened her eyes and was completely surprised to be looking at the sleeping face of Kuon. Looking down she saw that a blanket was now halfway down her body, with everything exposed except the bottom half of her legs.

'_Did I fall asleep like this?'_

Instead of jumping up and making a run for it, she reached out to touch his face, even daring another stroke of his hair. He lay there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, savoring her touch. If this was how he could keep her close he was most certainly not going to mess it up. She couldn't help herself. His hair was so soft that she couldn't keep her fingers out of it.

'_I enjoy seeing his sleeping face._' This peaceful look was completely different from the one she had seen in his eyes that morning back in Monaco.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when he opened his eyes. She was completely taken by surprise when she saw his gray eyes looking at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he said with a smile.

She blushed then, the realization hitting her that she had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation but more importantly,

'**_I just spent the night sleeping with a man in his bed!_**'

* * *

**A/N: I had to open the door for the Ren doll, that is one of my favorite stories during the Happy Grateful Party. Don't worry my new characters won't be around for too long. Just long enough to see Kuon in action and to cause enough damage that Kyouko will need some comforting. And no Shou is feeling a little remorse but for purely selfish reasons. He'll attempt to apologize and immediately get shot down by Kyouko.**

**Yes Shroomy in my next chapter as a matter of fact. He'll have information from two spies now with this little development.**


	18. Trying to Put It All Together

**I wanted to thank my beta reader Aeterna Knight for helping me tweak my chapters as well as LBeth 2007. **

**Also thanks for all of the reviews, faves and follows.**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" she nearly jumped out of the bed. Sitting up, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It's okay Kyouko."

"The least I could do is make you some breakfast."

He shrugged "If you'd like to, I'm definitely not going to stop you."

Kyouko frowned_, 'I hate when he does that American gesture! I suppose I should get used to it.'_ then turning to him, "Great! I'm just going to freshen up and I'll get started." she replied quickly as she made the trek to the bathroom.

As he was coming out of the bedroom, a knock sounded at the door. He opened it up to his Vice President.

"Good morning Yashiro. What brings you here on a Sunday?

He came in "Nothing good."

"What's going on?"

"A man got arrested trying to breach our security around 4 am this morning."

Kuon groaned, feeling the start of a headache coming on as Yashiro continued,

"When the police took him in all he said was that he was doing something important for the Kurakana company. I got the call from Fujita around 6 this morning."

Kuon frowned. "Now what?"

"Anyway the man was none to happy about getting thrown in jail so he said he had some information."

"And?"

"His boss is a private investigator who met with a woman from Kurakana to exchange some pictures in the parking lot the other day. He never saw this woman's face but he did see one person in the pictures since he happened to be there when his boss was getting them together. Based on his description I'm almost certain that it was a picture of Kyouko."

"Kyouko? Why would someone want a picture of her? We're the ones running the company."

"We've dealt with this kind of thing before. You know the other companies won't stop until they see us go down."

"It always makes me angry when they try to be so sneaky to do it. Do what you can to see if you can figure this out and I want every up to the minute detail you can get." he clenched a fist. '_I won't let them get to her.'_

Hearing a door open, Kyouko walked out. Yashiro gave Kuon a look. Kuon sighed, giving Yashiro a look of his own that said not to pry.

While blushing furiously, "Good morning Yashiro-san! I didn't expect you to be here."

'_I didn't expect you here, either. Wait until Lory hears about this!'_ Yashiro, a big smile on his face said, "It's no problem, Kyouko-chan, we're all adults here."

She bowed and quickly went to the kitchen

He headed to the door, speaking quietly to Kuon, "Don't worry, we'll do what we can to get to the bottom of this. I'll keep you posted."

Kuon nodded and shut the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down to soup and rice. She preferred more for breakfast but had to work with what he had available.

"I'm sorry again for imposing. I'm sure you bought that bed meaning to have better looking women in it." she frowned again, occupying herself with her soup.

He reached over and taking her chin in his hand brought her face up to look at him. Heat rose in more than just her face.

"Wh-what is it?" she stammered, not trusting her voice as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. _'Don't let him see anything._'

"I've already told you, I care about more than just looks on the outside. Furthermore, you ARE beautiful. I don't want to hear you talk so badly about yourself. If you must do it, then wait until you're by yourself. That way no one else can hear you."

Swallowing some soup, she nodded.

"I want you to get that man out of your head. You should only concern yourself with the people who actually care about you and want to help you. The more confidence you have, the better off you will be. Having confidence will help you at work and with anything else you want to do."

She nodded again, before daring a look at him.

"Besides," he added, giving her a look that made her insides melt, "Many men find a woman with confidence to be quite sexy, including me."

Looking at him, she resolved to try harder not to talk so badly about herself. Then she let out an annoyed sigh as she realized that she was doing this partly because she wanted him to be calling her sexy._ 'But that can never happen, no matter how much "confidence" I get._'

They both went to do the dishes before she left to go. As she turned to say good-bye she saw him giving another one of his genuine smiles, and it froze her in place. Vowing to keep her composure, she uttered a hasty goodbye. As he closed the door, she couldn't get to the elevator fast enough. '_Attraction, I have to remember that it's just attraction.'_

* * *

"So you finally get around to calling me."

Rubbing his eyes, Kuon lowered the phone before putting it back to his ear. "Yes, it's about Kyouko. Well actually she wanted to talk to you about Maria."

"Yes I was actually planning to talk to her. I was hoping she'd be able to deal with Maria's issues over her mother. They are kind of in the same boat when it comes to that."

"I guess you could say that. I suppose that's why Maria has taken such a liking to her."

"So how did your stay in Monaco go? Or maybe I should cut to the chase and ask what happened in your suite with you two being in such close quarters."

"You talked to Mom, didn't you?"

"It seems your dear mother wants you to find someone even more than I do." Lory said with a bit of a laugh.

She'd made that clear. He was still remembering how she'd told Kyouko in no uncertain terms that she hoped to be planning her wedding one day. "There's really nothing to tell. I got some new clients and we were both able to relax a little."

"I figured you wouldn't give me the details." He paused "But I'm not stupid, I am a man just like you after all. I also know that she was back at your apartment yesterday. What was that you said again?"

'_Yashiro.'_ Kuon sighed but said nothing.

"Weren't you the one who declared so proudly that you'd be able to deny yourself? If you have given in to your desire and reached out just to touch her that wouldn't be much of a problem. However you must be sure not to cross the line no matter what! The slightest hint would send her jumping to the wrong conclusion." grabbing his drink, _'I'm sure she's trying to talk herself out of it as we speak._'

"Of course I wouldn't." he said a little mad, '_Just what is he getting at?'_ "I didn't choose Rick, but I did choose Kyouko. Now that I have, I know exactly what I want to do. I have to find a way to conquer this darkness that's in me. Only then will I feel like I deserve to be with her."

"That's the spirit! That's just what I wanted to hear. Though you know Kuon, it's not necessary to conquer anything. It is a part of who you are after all."

"Now you really sound like Mom."

"We all want what's best for you, that's all."

Kuon, changing the subject, "So when can I tell her to expect your call?"

"Tell the woman that you love, that I will talk to her next week!"

"Bye, Lory." Hanging up the phone, he grabbed a bottle of water and made a beeline for his gym.

* * *

Akatoki Studios was the largest music studio in Tokyo. Looking around, Kyouko could see why Fuji was having their after party event here.

She was dressed more casual in some dark jeans and a green shirt. Her menu was casual too. She only had beef sliders, mini pizzas and strawberry cheesecake as the dessert. This time she was preparing herself for Shou. Her visage darkened as she finished putting everything together.

"Shou." She said quietly. '_How dare he embarrass me! That idiot! Because of him my boss had to come to my aid, which took him away from important business matters. Not tonight! I'm ready for him! He can try to get me alone but I will not take the bait!_'

Getting that out of her system made her feel better. Now if she could only remember it when the time comes. She looked around as people started trickling in. '_Time to get started.'_

Unknown to Kyouko, a man with platinum hair and purple eyes had been watching her every move once he stumbled on to a hint of her darkness. He was now carrying one of her grudges in his hand. Looking at the grudge, he smiled. He would let her go once the festivities were over since there was no desire to take care of it. They were better off with their owners. He was able to tell exactly who brought out this beautiful, dark change in her.

"Somehow it seems the relationship between that girl and Fuwa is more complicated than I realized. Though her appearance is plain and simple, who knew that she'd turn out to be so interesting?"

Kuon stepped into Akatoki looking for only one person. He found him sitting in the corner by the entrance. With just one look, the blonde man looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

'_That should keep him in check._' setting his sights on Kyouko. She was at the bar with Ishibashi.

"Kyouko! How are you?" the man behind the bar greeted her.

"It's been a while Hikaru. How are you doing?"

"I've been better." he said as he saw Kuon coming up behind her.

"Here you go." he said handing her a glass of water. It had become kind of their "thing" at these events.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you around."

"That's probably all I'll ever do. Nothing is worse than having to see the one person I can't have." he muttered sadly as he watched her walking away.

Kyouko checked her tables. The food was going quicker than she thought. She went back to the kitchen area to retrieve more supplies. As she walked out carrying more plates, she ran into Shou.

"Shou, I'm not interested in anything you have to say!" she said trying to push past him before he even opened his mouth.

"I just want to be able to talk to you without that boss of yours getting in the way."

Her mood began to darken considerably and once again, her grudges made themselves known. "I'm tired of you bringing him up! I told you to leave me alone!"

"I just wanted to say that I..."

She quickly cut him off, "You wanted to say what? That I'm pitiful and pathetic. I've heard all of that already so I don't need to hear it from you again! I think you should go."

'_Of course she wouldn't listen to a word I have to say. It seems yelling is all we know how to do now._'

"Look Kyouko," he started and then, "No such luck. This has always been my turf. You know I have all of the connections in the music industry."

"HAD!" she said simply, "From what I've heard there's another company here providing the entertainment."

He frowned and walked up to her, being careful not to touch her at all. "How did you know that?"

"That's none of your concern. By the way Shoutaro, how's your catering department doing these days?" the grudges were roaming freely now, with two of them hitting him on the side of his face.

"Ow!" rubbing his cheek, "Now THAT is none of your concern."

"You say that now, but it will come out soon enough. I may not know all that much about business but I do know that you have to let the public know how much you made.

He silently cursed, remembering that it was almost time to release the 4th quarter earnings report.

"Again, I suggest you go."

"Don't worry, you won't always have him to hide behind."

"I'm not _hiding _behind anyone!" she had a different look on her face now as she saw Kuon approaching.

Shou did not notice it. "You're so useless, Kyouko. You have a lot to say for someone who went right from one man to the next. You said you would start your own business to bring me down. Yet here you are, with your knight in shining armor who had to come and rescue you."

"Oh really, Shoutaro? I could have started my own business. If he had to rescue me from anything, it was because of YOU! He's smart enough to see how much help I can be and the fact that he's number one, _proves it._" her eyes narrowing as she tightened her grip on the supplies and walked off.

Unknown to them, a man was hanging back in the shadows, enjoying the impromptu show. "This is more entertaining than any concert that was put on tonight."

Shou turned around to try to get a last word in but found that he was face to face with Hizuri Kuon. He swallowed hard.

"I see you're still trying to corner Kyouko when she's alone."

Shou said nothing, his adam's apple bobbing as Kuon walked up to him. Grabbing him by his shirt, he pushed him against the wall,

"Since I see you didn't touch her, I won't have to use you as a punching bag. For tonight anyway." he said, another smile appearing.

"This is my venue. I can do as I please."

"I know for a fact that this is not your venue alone. Fuji invited another company. I also know that I have received a lot of your catering business. You may not think much of Kyouko but I do. She is responsible for half of the profits in the catering sector of my company right now. Unlike you, I treat my employees with respect."

"Like I said, she doesn't deserve your respect."

Kuon's eyes flashed, "Watch it, Fuwa!" he growled. "That woman has been through enough without having to deal with you. Let me give you a word of advice. Since you were so willing to let her go, I suggest that you let her go for good. She doesn't want to deal with you. I don't know what you're trying to do but if you keep provoking her, I won't wait to make good on my _promise_."

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me."

"Look around, there's no one here to see us. I could do something right now if I wanted to. You had no problem getting her alone but I can see the fear in your eyes right now. And let me tell you, you have every reason to be afraid. If you want to _try_ to make my company look bad, you do it through_ me!_ Tonight we have to deal with each other for the sake of this event but I have no problem taking care of anybody who tries to go after my company or the people I care about."

Shou stood not moving.

"Consider _**that**_ to be your last warning." letting go of his shirt, his long legs strode through the corridor in minutes.

"So it seems that man has some darkness of his own. I better remember to tread carefully when it comes to dealing with this woman. I have no problem with demons. As for pain...that's another matter entirely." Reino moved out from the shadows as he walked to the main hall of Akatoki studios and back to the party.

* * *

"Good morning, Takarada-sama. Thank you so much for taking my call." as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Good morning Mogami-san. Kuon told me you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. It was about Maria. I know that she doesn't want to celebrate her birthday because of her mother."

"Yes that was a sad day indeed."Lory responded with a frown. "Her mother and father were flying back for her birthday when there was a plane crash. Her mother didn't make it."

"Oh no!" Kyouko breathed as she felt tears start to form for the poor girl.

"To make matters worse," he continued, "That idiot son of mine totally shutdown. He hasn't seen her or talked to her since. She blames herself and he's not helping." he grumbled.

"I wonder what I can do for her?" Kyouko said more to herself.

"If you really want to help Mogami-san, you should get in contact with her father. See if you can get him to fly here for her birthday."

"When is her birthday?"

"December 24."

'That's the day before mine. I really want to help her. Maybe we could throw a party for her or something. I can give her my present and if her dad shows up..."

"Mogami-san, you're getting a little carried away. You know Maria doesn't celebrate her birthday."

Smiling now, "I know Takarada-sama. But I get the feeling that she won't be able to say no to her big sister."

"You might be right. You're welcome to set up in my mansion, assuming that you're able to convince her. I'll give you my son's information right now."

"Great, thank you so much Takarada-sama! I promise you won't be sorry." she hung up the phone. '_Now I'll just have to talk to Maria and run this by Kuon._' she let out a groan, neither task would be very easy.

Lory, hanging up the phone, '_Since she's doing something so nice for Maria, the least I could do is throw her a little something as well.'_

* * *

That night after talking to Maria for a bit, she grudgingly allowed her to throw the party. '_One down, one to go._' She had also sent an e-mail to Maria's father. She desperately hoped that the man would respond.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello? Kuon, what are you calling me for? I mean, I wasn't expecting your call."she added quickly.

On the other end of the phone, "Lory called me and mentioned that you were planning a party for Maria."

"Yes I just wanted to take her mind off of her mother's death. She should definitely celebrate her birthday."

"I wanted to do the same. You're more than welcome to do whatever you need to so that she has the best party. We all care about her as much as you and Lory do."

"Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

She hung up the phone, a sigh escaping her lips. "I can hardly wait to start planning!" she exclaimed to the empty room.

Once she was done with her bath, she was back to playing her game. Seeing his move, this time she was the first one to send the message,

**_"I hope that your weekend has been a good one."_**

She sighed when she got no response. Realizing that playing the game without him was not the same, she put her phone down on the counter and busied herself with plans for Maria's party.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! ****I'll be slowly re-writing for clarity. Speaking of clarifying, yes Shou is feeling a little remorse but for purely selfish reasons. So that was his half-hearted attempt at an apology and we see how that turned out. I will see if I can work in some redemptive factor for him but I can't make any promises.**

**Yes Shroomy you got all of that right. You're completely inside of my head! *laughs* I'm trying not to stack it up so I will be using Reino right away. As for Saena I did want to introduce her now as she will continue to do little things to try to take Kuon down as I go along but she won't be brought in to face Kyouko until a little later. They are on the case as you saw, but it will take them a second to put the pieces together and by then a little damage will be done. I can't make them perfect, right? **


	19. Happy and Grateful

Kuon was in his office looking through an online magazine when he saw it. An advertisement for the rose of all roses.

_'Queen Rosa,_' he looked on as he read, '_21,000 yen.'_

Getting that along with the crystal should be a present deserving of Kyouko. She would be furious to know that he had spent 4,670,000 yen on it so he was going to make sure she didn't know. He continued to read the story behind Queen Rosa as Yashiro came in to let him know everyone had arrived and the meeting could start.

As Kuon left, Yashiro went around his desk to look at the computer screen. Seeing nothing but the magazine homepage, '_That's not like him to be looking at this kind of magazine. I wonder what he was here for?'_

* * *

Kyouko had a long day in her office trying to come up with food ideas for the party. Finally around 8 pm she decided to call it a night. Walking home, she was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she was being watched. The hairs stood out on her body, causing goosebumps. '_What is this?_' she turned around and saw nothing. She gripped her purse with her defense spray a little tighter and started walking faster. _'Next time I'll bring my bike._' Even after she got home she couldn't shake the feeling.

The next day, preparations were still underway. Kyouko was now at Takarada's mansion with Maria. Lory had tried to help out but Maria made it clear that he could have no part in preparing since he was an invited guest. So he stepped back to honor Maria's wishes. Kyouko had managed to get an e-mail to Maria's father but had yet to receive a response. Lory assured her he could take it from there. He also let her know that he was sparing no expense for the occasion,

"If Maria wants to hold a celebration on the 24th, I don't intend to hold anything back!" Leaving him to his devices, she joined Maria in the sitting room,

"I know that you don't want to celebrate your birthday, so we'll just make it a party where you invite everyone close to you to thank them for being by your side this year."

She nodded slowly. "Can I sing and play the piano?"

"It's your party, you can do what you want. And that will be like giving something back to the people who have given something to you."

Maria managed a real smile this time. "I think I want a huge castle and a chocolate fountain."

"Like the one at your grandfather's party?"

"No way! That was too small. I want it bigger!"

"I'll see if I can find one. You'll also have to help me get the invitations and send them out. Now we need to get a handle on the food. Do you have something in mind or do you trust my choices?"

"I'll go with whatever you decide, Big Sister, but I do want lots of tables around like a restaurant."

"That's great because I prepared the food like that also. We make a pretty good team, Maria! I'm going to make a couple of calls to see if we can find this fountain of yours."

Two hours later, they were driving to a specialty chocolate shop. They walked to the back when Kyouko pointed the item out.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

As they looked up from the top to the bottom that was resting on a table, Maria gasped.

"Yes Big Sister! This is exactly what I pictured!"

_'This totally puts my fountain to shame.'_

"Okay! I'm going to place the order and then we'll go look for your fairy tale house."

"Actually, I already know where to go."

Soon the order was placed and they were on their way back to the Takarada mansion. Kyouko was very glad to see that Maria was so happy. She just hoped it would be enough to get the girl's mind off of the sad memories associated with her birthday.

By the time 7 pm rolled around Kyouko was back at the office. The menu, decorations and other accessories were now set and the guest list had been made. All that was left to do was to cook the dishes to make sure that the right combinations of ingredients were used. In her haste to get back, she had chosen not to use the secured parking. As she walked out to her car, she had the same eerie feeling from the night before. Chiding herself, she decided next time it would be worth the trouble to park correctly.

After a quick dinner she went to check the e-mail on her phone. Still no response from Maria's father but she was delighted to see that she had one from Julie. With a smile, she wrote a response letting her know that everything was great and that she was enjoying adding party planning to her list of talents. She also wrote in a quick note that Kuon was doing good.

Checking her game she saw that she had a response to her message now,

_**"Sorry that I wasn't able to get back to you. The weekend was pretty tough."**_

_**"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your week is going well."**_

_**"It's okay, how about yours?"**_

_**"Pretty good. I am really enjoying work right now. But..."** _after a pause, "_**I've been having this weird feeling when I come home, like I'm being followed. I'm sure you think it's dumb to talk to a stranger about it, but it's happened two times in the last two days and even now I can't seem to shake it."**_

Kuon frowned on his end,_**"You should be careful about walking home alone, especially when it's dark. The city is usually safe, but you never know who you could run into."**_

They exchanged moves and then, **_"You're right. I do have my defense spray, so I'll just be sure to keep it close to me."_**

He was still lost in thought, '_That's better than nothing. Still I wonder if there's some way I can help._' He also put two and two together and figured out he was talking to a female. No male would dare give out such information, especially to someone they didn't know. _  
_

**_"Have you thought about taking some kind of self defense class? You usually learn martial arts moves. At the very least you would learn something that would be useful against an attacker."_**

She hadn't thought about that. It was a good idea. **_"I'm so busy. I'll look into it though, maybe they offer something that meets during the weekend."_**

'_At least she can do a better job of defending herself.' **"Please look into it, I would hate for anything bad to happen to you. I do enjoy our conversations and our games. You've really been a big help to me."**_

She smiled as she read the message before replying, "**_Me, too. I enjoy having someone to talk to."_**

They traded moves again before he saw her message, _**"**_**_Do you remember when you were asking me about love?"_**

**_"Yes, of course."_**

**_"Now that you have an idea about it, are you able to tell the difference between love and attraction?"_**

**_"I think so. Attraction is based more on looks. The person can also have a good or bad quality that makes them seem attractive."_**

She made a move as she remembered seeing Kuon at the charity event. 'Then it really is just attraction and not love!' "_**I see. You can definitely be attracted to someone without being in love with them."**_

_**"Mostly. Since I've learned that I'm in love I find I'm more willing to look at both the good and bad things about that person. I also want to do all that I can to be there for them and help them however I can. My love is also growing stronger with each passing day."**_

_'Hmm?' _she was soon wondering about Kuon,_ 'that doesn't mean I'm in love though. I just like the way he dresses and the way he looks when he actually smiles. I also like his hands, his eyes, his hair and...'_ She stopped. That's a lot of stuff to like, which makes it even more likely that it's attraction since it's based on looks. Then she started thinking of the bad, '_I don't like his eating habits or his fake smile. I know he has a dark side to him, but I can't say that I don't like it since I have a dark side too when it comes to my demons.'_

She replied,**_ "Thank you for answering my question."_**

**_"It's the least I could do after you helped me."_**

Making one final move, Kyouko was edging closer to the next victory.

_**"Take care and I'll talk to you soon."**_

_**"Good night."**_

* * *

Kanae was checking the last of her paperwork before heading home. Finally she was able to head home. As she was about to step on the elevator,

"Kotonami-sama, did you find the review for the Peninsula Tokyo?"

Turning to see an intern, "Yes, that was the last one I looked at. Come with me, I'll get it for you."

She went back to her office and got the document. Handing it to the woman, she told her to make sure it got posted soon and bid her goodnight.

As she was driving home a jewelry and makeup shop caught her eye.

_'That would be the perfect place for Kyouko'_. She pulled over and stopped. She sat in the car for a few minutes having an inner dialogue with herself, trying to decide if she should go inside or not.

"Mou, just go inside and get it over with already!" she told herself as she walked into the shop.

After looking at the various makeup items she ultimately settled on the right gift. "This is the perfect Christmas present for her. I know she'll love it!"

* * *

**December 24**

**7 pm**

The guests were being treated to Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" played by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. As they walked in, the chocolate waterfall was the first item to catch their eyes. It was surrounded by a fairy tale village complete with a large castle. The whole right side of the room had tables where guests were able to sit down and eat. There were even servers who offered various alcoholic drinks courtesy of Hizuri Holdings. White twinkling lights hung down like curtains to separate the different areas. There were also icicle lights that hung from the ceiling so that no actual lighting was necessary. A large table with a few gifts was in the village with plenty of wide open space on the floor. Rumor had it that Lory had something special planned, though no one knew what that was.

Off to the side was the food. For appetizers she went with mackerel boiled in miso, beef kushiyaki and Japanese Pork Rib tacos. The main courses were three main meals. The first was Tokyo-style fried and marinated chicken with aonori flavored garlic french fries, the second meal featured mini ribeye steaks with shitake mushrooms and nabeyaki udon. The final meal was baked sesame crusted salmon with vegetarian fried rice. The desserts were chocolate cheesecake brownies, pumpkin bread pudding with french vanilla ice cream and green tea red bean cakes with vanilla buttercream frosting.

The most breathtaking scene of the party was the guest of honor. Her dress was full of sparkles and the lights made it shine in the room. Her flowing locks were slightly curled and her eyes sparkled as much as her dress. There were two more scheduled dress changes. The first would be before she did her piano solo and song and the next one would be around 10:30.

In the kitchen, Kyouko was making sure that everything was running smoothly amid the chaos.

"Ishibashi-san, make sure they know that we need more bread pudding. We have 500 guests so there must be 100 prepped each hour so that they are available to plate as soon as they're ordered."

"Yes!"

She walked over to the other cooks. "You guys have to make sure that the side dishes stay at the proper temperature. The fries, udon and fried rice are as important as the main course." seeing an assistant walking by she motioned to her, "Please stay here and check the food. I will get someone else over here to assist you." the woman bowed and Kyouko gave a slight bow before she walked off. She needed to check the main dining room again.

Just then she spotted Mouko and Maria.

"Maria, you are really beautiful tonight!"

"Thank you Big Sister. Grandfather helped me pick this dress out."

"Mouko! How have you been?" reaching over to give the woman a hug. As she returned it Kanae replied, "I've been busy but good. So have you seen our men around?"

Blushing, Kyouko said a hasty 'No' before saying she had to get back to the kitchen.

Guests were streaming in now and Maria welcomed as many as she can. Finally she saw a really familiar face,

"Uncle Tiger! I haven't seen you in a while." she cried out as the man gave her a loving hug.

"I've missed my little Maria-chan! I see that you are doing well. You have such a pretty dress. You are very pretty also."

"Thanks Uncle. Are you going to watch my piano solo and song?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Where's grandfather? I expected to find him wearing one of his crazy outfits by now." they both looked around, frowning since they didn't see him.

At 9:30, Kyouko came out of the kitchen again. Taking a look at the fairy tale castle she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a real-life princess. Shaking herself back to reality she looked to see Maria taking a seat at the piano. She was now wearing an off white dress full of ruffles. The edge of the ruffles had more sparkles much like the first dress.

With her microphone in hand, "Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to present to you a couple of pieces that make me happy when I hear them." She put the mic down and began playing "A Song of Happiness."

As she was playing Kuon and Yashiro arrived. They were covered in confetti for some reason. Yashiro was still muttering as he picked the pieces off. Kyouko was so lost in Maria's song that she didn't even hear anyone.

Kuon, leaning over her shoulder, "This is quite the party, isn't it?"

She turned around, trying her best not to show that he had spooked her, "Yes. Everything turned out really great. Maria is really happy too. At least for tonight, she should laugh and enjoy herself with the people that she likes." she smiled as the song ended.

He smiled as he eyed the tables. "How's the food moving?"

"Really good, everyone really likes the setting. It's like they're at a really fancy restaurant. I've heard many compliments about it. Just then, Kanae walked up, she had some mackerel on a toothpick,

"Mou, it took you long enough. I couldn't go back to the kitchen and eating all of your delicious food has completely messed up my diet!"

Kyouko's eyes lit up. "I'm so glad you like the food, Mouko! It really makes me happy."

They were interrupted by Maria on the microphone again. "And now I'd like to sing a song for all of you. It's called "Kind and Generous." With a smile, she started to sing. The crowd was in awe at how beautiful she sounded.

"Thank you." she said again taking a bow as everyone applauded.

"She really has a beautiful singing voice! I had no idea." Yashiro said with an appreciative nod.

Kyouko smiled as Maria came over and went to give the girl a hug, "That was amazing Maria!"

She smiled, then turning to Kuon, "I didn't get to properly welcome you to my Happy Grateful party! Welcome Kuon-sama! Thank you very much for coming."

Kuon, giving her a bow, "I should be the one thanking you Maria-chan. I am very honored to receive your wonderful welcome."

She smiled and walked off, giving a wave as she went back to talk to the guests who had gathered around the piano.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot!" Kyouko said.

As Kuon, Kanae and Yashiro all turned to look at her she rushed on. "Since you guys are old enough to drink I made you some cocktails. I had to ask for a few pointers from Hikaru but they're all my creation. I wanted to make them just right for you. Stay here, I'll be right back." Moments later she returned with a brown tray carrying three distinctive looking drinks.

Handing the first one to Kuon, "This is called El Presidente. That's Spanish for President. Once I found out what was in it, I thought it suited you." as she gave him the reddish-orange drink. "It has white rum, vermouth, grenadine and Grand Marnier brandy."

"How did you know I liked brandy?"

She blushed, "It was just a guess." she said as she watched him sip the drink.

"This is very good, Kyouko."

"I'm glad." Handing a drink to Kanae, "This one is called Seductive Swan. It's really simple with vodka, blackberries and lemonade."

She took a sip, "Thank you. I happen to like being a little seductive just not in public." Kyouko smiled.

She handed Yashiro the last drink. It was a bright blue. "This one is called Electric Lemonade. This one also has rum along with blue curacao and Sprite."

"You've outdone yourself Kyouko! Are you sure you weren't meant to be a bartender?"

She blushed, "I wouldn't make a good bartender. I just like creating things."

"I think we should make a new product line with these. Would you like credit for some new alcoholic beverages?" Kuon asked her.

"Oh no I couldn't, I'd much rather be known for my cooking."

"Don't worry, there are 500 guests here, you'll definitely get your name out there." Kanae added.

They were interrupted when the lights turned off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this seems long but this was the chapter that inspired Kyouko in my story so I wanted to do it justice, with a little extra mixed in.**

**21000 yen=218 USD 4,670,000 yen=48400 USD**

**"Kind and Generous" is a song by Natalie Merchant. I edited the words out because I lost my head there. This isn't a songfic and copyrights and all that.**

**These events are loosely based on the manga. I had to do a little research and decide what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to cut. I hope you liked it!**


	20. Grateful and Happy

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kyouko instinctively clung to Kuon, who had been right next to her. He squeezed her hand in return. After a few moments, a single light appeared on the floor and there was Takarada Lory, wearing a large black hat and flowing black cape. He had on a "Phantom of the Opera" mask and was holding a white staff.

Waving his staff, "At this moment to give up hope on one's destiny is the worst possible thing to do."

Suddenly, tons of butterflies were flying through the air. Ooh's and aah's arose from the crowd as they watched the colors shimmer in the light and heard the beating of wings. People began to reach up trying to catch one of the origami masterpieces.

Lory began again, "There is a saying that the butterfly and the flower should appear together. So, I will use these magical seeds to make one."

He threw off his cape and hat to reveal a sparkling silver tuxedo as he motioned to the stage to reveal a giant flower with 7 colors. This was followed by a sea of flowers. They were the same seven colors that were in the giant flower. Kyouko reached to grab a red, blue, white and purple one.

"This is so beautiful!" she breathed

_'You sure are._' Kuon was mesmerized by the look on her face right then.

She looked to Maria, now wearing a white dress with a belt made of diamonds. The girl was beaming as she stood next to the giant flower. Behind the flower, an image suddenly appeared.

Maria, turning around was caught by surprise. "Father?"

Kyouko, looking on, "So he did come!" she walked over to the stage.

Maria could only stand there as the man she hadn't seen in seven years walked over to her. She leaned into Kyouko, "But I didn't invite him." she whispered.

Kyouko held her hand. "Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise Maria. The important thing is that he's here and he's here because he wants to see you."

Looking at him, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, Father. It's also not because I don't think that you're important, I just didn't want to trouble you, that's all." as she looked away. Kyouko held on to her.

"Maria, I should be the one apologizing." he moved closer, "I let you walk around all this time thinking that everything was your fault. I want to make sure you understand that it's not."

As he looked on, tears started to form in her eyes, "I was really worried. I missed you so much and I really wanted to see you. But I didn't want to be selfish. Because the last time I was selfish, I lost..." her voice started to break as Kyouko put a hand on her shoulder and he kneeled down to her level. "Losing mom was hard enough. I don't know what I would do if my selfish thoughts caused me to lose you too." the tears were flowing now.

Reaching out to wipe her tears away with a cloth, "I'm the one who has been selfish. You on the other hand," he started with a smile, "You're actually really mature. I know this may not be the best place or time but all I can say is that I'm sorry. Besides the reason I am here is because I got on a plane. I came here because I wanted to see you."

Holding out his hands, Maria ran into his arms. She was crying now as he hugged her tightly,

"Thank you Maria!" he responded with a voice full of emotion. "Thank you for always loving me and having faith in me even when I didn't deserve it. Thank you for being born into this world. I love you, Maria."

"I love you, Father." she managed between sobs.

As Kyouko looked on, her tears were also flowing freely now. As she wiped them away, Kuon walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder and handing her a handkerchief.

"Here, it looks like you could use this."

"Thank You." then looking at it, "This looks really expensive." _'I couldn't possibly use this.'_

"Don't worry about it."

Looking up, they both watched as the clock struck midnight. Looking away from the clock, Kuon had something else to give her,

"This is for you."

Kyouko was looking at the largest rose she had ever seen.

"What?"

"Happy 21st birthday, Kyouko."

* * *

Kanae needed to get her coat back to get out Kyouko's Christmas present. She was making her way to the coat check area when she overheard a conversation.

"December 25th is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"We did have to do a little research before we hired you." _'Actually I remember you talking about it back in Kyoto.'_ the 6 year old, pig-tailed Kyouko flashed through his mind as he remembered the little girl trying to convince herself that she enjoyed celebrating Christmas and her birthday together.

She looked at the rose again. "Thank you very much, Kuon." blushing, "It's amazing. Such a large rose and so magnificent. I've never seen one like it before today. This must be the King of Roses!"

"Actually, it's called the..."

Kanae cut him off, "Is today your birthday?"

"Um, yes."

"Don't move. I'll be right back!" she stomped off. Minutes later she came back holding a white bag with a bow.

"Mouko, what is this?"

"Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Mou, it's a present."

"I didn't think you knew my birthday, Mouko."

She smiled,_ 'I didn't but his rose was just so perfect and cool. No way could I lose to that.'_ "Even though I didn't know when your birthday was I thought you would still like it."

Kyouko opened the bag. It was an E.L.F. 140 piece eye shadow palette as well as make-up products from M.A.C.

"Thank you so much, Mouko!" she said, her face glowing, "They're so sparkly, I just love them! I will treasure this!"

Kuon stood in shock as Yashiro walked up. Patting him on the back, "Well you can't win them all."

Maria came up to them then, "Big Sister! Today is your birthday?"

"Yes but Maria, please don't be mad. Not many people in Tokyo know, so it makes sense that you wouldn't, right?"

"Hmmph!" she huffed.

Changing the subject, "Are you happy that you will be able to talk to your father and see him more?"

"Yes." she said giving Kyouko a hug. "I'm really glad that you talked me into having this party."

Returning the hug, "I'm glad. You deserve it, Maria."

"I'm still sorry I didn't know it was your birthday."

"It's okay. It's still my birthday and now you know." she went over to the table, "Actually I have a gift for you."

Maria wasn't paying attention. "What is it Kuon-sama?"

Kyouko turned, "Oh did you have something for Maria?" he nodded, "Then by all means, please go ahead. As my boss I am just your subordinate and should go after you."

"I can't seem to win for losing here, but here you go Maria-chan."

Opening the box she saw a sparkling hair ribbon with a butterfly.

"I had it made especially for you from Jeanne D'Arc since I had some connections. It has all of my thanks put into it. From now on, please take care of me."

Before Maria could say a 'Thank You' her eyes caught something to her left. Turning, Kyouko was holding a Kuon doll that was as tall as Maria.

Everyone, including Kuon could do nothing but sit there with their mouths hanging open.

Finally Kanae asked, "When did she find the time to make that?"

"This is my gift for you Maria-chan. I didn't forget our conversation. This has all of my thanks put into it. Please, won't you take care of me too?"

"**OH WOW! THANK YOU BIG SISTER! I LOVE IT!**" she was spinning around with the life size doll.

All around them people were murmuring,

"Isn't that "doll" a little too realistic?"

"Wow, I want one too!"

"All that matters is that Maria-chan likes it."

Kuon was still in a state of shock as Yashiro came over, "I guess she's been paying more attention to you than you thought."

"Oh, that's right I made more." Kyouko stated.

"MORE!" Kuon and Yashiro spit out at the same time.

Pulling out a sleeping mask, she took the regular face off of the doll and replaced it, "There now you can even sleep with him if you want."

Yashiro tried to hold back a laugh as the implication of Kyouko's statement went right over her head.

"Oh Big Sister, this is the best birthday present...EVER!"

As Maria skipped off with her new toy, an awkward silence settled over the area.

Kuon spoke first, "Now I see why you wanted me to go first."

"No, that wasn't really it. It was because..."

He looked at her.

"Um, it was like...I felt a little bad. You gave me such a great present and well, you saw it! I felt like I was selling you off."

"Indeed. You should feel that way." he replied, moving closer to her.

"I'm really sorry. This is no way for an employee to treat her boss. I did feel guilty."

"Well at least I know something new about you now."

Kyouko turned to him before asking, "WHAT?"

"All this time you were fantasizing about me." Kuon gave her a smile.

She blushed, "No, I just had to figure out your dimensions for Maria's present."

"Oh, so you were ogling me then. You know, you had to be checking me out pretty often." he offered with a knowing smile.

"Please use the term observing!" '_I'll never live this down.'_ her cheeks were still burning.

Luckily, Lory saved her from further embarrassment. "Are you ready for the second stage of the party?"

Kyouko looked confused, "Second stage?"

As she turned around, the largest cake she had ever seen was being wheeled over. It was in the shape of another fairy tale castle. In front of it was a sign which read, 'Happy Birthday Kyouko' with the number 21 in the center.

Suddenly, the Taisho and Okami came up to greet her with a huge bouquet of flowers and a gift. She gave them each a hug as tears came to her eyes. Now Lory had employed a large choir and they were singing "Happy Birthday."

Soon the large castle cake was cut up and passed around to everyone. As everyone ate they were treated to an impromptu showing of _Cinderella._

Kuon was completely taken in by her reactions as the movie played. As a final gift, extra staff was brought in to help with cleanup so that she didn't have to take care of it. As the night went on people continued to give her compliments about her food. She also received well wishes and hugs. As she waved and smiled at everyone, she couldn't help but think that there really were people who actually cared about her.

As Kuon, Yashiro and Kanae looked on at the smiling girl, Yashiro spoke up, "Hopefully this will help her understand how much she means to others."

"Lory outdid himself this time." Kuon added with a smile.

"They both deserve it." Kanae finished, "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's definitely them."

"Quite right, Kotonami." Kuon said, realizing that for the first time, they actually agreed on something.

* * *

It was now three a.m. Kyouko was happy but tired and since she had been picked up and brought over by Sebastian, it was Kuon who drove Kyouko to the complex.

"This was a really great party. I had no idea there was going to be a party for me."

"Why not, a lot of us care about you as much as we care about Maria."

"I guess it just takes some getting used to."

"You really went above and beyond tonight and I know that Maria appreciated it."

"I'm happy. I just wanted to take away her bad memories. "

They got out of the car and onto the elevator. Once they got to her floor he stepped out with her. Noticing her surprised look,

"I just wanted to walk you. It is late." he said. His shogi friend was still on his mind.

She smiled, and found she was glad to have the company. Once they were in front of her door.

"Kyouko, I still wanted to give you one last thing."

She turned from opening her door to face him, Before she could get a word out, he was moving closer to her. Stunned, she didn't move as he slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She had a full blush now. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, I wanted to." Once she opened her door and stepped inside, "Good night, Kyouko." with one last smile he was off to the elevators.

Giving him a wave, she closed the door, trying to gather herself. _'Did that just happen?'_ she found herself rubbing her cheek. Had she actually liked how his lips felt? How was she even paying attention to something like that when his kiss only lasted a second? What did he do it for? Was she supposed to do the same thing now? Her mind was slowly overloading. Trying to regain some control,

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself, as her heart raced.

* * *

Back in his penthouse, Kuon was still wide awake. All he could remember was Kyouko's face as she tried to explain the doll to him. His reasons might not have been the best, but he wanted to make sure that he was the last thing she thought about. He recalled the conversation that he had with Yashiro about his so-called playboy tendencies and tactics. In Kuon's opinion Hidehito and Fuwa were way worse. Kuon couldn't even remember how the conversation started...

"I told you all you had to do was use your looks."

"I never _try_ to do that."

"So you're telling me that you never saw a woman that you wanted and used your "charm" to try to get her?"

"I did when I was younger."

"Well, there you go. You're obviously interested and so is she."

"It's not the same. I'm trying to be different now."

"Different how?"

"I don't want to use tactics to make someone fall for me. I want her to actually fall without all of the games."

"Those games actually work. It could turn to love, right?"

"Could. I need to take care of myself first, then I'll feel like I'm worthy of having a relationship."

"I know your younger days weren't great, but they made you the person you are right now, whether you like it or not."

"I know. I don't have to like it. I obviously can't guarantee that I won't fall to temptation, but I'll do everything in my power not to hurt her."

"Of course! No one would think that you want to intentionally hurt her. You'll have to reveal your past eventually."

"You're right. I just want to handle things in a more mature way. I'll be the first to admit it's hard at times."

"So then, you will do what you can to avoid being a playboy?"

"I'll do what I can."

"You've already started. I never thought I'd see the day when someone like you measured small things as so much progress. You'll fall. There will come a time where you won't be able to help yourself. "

_'This was most definitely one of those times.'_ Kuon mused remembering her stunned look once his lips left her face.

He closed his eyes, _'I did manage to hold back. Still, in a corner of my heart, I hope that a little part of what I did stays with her. I guess that does make me a bit of a playboy.'_

* * *

Kyouko was finishing up inventory prep and paperwork before leaving. True to her word, she was on her bike this time. To say that kiss wasn't still occupying her mind would be an understatement. What's worse, she hadn't been able to see him since he did it. She felt her face heat up again as she left the building. Riding along the sidewalk she was suddenly stopped by a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk. His hair was so white that it was a weird sight because that was all she could see in the darkness from faraway. As she got closer, she could see that he was wearing a long, shiny purple trench coat and shiny dark boots. Silver earrings glistened on his ears. Walking slowly toward her as the chain from his choker dangled, she started to reach for her purse but wasn't quite quick enough.

"So you would be the Kyouko I've been hearing so much about?" he intoned with a sneer.

Finally pulling out her spray, "If you take one step closer to me, I'll use this." she managed, trying not to shake as she held the small canister.

"Easy, I'm not looking to start anything. I just wanted to introduce myself. It's the least I could do instead of continuing to follow you around."

She broke into a cold sweat then, _'So I wasn't imagining it. It was him.' _as he continued,

"I'm Reino, Vice President of Vie Ghoul, Inc."

_'Beagle?_', "You'll excuse me if I don't respond. I have to be going." then she stopped. She didn't want to lead him to her building. Though he probably already had an idea of where she stayed he wouldn't know the exact floor.

"That's fine, I'll still be here."

"I don't know what you see in me, but I can tell you that I'm not all that interesting."

"True, you are pretty plain, but that doesn't mean that you're not interesting. I saw how you reacted to Fuwa. I was even able to reach out and grab hold of one of your little demons. I've never seen so much darkness. I must say I found it quite thrilling!"

She recoiled and turned back to her bike. '_How dare he try to capture one of them!'_ she felt the same feeling again. She did her best to will them back. Even though most people couldn't see how she reacted in the dark, he was obviously different.

"That's it!" he walked over ever so slightly as her spray was sitting slack in her hand, "Don't hold back! This is what I want to see."

Remembering where she was, she took a deep breath and held out the canister, "Not another step!"

He backed off then and turned starting to walk away. "Now that I'm here, I'll have plenty of opportunities to see you in action. I'll be going now, but I'll be seeing you soon." he turned back around, "Count on it!" then he was walking back down the street again.

She gave an involuntary shiver as she pedaled off towards home. "I definitely need to look into those classes." talking more to herself as she remembered her chat conversation.

* * *

Kurakana Saena frowned as she pored over the latest police report.

_'Why can't anyone do their jobs around here?_' All she needed was someone who could do something simple. They were nothing but thieves and lowlifes anyway and she couldn't depend on them to even do that.

"I guess I'll have to do this all myself."

Smiling, she looked at the recent pictures from the Akatoki event. They came out very well if she did say so herself. At least somebody can do what I pay them for. Frowning again, she picked up the phone and pressed a button. She had barely hung up the phone when there was a knock.

"Come!"

The man rushed forward, "What do you need Kurakana-sama?"

Handing him an envelope, I need you to go and put this in a specific mailbox. You will receive directions once you have left the building. Be sure that no one is watching you and guard this with your life! There's a car waiting in the garage."

He swallowed audibly. Even though Kurakana Daisuke ran Kurakana it was a well-known fact that Saena was the true brains behind the operation. Her forceful and abrasive personality was perfect for running a yakuza syndicate. And she chose to run Kurakana exactly in that manner. Nothing was too devious or too criminal for her to pursue if it meant more money for the company. So far she had been lucky as things had not caught up with her...**yet**.

'_I'd like to see anyone try to get in my way. That was a miscalculation on his part when hiring that crying, useless wretch of a girl and I'll make sure he pays dearly for it.'_

The pictures should hit his office in a matter of days. Once he saw them along with her demands, he would consider them if he had any kind of brain. If not, she had other ways in mind of getting to him. His company had to be taken down no matter what.

She smiled then, "And when that happens, Kurakana will be in the position that is rightfully ours!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	21. Unexpected Visitors

**Thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows. I'm on a bit of a roll in my head so I wanted to post my next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kyouko walked through the kitchen with the other President of Hizuri Holdings, Hizuri Kuu. A recent U.S.-Asia business summit held by the Asia-Pacific Council of American Chambers of Commerce had brought him here. He only had a few more hours before his flight departed. He decided to use his time touring the newer facilities, followed by lunch with Kuon provided by Kyouko. Then he was off to the airport.

"I've heard you have been meeting new people all over Tokyo." The blonde man said to her.

"Yes, I have. We are getting more business for lots of parties and corporate events."

"Wonderful! I knew from the first time I saw you that you were something special. I'm glad you came here to work with us. You are also quite brilliant when it comes to food. Not to mention that I find you enjoyable to be around. I can see why Julie was singing your praises."

Kyouko, blushing fiercely, "Thank you so much Hizuri-sama. Your wife is very a lovely person and always makes me feel better when I talk to her." Walking over to the large refrigerator, "If you want I can give you a sneak peek of what I have prepared for you."

"I'd much rather be surprised. Thank you for the wonderful tour. I'll leave you to your preparing. See you at lunch." He said with a smile and a wave.

* * *

Miroku entered the darkened hotel room and found Reino laying in his coffin with his eyes open.

"Fuwa managed to get through his event with some success. Still, I doubt he'll be the only one commanding the entertainment at future awards shows."

"Then we managed to do what we set out to do." Reino replied.

"And what of your little side project, Reino? Have you managed to make contact with the girl?"

"I did, three days ago as a matter of fact. I introduced myself to her and almost got a glimpse of her darkness first hand."

"We need to head back in another day, so whatever you're planning, just try to stay out of trouble. We are trying to get to Fuwa. I don't see how she helps with that."

"I did make a minor miscalculation in that regard. Once I saw her response to him, I thought she would be useful. No matter though. I can still have a little fun with her." he smiled as Miroku left the room.

* * *

Kuon and Yashiro were in Kuon's office.

"This is it." Yashiro handed him the large manila envelope.

Ripping it open, Kuon pulled out the contents. There were pictures along with a piece of paper.

Flipping through the pictures, they were all of Kyouko. It was at the Akatoki event and apparently the photographer had followed her every move as they were at different angles, showing her as she moved to different areas of the room. Kuon could feel his anger building as he flipped through each one faster and faster. Slamming the photos down on his desk, he picked up the paper.

**Hizuri Kuon,**

**When I heard you hired a new employee even I couldn't believe who it was. Who would think that you would be one to target The Fuwa Company's sloppy seconds. Furthermore, if you know her like I do, you know she has nothing of use to offer you, that is unless you want someone to warm your bed. She is very eager to please after all. There can be no way any of her actual work talents attracted your attention. If you want someone complete with loads of baggage then Congratulations! You've found the right person. **

**With that said, even I'm not totally foolish. I see that your catering sector has done pretty well for itself in recent months. So this is my offer. You allow us to use her services for the next four months and I won't leak the information about the contract that she signed with you. I know that you have made it to where you are because you are a smart man. So I also know that you fully understand the kind of damage this sort of information can inflict on a person's career, especially one who is fairly new to their field.**

**I eagerly await your response to this pressing matter.**

**Kurakana Saena**

His mouth set in a line as Yashiro spoke up,

"There's no way she is going to work for that horrible company!" he sputtered.

"Agreed." Kuon was so mad he was shaking, "Kurakana has moved up five spots this past year and I know it wasn't through the appropriate channels."

"We've got an in with Fujita." he said grabbing the letter from him. "I'll go make a copy of this so that we can turn it into the authorities. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Right now, we stall. I'll call and let her know that I'll need a bit of time to consider her offer. I'm thinking we go behind the scenes and dig up all of the dirt that we can on her."

"That's brilliant, Kuon! With the way she does business, there's bound to be somebody out there who can't stand her."

"I'm counting on it." drumming his fingers on the desktop, "I don't usually like to employ such methods, but she's left us no choice. It's about time someone put this _Kurakana Saena_ in her place. That company should not even be in its current position. There's no way in hell she will get to mine!"

"Okay, I'll let you know what I hear from Fujita."

"In the meantime I'll run my plan by Dad and see what he thinks. He might have something helpful to add." he gave Yashiro a nod as the man exited the office.

Kuon, leaning back in his chair, '_I don't know who this woman thinks she is, but she has no idea who she is dealing with!_'

He got up then and went to meet his father for lunch.

"I see you've already started." he said as he watched the older man finishing off a plate of a whole chicken and rice.

"This is simply fantastic! Kyouko, you have outdone yourself!"

"Thank you so much Hizuri-sama."

Turning back to the table, she brought over Kuon's plate. With a slight blush, "Here you go. I made your favorite: nori wrapped onigiri with some miso soup."

"Thank you." he grabbed his spoon and started eating the soup.

"Son, you look like you have something on your mind." he was now working on a plate of mini sausages. Kyouko was gone to the kitchen to get some more food.

"I just got some disturbing photos and a letter from the Kurakana company. She wants Kyouko to work for her for four months or else she'll leak the information about her contract to the media."

"We have nothing to hide. She's worth every yen that we pay her. We've already made back double that amount and it will only go up more."

"We know that but it looks bad to the average person. It looks like she's getting special treatment and you know everyone overanalyzes our every move."

Kyouko was rolling another cart of food in now. Kuu frowned as she handed him a plate with a Supreme Pizza on it. Grabbing a slice,

"Well there's no way we're going to give in to Kurakana Saena's underhanded tactics."

The breaking of a glass caused them both to look up in surprise. Kyouko was standing there, shaking violently. Kuon was out of his seat in a flash,

"Kyouko, are you alright?"

She was staring straight ahead, tears in her eyes. Kuu was up now as well.

"Kyouko. You can tell us. What is the problem?" Kuon shook her gently which seemed to bring her out of her state.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, it wasn't my intent. I just thought I heard you say Saena."

"I did. Why? Does that name mean something to you?"

"It's just that..." she said, struggling to hold back her tears, "That's my mother's name." she finished quietly, turning her face away, she was now crying into a towel.

Kuu was patting her shoulders now, "Don't worry Kyouko, we won't let her hurt you anymore.

'_So that's why she was so interested in her._' There was no doubt in his mind that the person he and Kyouko referred to were one and the same. He walked over to her.

"Kyouko, look at me." she turned a tear-streaked face towards him. He wished desperately that he could make her tears stop. He continued, "Dad's right, she can't hurt you anymore. We are already taking steps to deal with her."

"But now you have to be inconvenienced again because of..."

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. She stood still, her eyes still glistening as she looked at him.

"It's not your problem. Anything that has happened is not your fault. I don't regret bringing you here for one second. I know it's hard, but please don't let her get to you. She's not worth it. You can't let her have this power over you." he finished, using his hand to gently wipe her tears away.

She reached her hands up to grab his before wiping the rest of them off of her face. Managing a shaky smile,

"Okay, I'll do my best." Grabbing a towel, she bent down to start picking up the big pieces of glass and put them in the trash, "I have to go clean up my mess." she rushed out of the room.

They both stood and sighed.

"Yashiro is already bringing the letter over to the proper authorities. In the meantime I intend to stall while we look up information about her background."

"Perfect idea, Kuon. We're not doing anything wrong if that's what you're worried about. We are merely looking for information that should already be in the public records."

He nodded, '_I'll find out everything about you Saena. When I'm done you will regret the day you ever formed a thought of sending this letter to me.'_

"You know the deal Kuon, everything has to be above board. And if she decides to leak the information anyway, you need to get a press release ready. Just say that all of the information she has is old and that she is now being paid in accordance with her work to the company. There's no need to mention the extra she's been making with the increased events."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you agree with me. It's good that you're here."

Reaching over to give Kuon a hug, "Me, too. I'm happy I was able to see you. I planned to discuss your upcoming business trip to Dubai but we'll talk about that later."

Kuon groaned as he returned the hug, remembering the next trip he had to take. It would span 4 days also, starting on his birthday and ending on Valentine's Day. Luckily he had already mentioned it to Kyouko. Not that she needed anything else on her plate right now.

Kyouko walked in then. When she saw them embracing a smile came over her features. "You guys are really great parents. I wish I could have had a mom and dad like yours."

Kuu, giving Kuon one last pat on the shoulder, "You know Kyouko, there is at least one way we could become your parents. All you have to do is marry our son." giving them a wink, he left the room, "Bye."

Kuon put his head in his hands as Kyouko's face turned bright red.

"Have a safe flight." she managed as she went back to the cart, busying herself with clearing the dishes off of the table.

Kuon started to speak but Kyouko stopped him, "It's alright, I know he was just joking. There's no way you would want to marry me."

_'If you only knew.' _Rather than jumping on her for putting herself down again, he stayed quiet. She had been through enough for one day.

Giving him a smile, "I can clean this up, I know you have to get back to work."

"I'll see you later, then. And remember, don't worry about anything. Everything will be taken care of."

* * *

Kyouko was finally finishing up for the night. Checking the equipment once again before she locked up she just needed to go to her office to get her purse. As she was about to leave, she looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"You! How did you get in here?"

"I just had to come and see you. It's amazing how useless security guards are when they are unable to move."

'_Think, Kyouko. You just have to get over to the counter and press the red button.'_

"So this is the illustrious Hizuri Holdings building. I am quite impressed. It's funny how so much technology and safeguarding is absolutely useless against me. The nighttime is when I'm at my strongest."

"Once the guards don't respond more will come." she added shakily as she moved closer to the counter. '_Almost there.' _she reached into the drawer pulling out a knife for good measure.

"I'll just do the same thing to them. You better come up with something better than that." he moved to grab her.

She flinched backward.

"I see you don't have that little canister with you tonight. That's perfect. I would rather not deal with any pain if I can avoid it."

She grimaced, thinking of her purse sitting in her office, "I can still cause you pain without that." she replied confidently, moving over just a little more, she was almost right next to the button.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try."

_'Got it!'_ she pushed the button before lifting her other hand holding the knife but she was too late.

She let out a scream as he grabbed her wrist, causing the weapon to drop to the floor before clattering under the large steel table.

"Gotcha." he whispered as he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.


	22. Coming Out of the Dark

**Thanks so much for:**

**Reviews: mustardtan, KL93, JeremyVD, misao97, Ricarika and LBeth2007, ecchri, lasaints2015, onliafaze, Neheigh, Icy-Kitty117, and 2 Guests**

**Faves: Inspirational Muse Alana, OrangeLamb,PantherLily1, Lunay13**

**Follows: Inspirational Muse Alana, KL93, Chaerin, Icy-Kitty117**

**I feel bad leaving a cliffhanger so here you go.**

**This chapter may be a little graphic for some (in parts) so please keep that in mind as you read.**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

She tried with all of her might to get away.

'_What's going on? My body won't move._'

"Let go of me, Beagle!"

"I told you it would be useless to fight against me. You were curious to find out for yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"That should be obvious by now." he said, placing a hand on her waist and moving her even closer to him. "I want to eat!" he hissed, "And you my dear are what's on the menu."

Still trying to will herself out of his grasp, he tilted her head to the side.

'_Kyouko, you have to move. Move now!_'

"I don't care if it's for business or pleasure, I have to do whatever I can to make sure that I get a piece of you. Don't worry, I don't bite...hard."

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. His hand was moving across her collarbone and slowly making its way down her shirt through her jacket. The action repulsed her, but she was still not able to move,

'_No one's coming. I don't know if I pressed the alarm hard enough. I have to do something and I have to do it now.'_

* * *

Kuon got the call first from the security company, since all calls were patched through directly to him and Yashiro.

"Hizuri-sama, a silent alarm has been activated. According to the code, it was from the kitchen. The police have already been dispatched."

'_Kyouko!_'

"Thank you." Hanging up, he ran to the elevator, willing it to move faster. Getting in his car he broke the speed limit but was in front of the building in four minutes. He frowned as he looked around and saw that there were no police cars. Making his way inside, he had to get back on another elevator to get to the kitchen. He quickly pressed the button, '_Hang in there, Kyouko. I'm on my way.'_

* * *

Suddenly, she felt it. A slight tingling in her fingers and toes. With all of her strength she finally managed to spin out of his grasp.

"How dare you try to take advantage of me! Just who do you think you are?" she was running for the exit, but he was faster. He met her right at the door.

"I just want to witness the true strength of your darkness." he moved in closer to her, putting a hand to her neck, "I need to see more of your anger. What you're doing now isn't good enough to satisfy me."

She clenched her fists, trying to move out of his grasp. The door was right there.

He moved his face closer until his mouth was inches away from hers, "So please, do your best to let out all of those feelings buried deep inside of you."

She was trying to hold back, not wanting to give him what he desired, but she found it hard to control herself. First one grudge was released and then another.

"That's it. Keep going."

'_No, I have to stop this. I have to stop!_' she closed her eyes, breathing hard with the effort. It was working. The grudges went back to their resting places.

And then the door opened. A large fist came full force into the side of Reino's face. His hand immediately released her as he went sprawling to the floor. He now had the misfortune of dealing with the full wrath of Hizuri Kuon.

"You dare break into my building and harass one of my employees!"

Reino, with blood running down his face, was trying to make a hasty exit now. He certainly wouldn't get off lightly against this man. '_I knew I had to be careful of him.'_

Kuon wasn't finished. Grabbing his wrist he yanked him back into a standing position. As Kuon squeezed Reino suddenly saw flashes of the man's past. First was the image of a blonde teenager, dragging the body of someone he had beaten to a pulp down an alley as people looked on. Next he saw a hand covered in blood. It was too much for Reino and he shut his eyes to what he was seeing but the pictures would not stop. He saw him again, this time he was watching a man flying through the air, with blood flying off of him in all directions. He pulled his hand from the man's grasp then and finally found relief. Sweat was dripping down his face as Kuon walked slowly towards him.

"Why did you feel the need to come in here and put your hands on this woman?"

"I merely wanted to experience a deeper level of what she was hiding. It appears you have something to hide as well."

Setting his face he came closer. He grabbed Reino by the throat, lifting him up. "I have no problem showing you exactly what I'm hiding or what I'm capable of."

As Reino wrapped his hands around the one holding his neck he realized he was in a desperate situation. The air was slowly leaving his body and he couldn't get another breath in.

Kyouko was instantly next to the two of them. "You have to stop this. I'm alright now."

Seeing that he wasn't listening, she reached up and put her arms on his, yelling now, "KUON! STOP! You'll kill him."

The word "kill" finally resonated with him. He let go of the man, falling to the ground as the first set of officers came in. Reino could only look at the fallen man in shock. He hardly noticed when the officers each put a hand on him and led him out.

Kyouko was shaking him now, her trauma forgotten. "Are you alright? Please! Say something!"

But he was no longer in the room. He had a vacant stare as he was reliving the nightmare from his past. There was the car, its windshield completely cracked as his friend was airborne, blood pouring out all over. As he looked down, he saw that he was covered in it. Looking back up, there was the woman, holding the broken body in her arms, weeping bitterly over her lost love. As he came closer he could hear her clearly,

"Rick, don't die. Please don't die!"

The damage was done. Blood pooled beneath the man and spread across the dark pavement. As he looked down, he saw his feet walking through it. It was so cold. He felt his body giving in to the frozen feeling, completely unable to move.

An officer came over then, waving a hand in front of Kuon's face. It did not register. He called over a paramedic. Kyouko wasn't sure what to do, she was grabbing his hand now. The medic checked him out before turning to her,

"His vitals are fine and we can see he's still breathing. He's not showing the symptoms of physical shock. I would tell you to take him to the hospital but it appears to be more mental than physical."

"Should I still take him?" she was starting to panic a little bit now.

"Only if you want. I would suggest getting him home. Maybe more familiar surroundings would help him come out of it." he stood up and walked off.

Another officer came over then, wanting to take her statement. "I can do it, but I have to stay right here."

He nodded getting his pen and paper ready as she went over the details of recent events. Soon, everyone was gone. Realizing she couldn't move the man herself, she dialed up Yashiro on the phone. He was there in five minutes.

"I don't know what brought this on but he's not coming out of it." she said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"It's okay Kyouko. We'll have to get him home."

She tried to get him to stand up, "Kuon, we have to go home. I can't carry you so..." to her surprise he stood up. His walk was as slow and as empty as his eyes but at least they could get him out.

20 minutes later, they got him into the passenger side of his car. The drive to the complex took 10 minutes. In another 10 minutes, she was unlocking the door to his penthouse. She and Yashiro guided him into his room. They decided he could do without a change of clothes for the night. Helping him sit on the bed, she wondered if she should get him something to eat. Yashiro said not to worry about it. She agreed, deciding that she would make him something in the morning when all of this was behind them. They moved him so that he was laying down as she moved over to close his eyes.

He still heard nothing but the woman's words. They played over and over as he watched the blood drip from his arms:

"Why should Rick be the one who suffers?"

"This is unforgivable! This is all your fault!"

"You're a murderer! Why does he have to be killed?"

"I will not EVER forgive you!"

"If you were never here, then he would still be alive."

Back inside of his room, Yashiro turned to Kyouko. "I can stay with him for right now. Go home and change. I'll leave when you return."

She nodded and left. Once she was back in her apartment, she grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. As she turned on the water her recent confrontation came back into her mind. She suddenly felt disgusted. Every part of her felt slimy. She was mad at herself for letting everything happen. She was mad for not having the ability to stop him from putting his hands on her. She grabbed the soap, scrubbing furiously in every spot he had touched her. Because of her someone else was suffering as well.

"How? How could I let this happen?" she screamed as she collapsed in the shower, the rough cascade of water mixing in with her own anguished tears. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she lay her head down and cried. She cried harder than she ever had in all of her 21 years. At the moment she felt so very alone. Still what she was dealing with was nothing compared to what he was going through. Slowly regaining her composure,

'_I have to be strong. This is my doing, the least I can do is be there to help him._'

Getting up, she turned off the lukewarm water and hurried to change her clothes. Ten minutes later she was back in his room.

"I called up a friend of mine who is a psychologist. He appears to be suffering from an acute stress reaction. All we can do right now is wait it out and hope that he can come out of it. It's a good idea for him to see a familiar face. I know it's probably asking a bit much but..."

"Don't worry Yashiro. I'll stay. It's the least I can do."

"And how are you doing Kyouko? I know this has been a pretty difficult day for you."

Fresh tears came to her eyes then, "I'll be fine. It's my fault this happened so,"

"No, Kyouko, it's absolutely not your fault! Did you tell him to break into a building?"

She shook her head.

"Then you must have made him put the guards out of commission?"

"No."

"Did you tell him that it was okay to touch you?" shaking her head again, he continued, "Then I hope you fully understand what I'm saying. We're all responsible for our own actions. I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like there's something more I could have done."

"You did all that you could under the circumstances. We wouldn't have been alerted if you hadn't thought about pressing the silent alarm. I know you're worried but the truth is Kuon has been fighting his own demons for quite a while now. While I hoped he would be able to deal with it on his own, it seems fate has brought us to this. He had to deal with it sooner or later." Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "To be honest, I'd rather it happened sooner than later."

"Thank you, Yashiro. It has been a difficult day and I have a lot to process but I'm glad that you're here to help me out."

He smiled then, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "You're really a selfless person. And strong. I don't know anyone who would still be standing after everything you've been through. Kuon is lucky to have someone like you by his side."

"I was going to say the same thing about you."

Walking to the door, "I'll call and check in with you in the morning. If anything happens, be sure to call me."

She nodded going back to the room as he let himself out. She went back to the bed and took one of his hands in hers. "Please come back. There are so many people that need you." taking a long pause as the realization hit her full force, "**I need you**. So you have to make your way out of this."

She stood then, grabbing a blanket. She hopped in right next to him and covered them both. Then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, hoping that something, anything could get through to him.

She woke up with a start. Looking over at the bedside clock, she saw that it was now 3 in the morning. She turned on a light to check on him. If she didn't know better she would say that he was sleeping peacefully but he was trembling. That must have been what woke her up. She wrapped the cover around them again and changed position so that she was facing him. She took a hand in hers again and felt the tremors start to decrease. She stayed there until they were almost completely gone and drifted back off to sleep.

Kuon, still in his repeating nightmare was now looking at the lifeless man with blood dripping down his face.

_'If I were to die instead of him, would that mean that he would be alive? Is that what he wants? Is this why my body is so cold?'_

Looking around again at the scene he remained motionless,

_'So be it. If that's how he would have wanted it then I will soon do exactly as he...'_

His thoughts were interrupted then as he felt pressure. Turning to look he saw two hands holding his hand. At first he could only see most of a body with no face. Slowly he regained his focus and he could see her now. Kyouko was holding his hand, pain clearly expressed on her face,

"Kuon, are you okay? Please, can you hear me? Do you hear my voice?"

They looked at each other for a long moment until at last she heard him, "Yes, I can hear you."

"Thank goodness!" she breathed. Closing her eyes as the tears started to fall.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You had us so worried. I don't know what happened but I... Oh, I have to go let Yashiro know you're awake." she moved to get up but he still held her.

"Don't go. He can wait. Won't you stay with me for a little while longer?"

She smiled then, "Of course."


	23. Finally! A Love Story

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

A little while longer became nearly three hours.

"How long was I out?"

"Around 12 hours. I have to say that it was the longest 12 hours of my life."

"And that bastard from VG?"

"They took him away. I imagine he's still sitting in a jail. They have a lot they can pin on him."

"And how are you doing, Kyouko?"

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "Much better now that you're alright." and then they started flowing, "I felt like it was my fault that everything happened. Yashiro told me it wasn't but still I..."

He hugged her tighter, "He's right. You didn't make him do anything. He might have made you the reason to do it, but he made the choice to do what he did."

"I just couldn't do anything once he grabbed me. I got to the button and then I couldn't move." she was crying harder now, closing her eyes hoping it would block out the memory but it didn't. "I could feel his hands on me, I was trying to get him away from me, to make him stop but I couldn't. I felt so dirty." she finished quietly as a shiver went through her. She buried her face in his chest, the tears continuing to flow as her body was shaking.

Holding her tightly, Kuon could feel his anger rising again. '_How dare that bastard take advantage of her like that! He's lucky she stopped me.'_ he was rubbing her back now, "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you. After everything with your mother, I wish you could have avoided anything else yesterday."

After a while she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and swollen but he was just glad to see that she was no longer crying. She looked at him for a long moment, fighting the urge to move even closer to him. His arms were so warm and her worries and fears didn't seem so bad when he held her. He gently moved back a strand of hair from her face as she said,

"It seems that deranged people are drawn to me. I know you have your issues but you've been the most positive thing to happen to me. If I hadn't started working here, I would have never met Mouko, Maria or anyone else." His hand was back on her face. She found herself leaning into its warmth.

He couldn't argue with her there, especially the part about him. '_I have to get a handle on this_!' His eyes were drawn then to the necklace she had on. '_Ah so she found my little surprise then.'_ Smiling at her, "I see you found the other gift that I got for you."

She smiled, "Yes, thank you! It is really beautiful. It reminds me of my Corn stone. I had to make it into a necklace so that I could always have a part of it with me even when the King of Roses is gone."

"Actually it's the Queen of Roses. Named after a Queen named Rosa to be exact. I read the story online and it was pretty amazing."

"I'll have to look it up then." she replied.

He sat there wondering if he should clue her in on who gave her the stone. After a few minutes, "Kyouko, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she looked up at him expectantly.

Just then his stomach grumbled. A minute later so did hers.

Kyouko, jumping up, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! If your stomach's growling then you must really be hungry!"

"I don't have much here."

"It's okay, I can just go to my place. I'll be right back."

He nodded and then sat up slowly, looking for his phone so that he could call Yashiro. _'She seems to be okay, at least. I'll just wait to tell her at a better time._' he moved on to dialing.

* * *

High in the Kurakana building, Kurakana Saena was checking her voice messages. Since she hadn't received the call that she was expecting, she figured she would finally hear a response. She listened, her face losing the slight smile as she continued to hold the phone. She slammed it down in disgust.

"His answer did make sense, but I can't help but think that he's stalling." she growled to herself.

She got up then and went to her husband's office. Without knocking, she walked in. Seeing that the room was empty, she went right to his desk to access the computer. They had to go on their business trip to Dubai soon. He had originally planned the trip for him since he always went with his executive assistant. For this reason, she always had to go right to the source for information. It looks like there are still about three weeks to go. She opened up a new window and added on a ticket in coach.

"There, I'll take her first class seat and she can ride in the back with everyone else."

Her only goal here was to let her husband know that he could hide nothing from her. He and his glorified secretary had plenty of time to enjoy each other's company once they arrived. She decided to have the confirmation sent to his e-mail just so he'd know that she intended to take care of some business of her own. It was her company too and she had to make sure that he wasn't sacrificing money or anything else because he was too busy with his extra-curricular activities. Just as she hit send, the side door opened and the woman came out. She was still buttoning up her shirt. Her look of surprise at seeing her boss's wife almost made Saena laugh on the spot. She didn't care what her husband did, she just wanted access to his money. The young woman didn't know that.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Saena said to the stunned woman as she left the office.

* * *

Miroku walked leisurely to the booking area. He went up to the window to sign release papers and he waited. Fifteen minutes later, the officers were leading a man to the door. His platinum hair now hung limply about his face. He had a black eye and another painfully large bruise on his right cheek in addition to finger bruises on his neck. He tried unsuccessfully to hide his slight limp. Miroku got up and started walking out of the building leaving the man to fend for himself. As they made it outside, the bright sun caused Reino to shrink back even more. Without a word, they both got inside of the darkened vehicle. Once inside, Miroku spoke,

"I thought I made it clear that you were not to get into any trouble?"

Laying down in the seat, "Yes it appears I underestimated my opponent this time."

"Luckily we have a lawyer who works fast. These charges are pretty serious. It goes without saying that we'll have to let your father know. You'll have to come back here in a month for your hearing. Maybe you can get off with probation but you'll probably end up being on house arrest for 6 months. By the looks of it, you seem to have dealt with enough already."

Reino winced as he remembered his night with Hizuri followed by his night in jail. From what he understood, with his long hair he would fare even worse in a prison.

"Believe me Miroku, I have learned my lesson. I don't ever want to see the inside of a cell for as long as I live." he closed his eyes and groaned, '_No one is worth going through all of this trauma.'_

Miroku didn't reply as the vehicle made its way to the airport.

* * *

Kuon was back in his office with Yashiro now. Together they were going over all of the new information that they found on Kurakana Saena.

"This was almost too easy." Yashiro said as he sorted through the files, "On the other hand, there's enough here that it would take days to get through it all."

Kuon frowned, looking at the file in front of him. Since leaving Kyoto and abandoning her daughter fifteen years ago she had been busy. They found five different marriage licenses and three divorce decrees. They also found one death certificate in the name of the person they determined to be her third husband. They expected to find that it was under suspicious circumstances. But looking at his age at time of death, he was 25 years older than her.

In addition, her finances were a mess. She had been arrested seven years ago between husbands 3 and 4 for writing bad checks and forgery using her deceased husband's bank account. There were also papers for bankruptcy court on file from her second husband's company. It turned out he had a very costly gambling and prostitute addiction.

"She needs to do a better job of choosing her men." Yashiro remarked with a laugh. "Fujita also let me know that they have been looking into the company for various petty crimes. It seems that there have been other break-in attempts and acts of violence. They just never have enough to make the charges stick, or people refuse to push the matter further."

Kuon sighed, "That does make things more difficult." he looked at the papers cluttering his desk. "We need to get her where it hurts. If she's doing that openly, she has to be doing something behind the scenes. We should take a look at how the company's stock has been doing. I think we'll find something there. Maybe there will be some kind of pattern."

"I'll go check the NIKKEI online tonight."

Kuon nodded, feeling better than he had all week as he watched his friend leave the room.

'_I know we'll find something on her, I just have to be patient.'_

* * *

Kyouko was finishing up with dinner when she heard the tone on her phone, meaning she had a new message. She picked it up and saw it was from Kanae. She smiled. They made these dinner plans a while back at Maria's party and a sudden issue had popped up for Kanae at work, putting them in jeopardy. She was glad to see that everything would be resolved so she could see her friend. Right now, she really wanted to talk to her.

Twenty minutes later, she was opening the door for her friend.

"Mouko! I'm so glad to see you!" Kyouko hugged her fiercely as tears came to her eyes.

Kanae hugged her back just as hard, "Mou! What's with people these days? I wish I could have been there to help you." tears were in her eyes also.

"Please, sit down."

Putting her purse down and taking off her shoes, she followed Kyouko to the living room.

"Hizuri sure knows how to make a place look attractive."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice here. I can't complain."

"From what I've heard it seems you've been at his place more often lately than your own."

Kyouko blushed guiltily, "I did have to help him out a couple of nights ago, and"

"You don't have to explain. I can see it on your face. I hate to break it to you but even after all of your talk about...the "L" word, there's no way you can deny it now, especially not with me. I'm in love too, you know."

Kyouko busied herself getting the salad and teriyaki chicken with rice. Her best friend had seen right through her. She couldn't even deny it to herself any longer. She wasn't sure of when it happened but she had to face the ultimate revelation. She was in love with Hizuri Kuon.

Letting out a sigh, "I have no idea what to do now, Mouko. I didn't even realize it myself until recently." she sat down.

"You should just confess!" Mouko stated as she reached for the salad, "I'm kidding!" she said looking at her friend's horror-stricken face. "Seriously though, you should let him know somehow."

"I don't even know how. I hate this! I was just sitting there holding his hand. All of a sudden, I knew all of the locks on my heart were gone. That's when I made extra certain to re-lock them. Still, the next day, feeling his arms around me, they opened so easily again. It almost makes me want to hate him."

"Yet you don't hate him." she finished, cutting up some chicken, "Mou, Kyouko you have to stop making this food taste so good!" she sat chewing before she continued, "I want to help you out, but you have to figure that part out on your own."

"Hmm, his birthday is coming up as well as Valentine's Day. I know we'll be traveling on his birthday, so I should do something special for Valentine's Day since we'll be leaving the next day."

"Yashiro hasn't told me, but I'm sure he's done something devious this time. Did he give you a suite with just one bed this time? I have to know."

"No, it's the same as last time, but I think this place is bigger."

"So do you plan to confess then too?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to complicate everything. He's my boss. I've never really dated before, especially not someone I work with."

"I know it seems complicated right now, but you are trying to move on, so you won't be there forever."

"That's true," she took a bite of her salad now, "Still it would be much easier if he wasn't the President of the company. What will everyone think?"

"Mou! You don't have to let everyone know. That is, not until you want to. Just keep it quiet for a little bit. You guys will figure it out."

She gave a laugh, "Right now, I'm not even sure how he feels about me. I know he's always around me, but that's probably because I'm new and he wants to make sure that I know what I'm doing. I'll feel so dumb when I confess and he looks at me like I'm an idiot."

"Kyouko, what is it that you do?"

"I cook, of course! I also plan menus and events."

"And how long have you been doing that?"

"Pretty much since I came to Tokyo."

"So it would be safe to say that when it comes to your job, you know what you're doing, right?"

Kyouko considered it as she ate some rice, "Well, yeah I guess so."

"Then there's really no reason for him to be around you all the time, is there?"

"No, I guess not." she frowned, '_Then why...'_

"Mou! Kyouko for being so smart sometimes you can be pretty clueless. Now I know you want to deny love with everything you have, but you guys have something. Both of you, for each other. I'm not going to jump out and say that I'm 100% certain it's love, but I am with the man's best friend so I'll say that I'm 95% sure."

Kyouko sat in silence, taking a bite of chicken as Kanae continued,

"So I suggest you go through with your plans for Valentine's Day and see how he responds. You'll be out of the country, away from work and it will be just the two of you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to but you should at least get an idea of where you stand?"

She slowly nodded "You're probably right."

"Not probably. I am right. At least then you'll know up front. Do you want to see the man you love end up with another woman?"

The look on Kyouko's face gave Kanae her answer. "Okay then, so all you need to do is prepare your gift and yourself..." she stopped as Kyouko blushed

"For Valentine's Day." she finished.

Kyouko nodded picking up her drink.

"Oh by the way," Kanae started, "You should make sure to get something nice, some red lingerie maybe. I can help you shop."

Kyouko spit out the water she was drinking as her raven haired friend tried and failed at holding back her laughter.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me as we're coming down the home stretch now. All that's left of my "events" is the Saena confrontation, Valentine's Day and White Day. We already know she'll be in Dubai. No that wasn't planned by her but they will end up at the same business event which Saena will see as a good time to try to do something. I also have an outline for a scene between Saena and Julie but it won't play out with women yelling at each other in public because I think that's really immature (and Julie is certainly not that!) With the recent developments, I will focus a little on business, but mostly on outside events. I'm thinking about four to five chapters more but if it naturally doesn't work I will do more.**

**To answer the questions they will find out about each other as chat buddies in the chapter before White Day and Kuon will more than likely reveal himself either in my next chapter or during White Day. I have to figure it out but I want it all to be out in the open before my story ends. As for Rick, in this universe it's already been shown that Kuon doesn't need to get out from under his father's shadow. So why did he become dark then? It will be because he was trying to do something to be like his father. Exactly what that will be, I won't answer now (I did give a little clue earlier if you caught my wording) but I hope that the reveal works for you when you read it!**


	24. Get This Right

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, faves and follows. Names in the next chapter!**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Day One**

The Hizuri Holdings jet had just touched down in the corporate section of the Dubai International Airport.

Kuon leaned over, "Kyouko, wake up. We're here."

She jumped up, turning to him, "How long was I asleep?"

He chuckled, "9 hours."

She reeled back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He cut her off, "It was a 17 hour flight. It can get pretty boring."

She nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Once she was outside of the plane, she looked around.

"It's pretty cloudy out."

Kuon frowned, "Yeah it looks like it's going to be raining for most of our trip. Luckily our business is conducted indoors."

"So what do you have planned for your birthday?"

"Not much, but I am really looking forward to having dinner with you tonight." he turned to her with a smile.

She tried her best not to blush or blurt out what she was thinking at that moment as they walked out of the terminal to the waiting car.

_'Keep it together, Kyouko. No funny stuff like the last trip.'_

Soon they were pulling into the spectacular Burj Al Arab hotel. It was upscale and was dedicated to business, meaning that they wouldn't have to leave to go anywhere. The meetings would be taking place in the large Suha and Athuraya boardrooms. Mixers would also be held in the Suheil boardroom after hours. The hotel boasted 27 floors, and every room was actually a two bedroom suite. The hotel was surrounded by water which made the views spectacular. The plan for today was to get settled in. Kuon had a meeting with some executives later on in the afternoon. Once that was done they would be on their way to the Junsui restaurant for dinner.

Going to her room to put her items away, she was able to see that this place was bigger than the room in Monaco. Both of their rooms were the same size this time and the kitchen was larger also. She went to the refrigerator and was delighted to see that everything she asked for was there. She also checked the cabinets. She was all set.

"Looks like the grocery shopping is all done." Kuon said, coming up behind her.

Slamming the doors shut, "Yes, we're all set. How long before you have to go?"

"I have another couple of hours. I think I'll go relax for a bit."

She nodded and went to her room, checking on all of her Valentine's Day items to make sure they were intact. Then she settled herself in the bed, looking at a cooking catalog as something caught her eye. It was a contest to create a new dish. The winner would have their dish featured on the menu of several restaurants throughout various large cities around the world. She looked at the list: Paris, Rome, New York, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and Sydney. If they did well there then you would be able to create a new dish to add to your first one. Then it would move to the places with the most Michelin stars as well as other restaurants of your choosing.

She was really excited now. "What a great opportunity! This will really help my chances of reaching my goal!" she said to herself as she turned to the page with more information and learned how to sign up.

* * *

Saena sighed. She wasn't sure why they had to go to these mundane ice breaking events. At this point everyone already knew each other. She absently drummed her fingers on the table as she looked around at all of the men gathered. She found a spot in the back where she couldn't be seen. She was used to these events. She had been to them regularly when it was time to move on to a new husband and a new company. Sure she hadn't made the best choices with her first two. But the last three had been worthwhile. Her third husband had even left her money since he had no other living relatives. Her decisions hadn't always been the best. That along with some risky investments and her jail stint had depleted her funds somewhat but she still had something.

Her eyes were drawn to the tall man as he walked into the room, _'Ah, so Hizuri is here. I suspected that he might be, but I wasn't entirely sure.' _she frowned.

She really needed him to respond to her offer. The pharmaceutical sector of Kurakana had sank quite a lot of money into a new drug they were hoping to get approved. Last week, she had checked her husband's records and learned that the Japan Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Association was not going to approve it. She had already taken the opportunity to unload the shares before they flew out to Dubai. She was willing to completely cut her losses if she needed to.

'_This might also be a good opportunity to look for my future spouse.'_ She wasn't going to be picky. While it would be nice to remain in Japan. A change of scenery wouldn't be so bad either. That could wait until tomorrow. She could hardly believe her luck with all of the possible new opportunities. The food was usually good too. Tomorrow would be a great day, she decided.

* * *

Kuon had another mixer so ended up meeting Kyouko at the restaurant. She tried to keep herself under control as she saw him in his gray striped business suit. She was practically drooling as she sat down across from him. She grabbed the water and took a huge gulp, willing the heat in her body to settle down. He gave her a smile as she walked up. She was wearing a plum dress that tastefully hugged her curves. Her dark hair was getting longer but was still short enough to leave that delightful neck of hers exposed.

"I ordered a glass of wine for us." he said as she picked up the menu.

"Thank you." she looked over it. "What were you getting?" She was in the mood for dim sum. They had different varieties and she was hungry enough to try a little bit of them all.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter came up to them almost dropping his pad as his eyes saw Kyouko.

Kuon frowned, "Do you have some kind of sampler for your dim sum?"

"Of course." he said, which got a smile out of Kyouko since that was what she wanted. Seeing the man's eyes on her, she blushed slightly before turning back to Kuon.

Kuon cleared his throat, forcing the man's attention back on him. "We'd also like some tempura rolls."

"Of course, good choice. Your meal will be here shortly." stealing one last look at her, he walked away.

He grabbed his glass of wine. "You look amazing. By the looks of it, I'm not the only one who noticed."

'_Amazing?_' she took a sip from her glass. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

As their meal arrived, they went over the details of the next day. Her part was simple. He sighed then,

"I also think that I saw your mother here today. It was out of the corner of my eye, so I'm not completely sure but I just wanted to let you know so that you could be prepared."

She nodded and said nothing. Suddenly her appetite was gone. But she needed to keep up her energy for tomorrow so she made herself eat.

* * *

**Day Two**

They had an early day so she got to do breakfast foods. Breakfast food wasn't something she could say she felt confident in doing but she did need to get more familiar with it. To that end, she had tamagoyaki and cheese blintzes. There were also hard-boiled eggs and a buffet that included croissants, muffins and hot cross buns as well as various breads with a selection of high-quality spreads. Four different juices were offered.

Once that was done she was able to hang back and observe the room. Her observing didn't require all that much, mostly watching Kuon move around the room. They caught each other's eyes at one point and he gave a nod to his right. She looked to where he motioned and saw a woman sitting at a table watching him. She tried to look busy checking the supplies but couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman. She looked a little older but she'd always remember that look on her face clearly. She looked back down then, trying to keep the tears from falling. After fifteen years, she finally saw the woman who left her all alone and her mind was reeling. She excused herself and went over to the corner, trying to collect her thoughts. Moments later, she walked back over to the table just in time to see Kuon walking over.

"How are you holding up?" he knew he shouldn't have come over with Saena watching his every move, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm fine now. Sorry to make you worry."

"It's no problem. She's not looking right now. So I'm going to head back. I'll come back for you later."

She nodded cleaning up the baskets. There were still some stragglers coming back for more food, but the bulk of it was gone.

She gave one last look around as it was necessary to prepare for the second day tomorrow.

Later that afternoon, they were at the Sky View Bar enjoying some tea and finger foods. They were sharing a tray of finger sandwiches. She had some lemon and sunflower tea since the waitress said it would relax her. He was drinking Oolong Tea. They could see the ocean and the sky. It was almost like the two shades of blue mixed together. Still you could see that more clouds were moving in.

"It's a shame that its been so cloudy here."

"Well at least it cleared up while we had the best view in the house."

"Yes, being here reminds me of the time I was with you at that hotel."

"That's right! The lounge at Odaiba."

"I really liked it there." she said shyly.

"I'm more than happy to take you back."

She smiled, "I think I'd like that." she turned to look at the blue again. "It's not quite like the Corn stone, but it's just as beautiful."

He took a sip of tea, thinking that he should finally tell her the truth about himself. Now was as good of a time as any. They left and went back to the room. They decided to order in for the night. Since she would be busy the next day and cooking for Valentine's day she was happy to take a break, though cooking in itself wasn't terribly stressful. Being around Kuon and cooking, that was another matter altogether.

After they were done eating, she set their trays outside the door, then relaxed into the couch looking over her catalog again.

"What's that?" Kuon asked taking a seat in the empty space next to her.

"It's a contest to create a dish. If I make it to the semifinals then they'll send someone to watch me cook the dish and taste it. If I make it as a Finalist I get to have my dish featured in some of the top restaurants in major cities around the world!" her eyes were shining now and her excitement was infectious.

'_She really is beautiful.'_ "You're more than welcome to use the kitchen if you need to."

Kyouko looked at him. "Really? Thank you but I don't want to interfere with business."

"It's really no problem. I'm sure you have a handle on everything. I'm also confident that your staff is more than capable of handling more of the workload. I'm here to support you in any way I can."

She smiled, "It really means a lot to me that you have so much faith in me. I'll do a lot at home too since I don't want to get in the way of my job."

Kuon nodded, "The reason I came over here is because I have something I wanted to tell you."

Kyouko sat up. "What is it?"

"I know that you realize I've been dealing with some...issues lately. I've tried to get a handle on it, but it's proving to be unsuccessful."

She looked at him expectantly as he continued, "No matter how much I try I can't seem to find the right timing, so let me start by saying that the person that gave you your stone isn't named "Corn", he's actually named Kuon."

Kyouko sat there for a moment, processing the new information. "Then it was you?" Kuon nodded.

She blushed furiously, "I can't believe you didn't say anything sooner. I'm so embarrassed. You would think that I would be able to figure that out since your names are so close."

"There's no need for you to be. If anything I figured you would be mad at me for not telling you."

"I guess I should be. But I'm happy to know you're okay. It looks like you made it out from under your father's wings." she smiled then, feeling her love for him grow that much more.

"Yes, like I said I was lucky that business suited me. At that time when I met you back in Kyoto though, that was just the beginning of the trouble."

Kyouko looked at him, confusion in her eyes.


	25. Making Moves

**Thank you so much for:**

**Reviews: Shiroyuki 76, kitty.0, Ice-Kitty117, Neheigh, Natsu Heel,ecchri,thepiapen28, Guest(3), Kitty6773 and Daredevil girl**

**Faves: Shiroyuki 76, tommyhiragizawa, thepiapen28, LimeCitrusfruit and Kitty6773**

**Follows: Ageha Sykes, the piapen28, LimeCitrusfruit, Kitty6773, 25, mixed array, BlackStarrs, ShadoWalker and The Butterfly Dreamer**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"I don't know if you know this, but before my dad started running the company he was a professional baseball player. If he hadn't been injured, he probably would have never remained working here as much as he did."

Kyouko sat there for a moment. After remembering Hizuri Kuu, he seemed to have the physique of a baseball player. He certainly ate like he was active. "I still don't see what that has to do with you?"

"Well when he graduated from college, he came to Japan for a year since no American teams would take him. Eventually he made it to the Major Leagues but then he got hurt his second year in. When I was growing up I wanted to be just like him."

Now Kyouko understood.

"I started out in little league when I was 6. My hand-eye coordination was alright but I couldn't hit the ball most of the time I was at bat. I could get away with it when I was younger but by the time I was ten I was getting taller and for some reason it just got harder."

Kyouko was frowning now as he continued,

"My parents didn't care what I did but I had to be as good as him. As I got older I barely made tryouts and ended up spending most of my time sitting on the bench. When I got to my freshman year of high school at 14, I didn't even get through the tryouts. Let's just say that by that time it got to me and realizing that I could never be in the big stadiums like Dad did a number on me and I didn't handle it in the best way. I became more angry and aggressive and had no friends. Except one. His name was Rick."

Without realizing it, Kyouko had moved closer to him and now had one of his hands in hers. He didn't appear to notice either as he kept going,

"Well Rick did his best to tell me that I didn't have to be like Dad to do well and that I didn't have to fight all the time. I was using it to try to have the control over others that I didn't have whenever

She looked as sad as he did. He clenched his fist,

"He went after me when I was looking for another fight. The car came out of nowhere, once he was hit he was pretty much gone." he put his head down, "His girlfriend blamed me for everything. She was right, and so was he in the end. I didn't have to be like my dad to do well. The sad irony is that now I am running a company just like him so in the end I did get to be like my father." he finished, putting his face in his other hand.

Kyouko had tears in her eyes and squeezed his hand tighter. She could feel the pain in her heart from seeing how much he was hurting. Clinging to him she remarked, "I know you feel awful about your friend, but it was an accident. You had no way of knowing that he would go after you or that the car wouldn't stop."

"I should have known. I should have prepared for it. If I hadn't been thinking of myself I would have seen him. I could have done something. That's what was going on that night you were with me. I kept seeing the accident over and over and wondering what would happen if it would have been me in his place."

The tears were falling down Kyouko's face now. "I know it's completely selfish of me. But I would have never met you if you had done that. I don't wish pain for other people and the ones that they love. It's just that you've helped me through so much. If it wasn't for Rick, you wouldn't be where you are right now. So he still lives on inside of you. With your memories of him and by continuing to do what you're doing, you honor him every day."

He turned to her, reaching up to wipe a tear from her face. He had been such a horrible person. Yet, here she was, crying for him. He realized he didn't deserve any of this, or her. He decided in that moment that he would finally be able to deal with what was going on inside of him. Not only for Rick's sake but also for the sake of the woman he loved. He never wanted to disappoint either of them.

* * *

**Day Three**

Kuon checked his e-mails as soon as he woke up. He quickly opened up the one from Yashiro. The subject was two words: **Got her!**

He opened it up as he read over the details. Apparently she had sold most of her stock a week ago. He also had an attachment with a link to an article in _The Japan Times_that talked about a new prescription drug for arthritis that was not going to be approved by the Japan Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Association. It was dated yesterday.

'_That's definitely a textbook case of insider trading. She also most certainly never anticipated the news getting out so soon. I wonder who would move so fast?'_ One week later and nobody would have thought anything of it.

Yashiro finished the e-mail by saying that he had already forwarded his findings to the Japan Financial Services Agency. If everything went right, Saena would have a nice present waiting for her when she touched down in Tokyo. It was well-deserved.

Now at Day Two of the event, he saw that Saena wasn't trying to hide anymore. He also looked around and saw the man that was her husband Kurakana Daisuke. He seemed to be preoccupied with his phone, smiling at it every few minutes. After ten minutes, he put it away, giving his wife one last look before getting back to his conversation.

_'What's that about?_' Kuon wondered as he looked over at Kyouko.

She was busily setting up and refilling food and drink supplies and giving directions to the workers.

'_She's okay for now. I still need to work on two more clients and I'll be done.'_

* * *

Nobody noticed when Saena finally left the room. Kyouko looked at the clock and realized she had to leave soon. She grabbed her purse to get back to the hotel room. She got onto the elevator when the door opened and in stepped Kurakana Saena.

"So you managed to make your way to Tokyo, I see." Saena regarded Kyoko with obvious contempt as she stepped onto the elevator, pressing every button. She wanted to make sure she got out everything she wanted to say.

Kyouko set her face and stood her ground, not acknowledging the woman.

"It's been a long time. I remember those days when you would cry like the sniveling little child you were. I bet you're still the same. You should know that it doesn't work."

'_I know that now._' Kyouko could feel the tears burning, but did all she could to keep them at bay. She focused her attention on the lit buttons.

"I curse the day I ever gave birth to you. I don't know what I was thinking deciding to have a child. A girl no less who was so weak and useless and submissive. No wonder that no-good father of yours left me. So what if he was married? I was the better woman!"

Kyouko looked at the woman in shock, before she faced the front again.

"You think I care if you look at me? I haven't seen you for years. Nothing you do is good enough. But don't worry, if I get my way you can be reunited with your dear Mother again." she smiled in mock sweetness.

"I would never want to be reunited with you." she said quietly, "All this time I wondered how I would respond if I ever saw you again. I feel sorry for you. You have no one in this world who really cares about you. I can look at you and tell. It serves you right since you left me without a care or a thought. I have many people who care about me now and you still have nobody."

Kyouko moved past her, "This is my stop." she gave her a slight bow as she got off ,"I'll be seeing you but I hope it won't be anytime soon, _Saena_."

She walked past, leaving Saena speechless and even more angry. She set her jaw and then pressed her floor in the elevator. "I can't believe she's on a better floor than mine! How dare she! I'll be her boss soon, just who does she think she is?" she yelled to the empty elevator.

Kyouko was fine until she got to the room. Only then did she allow her tears to escape. Once they did it was like a dam burst. She went to the couch and dropped onto it, her face in the armrest. She had known that the woman didn't care about her. Her leaving was enough evidence of that. But to be told that she cursed the day she was born was too much for her to take. The confirmation and the memories that she wasn't good enough came flooding back. Now she was remembering Kuon's words. She knew that Saena wasn't worth her time, and that she shouldn't let the woman have such power over her. She tried not to let it get to her but right then, it wasn't working. She cried until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Kuon came in an hour later and found her still on the couch. He moved her and saw that she had been crying, the tears were still streaked down her face. He had lost track of Saena and this was confirmation that they had been in contact.

'_Don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her!_'

Lifting Kyouko up, he took her to her room and lay her down in the bed. The movement caused her to wake up. She rolled over to her side then, but he didn't appear to notice that she was up, assuming that she was just moving.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with her. Don't worry, she'll be out of your life for good very soon. I hope you don't believe anything that she said. There are plenty of people in your life that love you and care about you, especially me." he bent down, placing a kiss on her temple, "I love you, Kyouko." he smiled sadly as he left the room.

Kyouko lay still, not moving. She couldn't ignore what she had just heard. '_I guess I know where I stand.'_ Still she found it hard to believe. Rather than putting too much thought into it, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Day Four-Valentine's Day**

Kyouko was pacing nervously around the kitchen as the man continued to work on the stove. She had been starting to boil water when she turned it on and nothing happened.

'_Please let them be able to fix this.'_ She had put so much into getting this dinner together.

The man stood, "We're sorry ma'am but it looks like we can't get it going."

Kyouko's face dropped. There was nothing she could do. Since she wasn't an employee there was no way they would let her back in their kitchen. Besides dragging food up 20 flights of stairs was just going to make it cold.

"Do you have an empty room I can borrow for a few hours?"

"Sorry, we're completely booked. We'll get it looked at. Most people don't use these stoves I'm afraid or else we would have known about this sooner."

"Thank you." she nodded to the man as he left the room.

Kyouko wanted to scream. The first phase of Valentine's Day hadn't even started and already things were not going according to plan. She took some deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. Hopping online, she started looking at the menus of the restaurants. Her plan was for a lobster and rib-eye steak dinner with ricotta mashed potatoes along with a tomato and camembert tart.

Small portions for him of course since she really wanted him to have room for her dessert. Her Gelee Au Vin was going to be made with the finest Pere de Famille cabernet sauvignon. Luckily the refrigerator was working. She could wait until it was closer to dinner to start it to reduce the chance of him seeing it before it was ready.

Scrolling through the restaurant menus, she finally found one that had the food she was looking for. Now calling the Al Mahara restaurant, she hoped they had reservations but with it being Valentine's Day and a hotel full of tourists they were booked. She should have known since it was basically seven hours until dinner. She was almost ready to hang up when the man asked,

"Ma'am what room are you in?"

"2364. Why?"

"The manager let us know of the issue you were having with your kitchen. We were told to be ready to help if you needed anything. Consider it to be our apology for your inconvenience. If there is something on the menu that you like, we have extra staff on hand to make sure that we can get it to you. We are happy to bring everything up to your room."

She thanked the man. This actually worked out. Now she wouldn't have to stress out as much. The only reason that she decided to cook in the first place was to avoid having to think about later. She was a complete bundle of nerves, worried about how the dinner would go and about...exactly what she didn't know. After her crying fest over her mother yesterday, she knew how he felt. She cringed again, remembering that she wasn't supposed to have heard anything but she had. She couldn't understand why he felt the way he did, but it was taking everything out of her not to say anything.

Her stomach flip-flopped again. No way was she going to be eating. She would be lucky if she could take a few bites of dinner, she was becoming even more anxious. She walked into her room and looked at the red dress and what would be underneath it. She sighed again. This not knowing or being able to control anything was getting to her.

There was still half an hour before Kuon returned from his meetings. The food would be arriving 20 minutes after that. She was back in front of the mirror again, finally getting used to how she looked with her corset on. She only hoped that the dress she chose would be able to keep it effectively hidden. She put it on and was satisfied with the silhouette that it gave her. Taking another deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to focus.

_'I just need to get through dinner.'_

Kuon arrived 10 minutes later as she was standing in the kitchen next to the counter. He took in what she was wearing. 'Where did she get that dress?' This one blew all of her other ones out of the water. The neckline and the cut left some skin exposed but it was still tasteful. The possessive side of him was happy that she wouldn't be leaving the room.

"You look..." He couldn't even come up with anything.

Kyouko tried to contain a blush as she felt his eyes on her. "How did it go today?"

"I didn't really do anything. It was pretty boring. Truthfully, I had to get out of there. I'd much rather be here with you than still sitting there." he turned to her. "I want to take a quick shower. I'll be right out."

"Take your time, dinner won't be here for another 40 minutes." he nodded, taking off his jacket and her mind went south immediately, imagining his wet body under the clothes he was wearing. She shook her head, trying to shake the image from her head. _'Keep it together, Kyouko.'_

* * *

It was now 7:30. They were at the table with their meals sitting in front of them. Taking a look at his plate, she was happy to see that they made his portion just right. She looked down at her plate and couldn't eat it. She took a bite of each item before moving the food around on her plate. Sighing, she gave up, covering her plate as she put it in the refrigerator, grabbing the Gelee Au Vin. She looked outside, seeing that the rain was pouring down.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as she came back over.

"It's fine, I'm just not very hungry." she sat back on the couch.

"Too bad, this is really good. Thank you for dinner." he said, pushing his empty plate away.

She was nervous. Preparing dinner hadn't gone as smoothly as she wanted but hopefully now things would go better.

_Please, please let him like this._'

She walked over to the table.

"I thought I was just getting dinner."

Kyouko smiled, "I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate, so I came up with this instead. I hope that you like it." she said shyly.

He reached for her hand with the spoon in it. Pulling her close to him, her breath caught as he took the spoon from her and placed it down on the table. Next, he took the flute from her hands and allowed her to move away from him as he picked the spoon back up and started to eat.

She sat there not sure what to do as he ate. She went into her room and sat down on the bed, her nerves starting to build all over again.

Out in the living room, he smiled placing the glass down on the table before getting up and knocking on her open door. She looked over, motioning him to come in.

"How was it?"

"That was delicious." Kuon gave her his most charming smile as Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief.

Before she could speak again, he was right in front of her again as his fingers lightly brushed her cheek. Kyouko leaned into his touch. The memory of having him so close and of the way his lips felt on her face was what finally made her stop resisting. His mouth was now mere millimeters away from hers,

"This time I'm not stopping." He said in a husky voice as he pressed his lips to hers.

She didn't want him to stop either. Kyouko could still taste the wine as her tongue darted timidly between his lips before returning to her mouth. He groaned as his tongue lightly rubbed her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and open her mouth. Kuon deepened the kiss, moving her back into the bed. His hands moved behind her head, fingers tangling in her hair to bring her even closer.

Kyouko's hands had a mind of their own as well, wrapping around Kuon's neck as his lips moved over hers. She could feel the heat build as his hand moved down to the small of her back, pulling her to him. A low moan escaped her as she shivered at their closeness. Kyouko lost all track of time and of where she was. With forgetting to breathe, the need for air became too much as their mouths parted. Kuon gave her a smile and then brushed her lips again as Kyouko looked up at him from her position in the bed. The pounding rain against the window almost matched the pounding of her heart.

His eyes looked at her again, and she swore she could see herself in them, even in the dim light.

"Kyouko, are you sure?"

Looking back into his eyes, she took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Yes." She answered as he leaned down to claim her lips once again.

* * *

It was now two am as Kuon wrapped Kyouko back in his arms. She could smell the cologne he was wearing. She closed her eyes as she breathed it in. His warmth along with the rain that was now softly pelting the window was slowly lulling her to sleep. She sighed as she moved in even closer to him,

"What?" Kyouko asked as she felt Kuon's eyes on her.

"I can't help but feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"That's where you're wrong." Kyouko replied, shaking her head, "I'm the luckiest woman." then closing her eyes again, "I love you, Kuon." her eyes opened in shock. '_Ugh!_' She hadn't meant to say it now, while she was naked in bed with him. She wanted to wait for him to actually say it to her. Closing her eyes again she took a deep breath, '_Well the damage was done now.'_

She heard a low rumble from him and then felt his lips in her hair, "I love you too, Kyouko."

They both smiled and closed their eyes. Then her stomach grumbled. She jumped up embarrassed. '_I probably should've eaten more.'_

"I'll be back." she said moving out of the bed.

"Don't take too long." pulling her back down. His tongue ran the length of her lips and she sighed, her lips parting as she returned the kiss.

He let her go a couple of minutes later leaving her seriously contemplating the idea of going hungry.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that was my home stretch reference. To baseball. Did that work for you? I didn't think that was any worse than being rejected for movie roles since the idea was that he was trying to be like his father. I think that was far as I could go here so I faded to black for the love scene.**


	26. The Takedown

**Thanks for the reviews! **

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Work was now busier than ever, it seemed. Perhaps it was because Kyouko was now splitting her time. The week was nearly done and she was looking forward to seeing Kuon once the weekend arrived. She smiled, thinking about him. Ten days had passed since returning from Dubai and they were officially a couple now. They both decided to keep things quiet for now. So far it wasn't that difficult, even though Kyouko was in complete denial about this fact. She had to stay focused on her notes when he showed up while she was having catering department meetings.

The kitchen was a bit harder. Luckily her focus on the food was enough so that his presence didn't get her off track too much. It was when they were alone that was the hardest, especially since Kuon didn't seem to have any issue with showing affection. It was usually after hours when the building was nearly empty. Still, she felt like she was doing something against the rules when he reached for her and she always responded to him. Mouko convinced her that since it was his company, if he initiated it then there was no problem. Clearly, she had plenty to get used to. One of these days she would actually have to lift her head up and look at him while they were working together. They hadn't even done events together yet. But one was coming up for a woman by the name of Ootomo Honoka.

Kyouko sighed. It turns out Honoka was that "friend" Kuon had been referring to that night they went to the lounge in Odaiba. They had been together for nearly a year when she broke up with him. The Ootomo company was currently the number two company and she was the daughter of Ootomo Akio. The top two companies in Japan weren't really rivals but actually good friends. They looked out for each other's interests and relied on each other when some of their clients wanted a different venue for events. At Honoka's request, she wanted her birthday to be held at one of Tokyo's number one nightclubs known as Womb. Since Kuon had the connections with the club's owners they were able to secure the venue on short notice.

Kuon made sure to ease Kyouko's fears that there was no longer anything between them. They had just talked about it last night.

"I'm with you now. She's from my past. I promise you have nothing to worry about from me."

"But that was over a year ago and you guys were friends. Now you're running the number one company. She probably didn't really want to break up with you."

He came up to her, "We don't even talk anymore. Kyouko, I'm in love with you. I know it's hard for you to believe but you're the only woman that I want."

He had backed up his words with actions after that. Still she wasn't so easily convinced. Working together while being in a relationship was going to take some time. She looked back down at her food list to finish the menu planning.

* * *

Kuon sat in his office with Yashiro.

"Fujita called me yesterday. It seems that someone has come forward talking about a deal that he made with Saena that moved Kurakana from 9th to 7th. He said that he had to break into the Sawara company and gather confidential information that she used against them later to get their silence. As a result they got to stay away from a scandal and she got her move up in the ranks."

Kuon was mad. "How could that work to move her all the way up to number three?" '_She is getting too greedy. That's how we caught her.' _taking another spoonful of the soup Kyouko made for him, "How is the other investigation going?"

"They have all of their evidence. They want to gather more information and get the timeline together so that she can't fight back. We got a little help there." he added.

Kuon smiled, "Yes I was wondering what her husband was so happy about that day." It turned out he was the one who had set up the bait for his wife to take. Once he saw that she sold her stock, he moved quickly to get the news out about the drug.

"He even has an erectile dysfunction drug he's working on that will be approved by next month and his wife will be out of the picture. That should also give him enough time to get out from under this whole mess. He's not so dumb after all."

Yashiro nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich, "It sounds like he planned ahead as much as he could when he decided to release the information. He'll need to do everything he can. He wasn't aware of all that his wife did, but since his company was the beneficiary, he'll have to pay either a hefty fine or serve some time."

"Hopefully he can work something out. He's the one who helped them get her so that has to count for something."

"Perhaps."

"In the meantime, I'll prepare my response. It should be arriving at her office next week. Just in time for the "festivities" to go down." He smiled, eating the last of the soup. '_This is really good. I'll have to thank her properly later for keeping me so well fed._'

* * *

"So when will you be in town?" Kuon was talking on the phone. Kyouko was sleeping in the room so he got up and took the conversation outside when he saw who was calling.

"About ten days from now. Your father really wanted to come, but he's busy with that negotiation."

Kuon nodded, "It's a good idea to bring in as many family farms as we can. I've learned by now not to argue with what he says to do, especially concerning the company."

"I can't wait to see you, son. So how is Kyouko doing?"

He laughed, "I would wake her up and let you talk to her but between working and her new venture, she's been pretty busy." '_That wasn't the only thing keeping her busy.'_ he smiled thinking about earlier that night.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I got her email last week. I also heard about that business with that awful woman. How's our girl holding up?"

"As best as she can, all things considered. Truthfully, I'm glad she has enough work to keep her mind off of it. I thought we'd be able to get her once we all landed back in Tokyo. But the JFSA wants to make sure it has a sure thing, so they wanted to dig a little more and get their ducks in a row. If everything goes as planned they should be getting her next week."

"What a horrible person. I can't believe she said what she did. No wonder the poor girl thinks so badly of herself."

"I'm helping with that as much as I can. It's pretty hard to change so many years of that thinking. Especially now that I have to do that event for Honoka. But I'll do what it takes to get her to understand."

"It seems you guys are being tested early. I have faith that you know how to handle things. I look forward to seeing you both, even if it's only for a couple of days. I'll let you go. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Mom." he hung up the phone and went back to the room.

She was still in the same spot in the bed. He got in next to her, pulling her closer to him. She made a little whimper and turned her head but didn't wake up. The even sound of her breathing was music to his ears. He tried his best not to pay attention to the way that the shirt she had on clung to her body. One of these nights he wouldn't be able to help himself. Of course he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

"Sweet dreams, my love." he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Japan Financial Services Agency Offices **

**Monday Evening**

Takenori Masao was looking at a file that he had on Kurakana Saena. He had it memorized by heart. They had been trying to take her down ever since she got out of jail and married her fourth husband but could never find evidence of anything. A deal had been worked out with her husband. He would be on probation for the next six months and his company would move down to the tenth position-one position below where he started. He also had to pay a fine of 80 million yen.

'_He'll be fine. The drug that is going to be approved would yield him at least double that amount.'_

They were set to go pick her up tomorrow. Kurakana Daisuke had already turned over everything they needed. Still they needed to get to her office to see what they could find there. He had been working non-stop for the past 48 hours and was looking forward to finally getting home and getting a good night's sleep. He missed his wife and newborn son.

Masao already talked to the lead prosecutor of the case. With all that they had, there was finally a solid case against her. If that wasn't enough the special information division had gotten word from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police that someone had come forward who had gained access to confidential information about another company. Breaking into private information carried a fine of 40 million yen and two years of prison time. Either way, Saena was not going to get out of this. It was very possible that she would be convicted on all counts and have to serve all 12 years that came with her charges. She wouldn't be in any position to find her next husband then.

"We've finally got you Saena." he locked the boxes away and left to go home.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

Saena arrived in the office in a bad mood.

"How dare that bastard serve me with divorce papers. I looked the other way while he was bedding that secretary of his. And I made this company millions. I will make sure that I get my share of the assets."

To top it off, Hizuri still hadn't gotten back to her about her offer. Just because she and her husband were no longer going to be together did not mean that she wouldn't still be a part of this company. She quickly scanned through her mail and saw an envelope that caught her eye: Hizuri Holdings.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" she almost smiled with glee, throwing her purse down and taking a seat behind the desk.

30 floors down, in the lobby of the Kurakana building, Kurakana Daisuke was greeting Takenori and his task force that composed of two men and one woman. Introductions were made as they all got on the elevator and went to the top floor.

Saena was tearing open the envelope as they all got off of the elevator and began making the trek to her office.

She pulled the letter out of the envelope and read:

**Kurakana Saena,**

**I am afraid I will have to decline your offer. Kyouko is very special to me and I can't in good conscience let her work for a person like you. I wish you good luck in your plans for the future. From the looks of things it looks like you will need it.**

**Hizuri Kuon**

She slammed the letter down, '_What is he talking about? He must be delusional._'

"Kurakana Saena."

She looked up to see her husband and four other people standing inside of her office.

"Takenori Masao. I work for the Japan Financial Services Agency. I have some questions concerning your recent selling of shares in Kurakana stock. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

He stopped, motioning the others with him to different spots in the office. They went where they were told and started opening up drawers and file cabinets.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You're so good about looking at my files. I thought you would have figured it out by now." Daisuke smirked.

"After everything I've done for you,_ this_ is how you repay me? I knew I should have never married you."

"I agree. Don't worry I already took care of that. Have a nice life, _Saena_."

Takenori walked toward her, "If you will come with me."

"Let go of me, I can walk just fine!"

With that she was led out of the Kurakana Offices for the last time.

* * *

**80 million yen= about 814,000 USD 40 million yen= about 402,000 USD**

**Thanks for reading! As you can tell, my plan for the scene between Julie and Saena will be taking place in the Visiting Room of a jail. I don't have much more to cover besides the shogi reveal and White Day. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed this so far. ^_^**


	27. A New Beginning

**Thanks so much for:**

**Reviews: kitty.0, DreamIdol, Kitty6773, Daredevil girl, ecchri, Icy-Kitty117, mustardtan, JeremyVD and Guests(2)**

**Follows: SuperPenguin123, deets1, grace shannon25, ryuusei13 and Surfsupsotalk**

******I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kuon smiled when he saw his mother walking towards him at the Narita Airport.

Julie beamed, giving him a hug, "How are you doing, son?"

"Very good." he replied, returning the hug.

"I'm so glad to hear it! I heard you finally caught her."

He chuckled as he opened the passenger door for her, "Four days ago in fact. She's being held on bail until the hearing."

"How is Kyouko taking it?"

He nodded, "She didn't seem to have an opinion either way, but I'm a little worried about her. I told her not to feel bad since she was never much of a mother to her so that helped, I'm just not sure how much."

"We'll figure it out. Besides she has me now!" Julie flashed a smile.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into Kuon's building.

Kyouko greeted her immediately when Kuon opened the door.

"Kyouko, dear! You're absolutely glowing! I've missed you!" Julie pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, too." she returned the hug, tears coming to her eyes.

"So I hear that you've been hard at work for this competition. You'll have to tell me about it."

She wiped her eyes, "It's actually really boring, but I'll let you know when I have the final product."

Kuon came in then, "I have everything in the guest room set up for you, Mom."

"Thanks, Kuon." Julie replied

"Dinner's almost ready." Kyouko went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Julie took a seat at the bar. "So how are you doing, Kyouko?"

Kyouko smiled, "I'm fine."

Julie gave her a look that showed she wasn't buying it, "You can tell me. Don't worry I won't tell my son anything."

Kyouko put the lid back on the stove and turned the heat down, taking a seat next to her. Her eyes were shining as she started, "I'm okay, really. I'm just letting things from my past get the better of me. I know that he loves me, but I still can't stop my issues from getting in the way of everything. I'm scared that he'll get tired of it...tired of me." a tear fell down her cheek.

She stood up giving her another hug. '_This poor girl. I'll have to give that woman a piece of my mind._' "Oh honey, all of us have issues. You seemed to handle Kuon's okay. Did you get tired of him?"

She shook her head, "I could never get tired of him. He's the only person who has always ever been there for me, even when I was a child."

"Well I can tell you he feels the same way. Relationships are definitely not easy, especially starting out. If you think that's hard, wait until you're married!" she added with a grin.

Kyouko's face lit up then. "I do want to get married one day. I'm new to this whole thing and some days it feels like I've barely got my head above water. He's really understanding. I love him so much."

Julie grabbed her hand, "Like I said, the feeling is mutual."

Kyouko put her other hand on top of Julie's, "Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're here. You always know exactly how to make me feel better."

"Of course darling! That's what mothers are for!"

Kyouko got up then, going to the kitchen to check the food. Ten minutes later, they were all sitting down to eat.

* * *

"I heard that your trip was a success on both fronts!" Lory said over the phone.

"I'm happy to know that Yashiro got to you so quickly." Kuon said reaching for his paper.

"I would have found out anyhow. Did you think you could hide anything that has to do with love from me?"

"I suppose not." Kuon laughed, "I'm actually calling you because I need your help with something important."

"You know that whatever you need, I'm happy to provide it."

"Is there anyway that you can close down the lounge at your Odaiba hotel on March 14th? I want to have the space for us and I get the feeling Kyouko will be embarrassed if there's a lot of people around."

"Just what do you have planned?"

"I'll let you know next week, I just need to know if you will be able to do it. It would really be helpful." he added.

"Of course, but on one condition. You have to call me right away and let me know how everything turns out."

"I'll make sure that you're the first to know."

"As it should be!" Lory said proudly into the phone.

"Thanks so much Lory, for everything."

"It's been no problem helping you out Kuon, you know that. I'll talk to you soon."

Kuon hung up the phone and crossed out a line on his paper. He still had three more things to do. '_This has to be a White Day that she'll never forget._'

* * *

Kyouko was sitting in Kuon's living room. Dinner had just been finished and the dishes put away. He was outside swimming for a little bit. She was bored. She realized that it had been a while since she played her game. She opened it up and saw the message:

_**"I've missed hearing from you. I hope things are going okay."**_

She moved a lance and replied**_ "Everything is fine. Things have just been a little crazy. But it feels like they are starting to settle down. I hope things are going okay with you as well."_**

She had finally made a decision on a dish. After taking note of what she wanted to add and what would be the easiest to produce for the customers she decided on citrus mango lobster sushi rolls. She would have some sweet corn mixed in with the salsa which would bring out the flavor of the salsa and the rolls. Now she just needed to get a few more ingredients together. It would take a little more time to get the right combination to get the ingredients just right.

Kuon came in then, still slightly wet from the pool and she had to turn back to her notes. '_It's his place so he can walk around it however he wants, I just need to be prepared._' She didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing him half naked.

Going back to his room he saw that he had a message in his game. He laughed, moving a rook before typing,

_**"I understand, I think there's something in the air. I'm doing much better now. Things are going better at work and in my life. I'm finally with the person I love."**_

He put the phone down and went to take a shower. Out in the living room, Kyouko's phone tone sounded.

She moved a bishop before typing, _**"I'm happy for you. I wish you the best. I know what that's like."**_

She finished her notes and put them away. Kuon came in the living room a few minutes later with his phone in his hand. Going to the kitchen to get some water, he moved a gold piece,_** "It's a pretty good feeling isn't it? I'm glad you found the time to play. We need to break the tie."**_

Kyouko's tone went off but Kuon was so busy rummaging around in the refrigerator that he didn't hear it. She looked at the message and smiled moving a bishop_,_**_ "You're right. I look forward to beating you again."_**

His tone sounded and Kyouko heard it. '_That sounds familiar._' She turned around and saw him look at the phone before sliding his finger and then typing, **_"We'll see about that."_** he closed the refrigerator and walked over to the couch.

Once he sat down, Kyouko's tone sounded. He looked over at her. _'I've heard that before.'_ Just then she opened her phone, slid her finger and started typing. **_"I'm already ahead._**" Just then she realized something, '_DarkEmperor. I wonder if..._'

Just then, Kuon's phone sounded.

"It _**is**_ you!" she said, a look of surprise on her face.

Kuon looked at Kyouko and gave her a look as he opened his phone and began reading as she recited at the same time,

"I'm already ahead."

Kuon looked over at her and then at the phone, '_PrincessRosa?'_ He looked back to her and she was smiling,

"You're _DarkEmperor,_ right?"

"Yes, yes I am. Then that means that you're..."

"Yes! I'm _PrincessRosa!_"

Now he had the same surprised look. "Really, but that means..."

"I guess we managed to help each other out in other ways." Kyouko replied.

Kuon laughed. That figures. Then his face clouded, "That means that it must have been that VG idiot who was following you." he clenched a fist.

Kyouko reached her hand over, placing it on his, "But you helped me. You told me what to do and you saved me from him."

Kuon looked over at her then. Seeing the emotion so clearly on her face. He moved over, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and then her lips. "You saved me too... from myself."

They sat there for a moment before Kyouko picked up her phone.

"What is it?"

She laughed then, "You never made your move."

* * *

Julie Hizuri made her way over to the visiting room front desk. The officer looked at the list and nodded. She showed her ID and signed a paper before being led in to a room. She looked around. She'd never been to a prison before but this place seemed decent enough. The chairs were plush and there was a pot of flowers. '_I guess the white collar offenders get better treatmen_t' she mused. She never thought she'd ever set foot inside of a place like this. She felt it was one last thing she could do for Kyouko, plus this woman deserved it.

In the back, the metal doors slowly opened as Kurakana Saena clad in a dark blue prison suit was slowly led to the visiting room. Her dark hair showed more gray and the wrinkles on her face were more pronounced. She appeared to have aged ten years in a matter of ten days. Perhaps the fact that she was still sitting in jail even though her bail was only 100,000 yen was one reason for that.

As the door opened and she was led into the room, Julie stood, scowling at her. The door was shut behind her. It was hard to hear sound outside but there was a guard on both Julie and Saena's side of the door, standing watch.

"I don't know who you are, but what are you coming to see me for?" Saena asked, disgust apparent on her face.

"I'm here on behalf of my daughter Kyouko and for myself. I want to let you know that I will do what I have to in order to protect my children, even stepping foot inside this prison to get this close to a vile and miserable woman like yourself." she replied as Saena's eyes narrowed.

"Me miserable? I find it funny that you would claim someone like her as your daughter. She's not much different from me."

"That's far enough! You don't have the right to say anything about her anymore. You never had the right. You're not only a disgrace as a mother, but also as a woman and as a person. She has no part of you living in her. Luckily, you helped to make sure of that. She has been through enough pain because of you. You said it yourself didn't you? That you cursed the day she was born. Now you want to stand here and act like you can lay claim to any part of her. I heard the tricks you pulled to try to get her to work for you. You've lost your mind!"

"How dare you presume to tell me anything!" '_Just who is this woman anyway.'_

"That's not important right now." Julie replied, a sad smile crossing her face. "Just because you made bad choices does not mean that she deserved to be treated the way that she was by you. If you want to hate anyone, you should start with yourself. She didn't make you sleep with a married man and she didn't make you chase husbands for money."

Saena stood there, opening her mouth but saying nothing as Julie continued,

"And what good has all of that done for you? You can't even get anyone to pay a pitiful sum of 100,000 yen to get you out. You're truly alone now."

"Are you done?" Saena replied testily.

"Not quite. I'm truly amazed that someone so beautiful and strong came out of a relationship with someone like you in it. Make no mistake, she was the best thing that ever happened to you. It's a shame that you'll never get to know her. She'll have new memories to make now with those of us who love her, while you'll be here rotting away inside of this windowless prison."

"I don't know who you think you are but I..." Saena started.

"I'm Julie Hizuri. If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that no matter what you do, you never try to take anything from either of my children. You've already learned that lesson from my son. For your sake, I hope that you're not stupid enough to cross any of us again." she quickly turned on her heel and knocked on the door, suddenly needing to get out of the room.

Saena stood there frowning as she watched Julie walk outside toward fresh air and freedom before she was led back to her cell.

* * *

It was Friday, March 14, White Day in Japan. The day had started off interesting enough for Kyouko. First she had received a package at her house. She opened it up and found a plum colored dress. It was a strapless dress with pleating that joined at the waist with shiny bead detailing. There was some lace up detail in the back. It had just the right combination of elegance and sexiness and fit Kyouko perfectly when she tried it on. There was also a white wrap included. She put the dress back in the box and opened the card that came with it:

"To be worn this evening."

When she arrived in her office there was a large bouquet of flowers there. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fragrant aroma as she looked at the card. The lettering read:

"To the Lovely Princess, Kyouko Mogami." She opened it and read: "They say that a great meal is one fit for a king, but for this White Day you deserve a meal that only a princess can enjoy. Please go to the kitchen and await further instructions."

She put the card down and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered, her mouth opened in shock as she saw the scene before her. The kitchen had been transformed to a magical kingdom of sorts, a special table was set up in the middle of the forest. She looked and saw her favorite dishes. A waiter pulled out a chair for her and sat down. Once she started, she looked up to see Cinderella in the flesh. She was so excited when the woman dressed in a sparkly silver gown sat down with her. When she was done eating, she got a few pictures before she was handed another card by the waiter.

She opened it, "You work so hard for others everyday, now it's time for you to sit back and relax while being pampered the way that you deserve. There's no reason to concern yourself with work for today. Please go downstairs to the lobby and wait for your greeting."

She went downstairs to the lobby and was greeted by a chauffeur. He walked her to a limo that took her to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. Once there she was led to the Spa. She was greeted right away.

"Mogami-sama, please come with me."

Kyouko followed the woman to a large room. "You will be receiving the Tokyo Holistic Retreat Package today. That consists of a 2 hour massage and a 2 hour rejuvenating facial."

"Thank you." she said. _'They weren't kidding about being pampered.'_

Once she was done, she was led to the Arita restaurant where she had her pick of the lunch menu. The specialty was sushi and she found something else she could use in her lobster rolls. When she was finished the chauffeur greeted her again and escorted her home. By this time it was 3 pm.

She worked on her notes for a little while longer. Around 5:30, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and was greeted by a man carrying a tray with another card on it. She opened it,

"You know what it feels like to be a princess, but the day is not yet over. Now it's time to get dressed. Once you're done, go outside. Your carriage awaits."

Kyouko showered and changed putting the dress on again and looked in the mirror, making sure her appearance looked good and went to the elevator. Once she was outside, she looked on in surprise as she saw two white horses in front of a white carriage. The man got up then getting down and opening the door to help her inside. Soon Kyouko heard the clop-clop as the horses were on their way through the streets of Tokyo. She looked out the window and couldn't recognize where she was. After 15 more minutes, the door opened and the man helped her out.

As Kyouko got out she saw the water and recognized where she was immediately. '_The lounge at the Odaiba! Kuon!_' a smile framed her face as the door opened to the hotel and she saw a sight that took her breath away. Kuon was there to greet her. Walking toward her on the red carpet that was laid out, he wore an all-white suit with a shirt, tie and shiny shoes that matched her dress. Kyouko smiled and took the hand that was offered.

The elevator got to the top floor and they entered the same lounge from the night of the dinner party. This time it was decorated with tons of lights that matched the purple and white that they were wearing. He pulled out a seat for her. The waiter came over, handing her a plate with a thick hamburger steak that had a fried egg on top of it.

"I love this! This is my favorite meal!" Kyouko exclaimed, her eyes glistening as she took on an angelic appearance. "How did you know?"

Kuon laughed then, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "I had to do a little digging."

'_He must have talked to the Taisho and Okami._' She picked up her fork and began to eat.

He was eating his usual onigiri and soup. After a while, she put her utensils down.

"How was it?" Kuon asked.

Kyouko looked at him, "That was delicious! Thank you so much for the meal! Thank you for everything. I'm sure it was you that put this all together. I hope you didn't spend too much."

Kuon shook his head, '_Leave it to Kyouko to worry about the price.' _"I just wanted to treat you like the lovely princess that you are." he stated as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"It really means a lot that you did all of this for me." Kyouko replied as tears threatened her eyes.

"I'm not done just yet." He waved his hand and a waiter came over. "I still need to give you your chocolate."

The waiter put a plate down in front of her. On it was a small chocolate torte in the shape of a heart. Next he handed her another card. She opened it up,

"If you've made it this far, I hope it means that you've enjoyed your day. Please lend me your ears once more, and listen carefully before you answer what I have to say." She put the card down and as she reached for her fork, she looked to see Kuon down on one knee with a velvet box in his hand

Her fork dropped immediately as she saw the look in his eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Kyouko, the day that I met you was a day that I'll always remember. You've helped me to change who I am and you've helped me to grow. You are the most enchanting, caring, tenacious and devoted person I know," he paused then.

Her eyes were shining with tears at this point as he continued with a smile on his face,

"You are the only woman I will ever love and you inspire me every day. I can think of nothing better than to be by your side as you continue on this journey that you're taking. You mean so much to me and I am grateful to have you in my life. Will you marry me, Kyouko Mogami and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears were flowing now. '_Is this really happening?_' She paused for a split second before she jumped out of her seat and into his lap. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Kuon!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

He righted himself as he opened the box and pulled out the ring. It was a three carat white gold diamond ring surrounded by 16 miniature diamonds. He slid the ring on her finger as he explained, "I chose 16 because that's ten and six added together. Those were..."

"Our ages when we first met!" she finished kissing him on the lips.

"I'm sure you want to finish your dessert." Kuon said picking her up and placing her in the seat.

She smiled up at him as she finished eating.

"So how was your White Day?"

"It's definitely been one that I will never forget." she replied finishing her torte.

_'That's exactly how I wanted it._' he thought smiling at her.

* * *

Later on that night they were back at Kuon's penthouse.

"It's almost midnight." he turned to her.

She leaned into him and smiled, "For the first time I can say that I'm glad I'm not Cinderella."

"Why is that?" Kuon asked, pulling her so that she was on top of him.

"Because I won't lose anything at midnight and I already have my prince." she moved up to give him a loving kiss.

"I love you, Kuon Hizuri."

"I love you, Kyouko Hizuri."

Kyouko realized she liked the sound of that.

* * *

**100,000 yen= about 1008 USD.**


	28. Happily Ever After

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Finally thanks so much for all of your reviews and faves!**

* * *

**11 Months Later**

**February 14**

Kyouko was in the bridal room still getting ready. Her make-up was being touched up as she dug in her bag for her blue sapphire necklace and earrings. She was starting to feel a little anxious.

"Don't stress, don't stress..." Kyouko kept repeating to herself as her hands finally found the sought after items.

"There they are!" Julie exclaimed. "Let me put these in and then I'll get out of your way." she said fastening the necklace around Kyouko's neck as Kyouko started putting in her earrings. "Perfect!" she explained. "Now Kyouko, please try not to stress yourself out too much. You look beautiful and I don't want anything bad happening on your special day."

Kyouko reached out to give Julie a hug, "Thank you so much." she said as tears began filling her eyes, "There's no way I could have done this without you."

"Come now. You're going to make me cry." she said wiping an eye. "Besides, that's what mothers are for."

"Is there anything you need Kyouko?" the Okami and Mouko asked her at the same time.

"No, I think I'm all set." Kyouko said as she took one last look around at the room and then herself in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm going to head out." Kanae started walking and then came back over giving Kyouko one last hug, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Mouko." she said. "I'm ready." Kyouko nodded as she adjusted her veil and left the room.

The Taisho was waiting to meet her halfway to the wedding area.

"Thank you for giving me away." she greeted the man with a smile.

He gave a nod with just the hint of a smile as they linked arms.

Kyouko took a few more deep breaths as she stared at the closed door, waiting for her cue.

* * *

Shou sat quietly, looking out at the window of his hotel suite. February 14. He looked over at the invitation. It had probably taken a lot for her to finally decide to invite him and he would have really liked to be able to attend, if for no other reason than to back up his apology with actions. That and he would probably not see her again. At the end of the day she had been right.

He was too caught up in himself at the time but she had managed to do exactly what she said concerning the catering department at his company. He was still trying to get back on track almost more than one year later. With his dad hovering over his shoulder, Shou also didn't have any room for error. He could try to blame her for quitting but clearly his dad was not buying it.

_'Since I can't be there the least I can do is leave a message.'_

Shou picked up his phone and dialed Kyouko's number. Once the expected voicemail message finished playing he started,

"Kyouko, I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your wedding. I really would have liked to be able to make it, but I had an important business trip scheduled. I wanted to say congratulations to you both and I'm sorry again for all of the trouble I've caused and good luck to the both of you. I wish I could have handled things better so that we could still be friends, but perhaps that wasn't meant to be. Take care." the tone sounded immediately and Shou hung up, glad that he had been able to get everything out in one message.

* * *

Kuon stood on stage looking around the blue and white room adorned with white lilies and blue orchids. He saw his mom enter and take a seat but all he could focus on was the closed door, knowing that the love of his life was likely waiting on the other side.

"How are you holding up?" Yashiro leaned into him as he whispered.

Kuon nodded signaling he was okay. He had a little bit of nerves but was sure they would start to disappear once she was walking toward him. They would be gone altogether once she was by his side.

Hours went by it seemed before Kuon heard the strains of Bach's _Air On the G String _as the door finally opened. The guests all turned, looking at the stunning, slightly blushing bride as she stood there with the brightest smile on her face. After a few moments, there was a pause as Pachelbel's_ Canon in D _began playing.

That was Maria's cue. She began to walk down the aisle tossing the soft rose petals, while Kyouko followed a few steps behind her. Ten minutes later, as expected, Kuon's nerves were completely gone as he lifted up Kyouko's veil and finally saw her. She was as breathtakingly radiant as that Valentine's night one year ago. Had it only been a year? It seemed like so much longer.

"Dearly beloved, on behalf of Kuon Hizuri and Kyouko Mogami, we welcome you to their wedding. For these two people, marriage involves a loving, honest and open relationship based on the equal freedom and identity of both partners. It means a sincere commitment to share each other's joys and sorrows, to give support and encouragement and to grow and change together in the years to come."

Kyouko and Kuon looked at each other as he continued,

"Who gives this woman to be married today?"

"I DO!" came the strong booming reply of the Taisho.

Kyouko turned in shock at hearing him speak for the first time. The officiant continued,

"The couple has elected to read a poem together after I perform the wedding vows." Turning to them, "Please repeat after me. I call upon these people present..."

"I call upon these people present..." they both started.

"To witness that I..."the officiant said before nodding to them,

"To witness that I Kuon Hizuri take you Kyouko Mogami to be my wife."

"And I, Kyouko Mogami, take you Kuon Hizuri to be my husband."

"To share with you a relationship of love, tenderness and laughter."the officiant stated.

"To share with you a relationship of love, tenderness and laughter." they said together.

"I will stand by you through all of our tomorrows, respecting you as a person."

"I will stand by you through all of our tomorrows, respecting you as a person." they replied.

"Your individuality, your needs, your changes and enjoy your love throughout our lives."

"Your individuality, your needs, your changes and enjoy your love throughout our lives." they finished.

Kyouko looked to Kuon then, as he remembered he had the poem, he checked in his pockets and then smiled,

"You'd think I'd be a little more prepared." he said apologetically as light laughter could be heard through the crowd.

Yashiro tapped him on the soldier and gave him a piece of paper. He looked to Kyouko who smiled as he opened up the paper and then they read together,

"Words will not describe,

The emotions I feel inside.

When we are together,

I need to hold you close.

I love your smile,

your sexy charm,

Your valiant walk,

Your caring personality,

I never dreamed much in the past,

Now I do and it's for you.

I will stand by your side,

Through thick and thin,

When you think you have nothing left,

I swear to you, I'll be left.

An angel I have, from head to toe.

I know these words,

my heart has shown,

To you I vow these words alone."

They looked up at the crowd and smiled when they were done.

"May I have the rings, please?" the officiant asked as Kanae and Yashiro moved up,

He nodded to Kyouko and Kuon, who began together,

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and a sign of my promise."

Kuon placed his ring on Kyouko's finger and then she placed her ring on his.

"Kuon Hizuri and Kyouko Mogami, you have made solemn promises to each other today in front of these witnesses. We wish you love and strength in all of the trials and triumphs that life has to offer you. By the powers vested in me by the people and the laws of our nation, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Kuon pulled Kyouko to him and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss amid claps and whistles from the crowd

They turned around facing the crowd as the officiant announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you...Mr. and Mrs. Kuon Hizuri! The couple thanks you for your attendance today and invites you to the North Observatory for the reception."

"Congratulations." Kanae came up to Kyouko as they all waited for the photographer to get pictures of them.

"I'm so happy for you Kyouko-chan!" the Okami came over and greeted her with a warm hug.

Soon Kuu and Julie joined the crowd as they too posed for pictures. Twenty minutes later, Kuon and Kyouko entered the reception area. Kyouko marveled at the ten tables covered in blue as they made their way to the raised one on the right side of the room. Soft music played in the background as numerous servers handed out dinner and drinks.

"The mini cakes came out amazing!" Kyouko said as their plates were brought to them. The cherry blossoms and cranes went together perfectly. Inside the cake was made of red beans.

Fifteen minutes later, they turned to each other and got up. "Let's go." Kyouko said as they made their way around the tables.

A server gave them a candle with an extra long lighter and they walked to the first table and lit their candle using that to light the one on the table before blowing it out.

"I never imagined that you would ever settle down. I'm happy for you guys though. It couldn't have happened to better people."

They both turned to see Honoka.

"I didn't think you would make it." Kuon said.

"I didn't think I would either. It was touch and go for a while but I wanted to make sure I could get here."

"We're glad you could come. It really means a lot." Kyouko stated.

"So am I." Honoka replied with a genuine smile. "Good luck to both of you."

"Thank you." .

"Congratulations." Ogata said looking up at them.

"Thank you so much , Ogata-san." Kuon replied, "I missed you last time but I understand that you finally met Kyouko."

He nodded, "Yes, she was most helpful."

"I'm always glad to help." Kyouko replied.

"Take care everyone." Kuon said, both of them giving a final wave before they moved on.

They covered the next four tables before they reached the Takaradas. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see this day." he remarked as they lit the candle.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as long as my mom." Kuon replied as Kyouko smiled,

"Thank you so much for everything." Kyouko replied with a smile.

Lory nodded, "Good luck with everything. I expect a picture as soon as your bundle of joy arrives."

They nodded as they both moved over to Maria, "Thank you for being in the ceremony, Maria. It really means a lot to us." Kyouko gave her a hug.

Kuon nodded his agreement. "Yes, you've taken great care of us." he lightly kissed her hand.

Then they moved to Lory's girlfriend, affectionately known as The Witch, "Thank you so much for taking the time to help me out today. You made me really beautiful." Kyouko said with a smile.

"Nonsense! I did nothing but enhance what was already there. I wish you'd let me borrow your face for a day. You have the perfect look. It's like a canvas! I can do so much with you." she said as Kyouko blushed and Kuon smiled, "I see the waterproof mascara and eyeliner is working."

Kyouko nodded, "Actually, I haven't really cried yet. I'm sure it will be fine." she added.

They gave another wave as they left the table. Finishing up the remaining four tables and finally got to the last one where the Taisho, Okami, Julie and Kuu were seated. They lit the candle and everyone exchanged hugs and smiles before they went to the cake table. The music stopped as they stood next to the fake white cake with blue bows wrapped around each of its three tiers.

At the top of it were cake statues that looked like both Kuon and Kyouko. Neither of them could figure out exactly how Julie managed to do it. Kuon placed a hand around Kyouko's waist as she picked up the spatula. Putting a hand on top of hers they both moved the spatula into the cake. Once it was cut through, smoke started slowly drifting out from the cake. That was the servers cue to start cutting and serving the mini cakes at each table.

They were all eating when Yashiro stood up, clinking a glass. The room went silent as he started.

"I don't want to keep everyone too long, but I wanted to say some words to the happy couple." he turned to them, "Kuon, I've known you since you've been in Japan and truthfully, I never imagined I would be here. I'm so happy that you guys overcame your obstacles and were able to find each other. As your coworker and as your friend, I am proud of you. Proud that you've accomplished so much in both your business and your personal life." he finished, sitting down as Kuon patted him on the shoulder and the room applauded.

Kanae stood up next, "When I first heard about Kyouko, I knew absolutely nothing about her. In reality, I didn't even want to try to get to know her. But one day, she stood up for me when no one else did and from there I haven't looked back. I consider her to be a true friend and I'm so happy that she found her way into my life. I'm also overjoyed that a person who swore off love can finally have the happiness that she so very much deserves." Kanae finished as tears shined in Kyouko's eyes.

"Thank you, Mouko." she whispered as Kanae sat down.

The Okami and Taisho stood up as the Okami started speaking, "When Kyouko first came into our lives, she was very reserved and quiet but always eager to learn. She was a joy to have around and a beautiful person. Having her with us has been a blessing in disguise. We're very happy for you both and wish you all of the joy and happiness this life offers."

The tears fell from her face now as they sat down. Kuon wiped her tears away gently with his thumb as she looked up and smiled at him. Kuon responded by grabbing Kyouko's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Finally Julie and Kuu stood up as Kuu spoke, "I first saw this wonderful young woman sitting behind my desk at work. Little did I know that my son had already met her before. There's a saying...sometimes you have to let go of your fear to catch your destiny. I know in my heart that these two were destined to be together and I'm sure if you asked them after everything that's happened, they'd say the same." then lifting his glass, "To my children, may you enjoy all of the happiness this life has to offer you and always be there to help each other."

Julie spoke then, "I love the both of you so very much and I couldn't be happier to have you both in my life. Things weren't always easy, but in life it rarely ever is. As long as you have each other, you will always succeed." she finished, sitting down as Kyouko's eyes started to water.

Finally Lory stood up, "I remember when Kuon told me that he was in love with Kyouko. I told him that he couldn't deny what was in his heart. Everyone needs that person in their life that provides strength and stability when the world around them is in chaos. The man I see before me today has changed dramatically from the boy I met when he first arrived here. He got most of the way there by himself but with you Kyouko, he was finally able to get over the final hurdle. That is the very definition of love. That is why I believe so strongly in it. As we can all see, it truly changes people's lives. To the both of you, may you always rely on love to help you overcome any of your obstacles." he sat down as the room clapped including Kuon and Kyouko.

Once the reception was nearly over, they both made sure to greet and thank every guest. It was 7 pm by the time they were done. Kyouko was getting tired. Once they got home she showered and took a nap. Kuon took a shower while she was sleeping and soon he was sleeping as well.

* * *

**There we go! Here's the wedding! I have no idea why they take so much out of me. I also did it this way because I felt like they were on equal ground in their respective positions, so I hope that it wasn't too confusing for you. The fake cake with the mini cakes and lighting candles at each table were also a couple of traditional Japanese traditions from what I researched. I also tried to give everyone a chance to speak.  
**


	29. Epilogue

**I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

**To any new readers welcome! If you jumped here the wedding is in Chapter 28.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and faves! **

* * *

**One Year Later (Los Angeles)**

"Happy Anniversary!" Julie greeted Kuon as he let himself into the door.

"Thanks, Mom! We're really looking forward to getting a weekend away."

"Where's Kyouko and that beautiful grandson of mine?" she asked, slightly pouting.

"He fell asleep and she doesn't want to disturb his nap." Kuon replied, putting a couple of bags down.

Three minutes later, Kyouko entered holding him. He was quiet, his green eyes looking around, taking in everything around him.

"There's my little Ken!" Julie cried walking over to Kyouko, who gratefully handed him over. "Oh I've missed you!" she said placing a kiss in his soft, black hair.

"We were just here yesterday, Mom."

"Well your father is always hogging him. But he's out helping with little league tonight, so we can finally spend some quality time together." she said happily talking to the five month old as she walked into the sitting room. Grabbing a rattle, she shook it and he immediately turned to the clinking sound, a big smile forming on his face as he watched her move it.

Kyouko and Kuon who had followed her, now had smiles on their faces as they watched their son enjoying time with his grandmother.

"So when are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"We'll be going in a couple more hours."Kuon replied, "I was hoping to catch Dad, but I'll just see him when we get back. We'll only be gone for the weekend."

"Wow! You finally got a weekend off?" she said looking to Kyouko.

"Yes!" Kyouko stated. "I'm so glad since I could use the time off. Things are finally starting to run smoothly. I've been talking to Amanda and she really helped me with getting the staff fully trained. It's making things much easier."

"I'm glad." Julie said matter of factly. "I can't have anymore grandchildren if you guys are always working."

Kyouko blushed as Kuon coughed, "I think we'll wait a while longer before that happens."

"Well you never know." Julie finished as the baby started crying.

Kyouko walked over, "I think he needs his diaper changed. He's probably hungry too. I fed him a little bit in the car but he eats and eats." she replied.

"Yes, that's just what you'd expect from a big, healthy baby." Julie said, holding him in front of her before handing him over to Kyouko who took him to the other room.

Kyouko had a pretty good pregnancy. Her slight morning sickness had stopped by her second checkup at twelve weeks, although her fatigue remained throughout the rest of the pregnancy. She managed to work through most of the second trimester but by 25 weeks, Dr. Nakado advised her to stay off her feet for long periods of time. Ishibashi had pretty much taken over operations by that time so she stayed home for the duration.

Things went smoothly until the night her water broke while she was cooking. That had been September ninth, eight days before she was due. Sixteen hours later on September tenth, they were welcoming a healthy 8 pound baby into the world. Kyouko bonded with him immediately and never looked back. She was a great mother just as Kuon said she would be.

As for the two restaurants she had been offered, they were ready ahead of schedule. By the time Kenji was three months old, they made their move to Los Angeles. There had been a top tier swap of sorts between the two branches. Kuon and Yashiro made the move together. The Vice President of the American branch, Nick Cunningham went to Japan as President along with Hizuri Holdings up and coming CFO Ayano Konda, who became the Vice President and the first woman to officially be in a high corporate position at Hizuri Holdings and in Japan.

Right now, Kyouko was in the final stages of editing a cookbook geared toward traditional Japanese cooking. She was starting another one that focused on quick, fresh ingredients for American dishes.

Together, Kuon and Kyouko were featured in many magazines and also made guest appearances on news shows and talk shows. They were seen as one of L.A.'s fast rising power couples, their success and fame rivaling those of many of the city's most famous.

As for Kuu, he was now enjoying the retirement life, mostly spending as much of his waking time as he could doting on his grandson. He still consulted with the company and as always Kuon came to him when something he couldn't figure out on his own cropped up. When he wasn't doing that, he would help coach the local Little League baseball team. So far they had lost only one game.

Julie was no longer traveling around the world either, saying she needed to spend more time with her family. She would take the odd interior design job in Japan but spent most of her time planning events. As a matter of fact she was just finishing up with another event that was close to them.

"So how's the wedding planning been?" Kuon asked as Kyouko returned with Kenji.

"It's gotten a little crazy recently." Julie replied taking the baby back as he found a sudden interest with a lock of Julie's hair. "I never knew Kanae's family was so large. She told me not to allow any of them to come, but I talked her into letting them come. That caused all kind of issues, mainly with the seating chart. I understand why she didn't want them there, but weddings don't happen all the time and family is important. No matter how crazy they get."

"I can't wait to see Mouko in the dress we found!" Kyouko said as another faraway look came to her eyes.

"Well, luckily, we've only got another six days before we head to Las Vegas." Kuon said, giving Kyouko a kiss and bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes, and I can see how L.V. Diamonds is going. I'm glad I was able to talk Chiori into running it. She's really done a great job."

"L.A. Hearts isn't doing so bad either." Kuon said.

Kyouko smiled, "That's because my husband's company has the best food that California has to offer." she said grabbing his hand.

Kuon pulled Kyouko to him then, holding her in his arms, "I can't wait to go away with you." he said giving her a kiss.

"Yes. Santa Barbara sounds like it will be relaxing." she sighed.

Just then, they heard the door open as Kuu appeared.

"Hi, Dad!" Kyouko exclaimed giving him a hug, "I didn't think I'd get to see you before you left."

He smiled, pulling Kuon into a quick hug as Julie's face fell slightly.

"Hi honey." he said as she brightened up and gave him a kiss.

"And how are you?" he said, looking down at his grandson. Kenji bounced and smiled in response.

"How'd the game go?" Kuon asked.

"We won. Final score was nine to six." he smiled, "The kids are doing really good. They're also working together as a team much better." he finished rubbing his stomach, "I'm starving."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kyouko cried out. She and Kuon exchanged a knowing look as they remembered all the trays of food out in the car.

Kuon, grabbed the cart and rolled it out, as Kyouko ran to the car and opened it, ready to start stacking the trays. Twenty minutes later, they were back in the kitchen as Kuu got out.

"There. The best cuisine L.A. Hearts has to offer." Kyouko replied setting a plate down in front of him.

"More like L.A. This is absolutely delicious!" Kuu said, digging into the thick steak.

Kyouko nodded, "I'm glad you like it. I decided to expand the menu and add a few more American items, though everyone seems happy with our Japanese and American fusion food. We run out of the lobster rolls every night and I have to stock up on the kinako ice cream and miso brownies too."

Kuu's face dropped, "Does that mean you don't have any here?"

"I brought some over last night when I came to pick Kenji up. You didn't eat it, did you?" Kyouko asked.

"I didn't even know it was here." Kuu said excitedly, reaching for the sesame orange chicken.

"I trust you guys have everything handled here?" Kuon asked turning to his mother.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be fine. Won't we, little guy?"

Kenji cooed in response. Kyouko walked over to him, moving to give him a kiss. "We'll see you soon." she said.

The baby smiled as Kuon came up to him and reached for his hand. He immediately gripped one of his dad's long fingers, bringing it right to his mouth.

A few minutes later they were back in the car. Kuon was about to start the car when he noticed the tears in Kyouko's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing really. I know I've been working hard and I am really looking forward to spending time alone with you. It's just that I'm going to miss him so much." she finished letting the tears spill. "I've never been away from him for this long and I feel a little bad, since I already spend so much time away from him already."

Kuon reached over, giving her a quick kiss, "I know how you feel, but we'll only be gone a couple of days. You know he loves his grandparents since they spoil him so much." Kuon added, "You work so hard, you deserve to get a break once in a while."

Kyouko nodded, holding his hand. "I've missed being with you like this."

"Me too." Kuon said, the Emperor of the Night making an appearance as he caught her by surprise with a searing kiss.

Kyouko sighed against him as she moved out of her seat, returning his kiss.

"Mmm, how long does it take to get to the hotel?" she asked, her half-lidded eyes full of desire as she pulled away from him, licking her lips.

"About an hour and thirty minutes." he replied.

"Then you better get going." Kyouko said as she got back in her seat, fastening the seatbelt.

"As you wish." Kuon replied looking over at her again before turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

**February 25 (Las Vegas)**

Kyouko walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by Chiori.

"How are you Kyouko?" Chiori asked with a smile.

"Very good. Thank you!" Kyouko replied as she looked around the kitchen and nodded her approval. It was moving like a well-oiled machine.

Kyouko was very glad that Chiori had taken the position. Their relationship wasn't the greatest when they first met more than one year ago. Their first meeting did not go well at all. Kyouko remembered the day vividly as she had nearly been in tears by the time they were done...

"Good afternoon, it's nice to meet you." Kyouko greeted the woman.

"I don't understand why you're even on this project. It's my venue and I can handle everything just fine. I don't need some newbie chef coming in and trying to take over everything."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but our bosses want us to work together. I'm meeting with you to decide on things together, not to take over."

"What are your qualifications anyway? I have been cooking since childhood. I even went to the Two Bordelais school in France for a year. I've seen your credentials. You were stuck in some no name school in Japan."

Kyouko couldn't understand what she had done to offend the woman, but hearing the words hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Especially since it reminded her that she couldn't go anywhere because of what she had been dealing with at the time.

"I can assure you that I'm not here to take over anything." Kyouko said to her again, her voice starting to break, "I can see this meeting won't go anywhere so I'll be going for now. If there's any idea you feel like you want to share please let me know." she said as she left with tears burning her eyes.

She had received a call later that night with an apology and a new meeting for the next day. That meeting went much better. They managed to decide on a menu in under two hours and Kyouko even offered an olive branch of sorts.

"You know if you want to move on, I won't be staying with my company forever. You should definitely put in for the position. From what I can tell you're really great at what you do."

Chiori thought it over for a moment, "It is true I could probably use a change. I was actually going to work for one of Lory's hotels but that sounds good. I've done all I can do here." she adde, "Thank You."

Kyouko smiled again as she looked around. The circumstances changed once Kyouko's restaurant offers came in and Kyouko could not think of a better person than Chiori to run L.V. Diamonds.

"Things have been going smoothly." Chiori remarked, interrupting Kyouko's thoughts. "We had a little hiccup with the local food supplier but we solved that problem by going out of state."

Kyouko nodded, "I knew I should have just stuck with Kuon's company, but I wanted to do what I could to help the local economy since we were here. Oh well, at least we tried." she said.

"The produce company is fantastic!" Chiori said, "And it's right on The Strip, so we get everything quick and fresh."

"That's great. They should be familiar enough with Caesar's Palace." Kyouko replied, "And the menu seems good?"

Chiori nodded, "Everything's been great. This fusion menu was perfect. I can put anything together. I wanted to thank you again for this opportunity. I never imagined I would be in America."

Kyouko smiled again, "Thank you for accepting. I would have been in a real bind." she stopped, "And I meant what I said. If you have any ideas about something for the menu, don't hesitate to let me know."

Chiori nodded again, "Don't worry. I have some ideas swimming around. I better get back though."

Kyouko nodded, giving Chiori a wave as she left. Kyouko walked around again, taking in the modern design while seeing how the front of the house operations were going. Much like the kitchen, everyone was in a rhythm. L.V. Diamonds was slowly making itself known in the area. It had only been open a couple of months and was seeing a steady flow of customers. Kyouko made it a point to get here once a month but felt good about leaving things in Chiori's capable hands.

This recent Las Vegas trip had been an extended one. Kyouko and Kuon arrived five days ago for Yashiro and Kanae's wedding. Kyouko never figured her friend would like a place like this, but the Palazzo Waterfall Serenity package had been a great one, showing off the best features of the Venetian Hotel. Exchanging vows with the background of a running waterfall seemed fitting for the two people getting married.

Kyouko enjoyed the fact that she had been able to return the favor and be there for her friend as much as she'd been there for her. Her toast had been short and to the point. She'd said that Kanae was the first friend she'd ever had and had helped her in more ways than she could say. That was pretty much all she had time for after Kuon's long speech.

Kanae had simply replied with a "Mou!" and a smile. Kyouko mentioned nothing about the single tear she saw, but found it both surprising and rewarding. Kuon and Yashiro left the next day for a conference back in L.A. but were on their way back tonight. Tomorrow the happy couple would be off for their honeymoon. In the meantime, Auntie Kanae was taking care of the baby.

Kyouko could hear Ken gurgling and giggling as she entered the room. Kanae gave her a smile before handing him to Kyouko.

"How's my little Kenji?" Kyouko asked, lifting the child in the air. She was rewarded with a smile and a little fist.

"I might have one and only one if they are as cute and as well-behaved as he is." Kanae said, now giving an even bigger smile to her friend.

"Thank you so much for watching him, Mouko." Kyouko said grabbing a hat to put on top of his head. "Right now we're heading downstairs to take a walk and have a little lunch." Kyouko looked to Kanae, "Are you coming?"

"You know I'm still trying to get back on track with my diet. I should have never had you cater the wedding."

"Did you hear that Ken? Auntie Mouko doesn't want to come with us."

Kenji let out a low sound as he looked over to Kanae.

"Can you really say no to that face?" Kyouko asked.

Kanae huffed, trying to ignore the probing green eyes, but in the end couldn't keep her resolve. "Mou! Okay you guys win. But if I gain a pound I'm not talking to you for a week!"

Kyouko laughed, "Okay, Mouko." she knew not to take the threat seroiusly since Kanae was going to be on her honeymoon for a week.

Grabbing the diaper bag and an extra blanket, Kyouko put Kenji in his stroller. It was the end of February and was usually more cold. This week had been unseasonably warm although there was still a slight breeze. It would be nice to get out of the smoky casino and grab a bit of fresh air.

Two hours later, Kyouko was giving her friend a hug as they stopped in front of her room, "Have fun Mouko, I'll miss you when you're gone."

"Are we on for dinner when I get back?"

"Most definitely. I've already got it on the calendar." Kyouko replied.

Kyouko opened the door to the room, pulled Ken out of his stroller and held him while she set up a mat and toys for him to play on. Placing him down on his stomach, she watched him pick up and mouth his toys before rolling on his back to reach up and grab the hanging animals. She took that opportunity to change his diaper and sing to him.

Soon he got a little fussy and Kyouko picked him up and went to go feed him. She put him back on the mat and he started trying to reach for his feet. Just then she heard the sound of the door opening and looked over to see Kuon walking into the room.

"Look Ken! Daddy's here early!" she said as Kuon walked over to them.

Giving her a quick kiss, he went down to pick up the baby, "You've grown even more since I've been gone. I hope you didn't give your mother too much trouble." he said, lifting him up and down.

"Careful, Kuon, I just fed him." she warned him as he brought him back down, "He's been no problem at all. We actually went out for a walk today since it was so nice out."

"Did you make it over to the restaurant?" Kuon asked as Ken suddenly found a lock of his father's blond hair, grabbing some and pulling at it.

"I was able to check on everything this morning. So we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Ah yet another perk of having a private jet. Check in is so much quicker." he remarked as he looked at the clock. "It's two now so I'll relax for bit and we can take off around six and be back in L.A. in time for dinner. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Kyouko replied going to pick up the mat and toys.

She walked back over to find Ken asleep on Kuon's shoulder. Kyouko stroked his cheek "I need to have you around more often, I wish I could get him to sleep that fast." she said with a laugh.

Kuon gave her a wink as he gave Ken a quick pat on the back before going to his room and putting him in the travel crib. When he came back out there was no mistaking The Emperor of the Night look on his face.

"I thought you wanted to relax?" Kyouko asked, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

He pulled her to him, "That was before." he replied in a husky voice, "Besides I still consider it relaxing."

Kyouko went to get the baby monitor, "Just in case but I think he'll sleep for at least a couple of hours."

"Still plenty of time." Kuon said looking meaningfully at her.

His reward was a seductive smile.

* * *

**A/N: ************Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^**


End file.
